Master Mosquiton: New Beginning
by Maric
Summary: AU: Inaho and her little sister are escaping from their wicked step-mother. But are they truely free from her grasp? Luckily a certain vampire and his twin sister are there to protect them. Warning: Inaho is OOC in this fic.
1. Prolouge: And so it begins

Master Mosquiton: New Beginning

By Maricruz (Mari, Maric, Maricc, Animeiac, Anime-iac)

Disclaimer: Inaho is the (c) property of the Mosquiton Project. Tearesa, Natasha, the large guard, Grandma Elenore, and Max the German Shepard are the (c) property of me.

Prologue: And so it Starts

The time is Midnight.

The year is 1998.

It's dark, and a storm is brewing over the small village of Transylvania, Romania. High above the village is a castle that looks like it hasn't been lived in for years. It's dark and dreary place and was mostly covered in moss and vines.

Suddenly a small flash of light blinks into existence, seemingly going slowly from window to window. Inside the castle a small dark hallway is illuminated by the small light. To an outside observer, the darkened hallways would seem rather endless with rows and rows of doors. However, the light stopped at a particular familiar door that bore a small heart shaped sign that proclaimed the room behind it belonged to one "Tearesa Hitomebore."

Then quietly, the door creaked inwards, and the light broke upon a room that held only a few broken toys, some torn down pictures, a closet, a faded clothes drawer, and a small bed with a few worn sheets. In the bed was a little girl, who couldn't be more than eight years old. She had light brown hair that spread over her non-white- pristine pillow in a feathered fan that stopped just past her shoulders, her bangs falling onto her forehead above her eyebrows and a few wisps of dust on her rosy cheeks.

When the light flashes over her little face, her eyes squints and she begins to squirm. She parted her lips to exclaim her startled fear, but a hand quickly covered her mouth.

At first, she was scared of this strange intruder, but when her eyes opened, she looked up and saw who that hand belonged to, and was instantly mollified. The hand belonged to a teenaged girl, fifteen, whose red hair hung just above her shoulders, her bangs in the same style of the little girl before her, and her blue eyes wide and alert. Her jade t-shirt, blue jeans, tennis shoes, and dark brown jacket were a little soiled from her tiptoeing down the long-unused castle corridors. One cross shaped earring on her left ear glittered in the beam of her flashlight as she removed her hand, confident that the child wouldn't cry out.

"Shh." she whispered, comforting the little girl as she ceased her trembling, "It's okay Tearesa, it's me."

"Inaho!" hissed Tearesa, her liquid-brown eyes wide. "You cut your hair!"

"Not so loud or else we'll be discovered." Inaho shushed the child as she turned on the room light and shut off her flashlight.

"But why big sister?" Tearesa asked still not understanding what all the secrecy was about. Then she caught sight of a couple of small suitcases on the floor. "Are you going on a trip Inaho?"

"Not just me. We both are." Said Inaho as she opened the drawers and pulled out a few of Tearesa's good clothes."You're coming with me."

"Why?" Tearesa asked again, scrambling out from beneath her sheets.

"Because this is not our home anymore." Inaho answered with a sad voice and a few tears. "Now get dressed and pack up a few of your things. Only the stuff you'll need, we can't take everything." Inaho added as her sister reached for a stuffed rabbit. "We haven't much time."

"But where are we going?" Tearesa questioned more as Inaho got together the last of the little girl's most important belongings.

"As far away from here as possible." Inaho answered slowly.

Tearesa quickly got dressed, squirming into a frilly pink shirt, denim blue jean overalls with a daisy on the front, and white shoes and a light green jacket. Bent to lace up her shoes, her little tongue poking out of one corner of her mouth, Teresa suddenly had a thought. "But what about Grandma Elenore?"

"I asked her to come with us," Inaho muttered, a little distracted by the world outside of the dank room as she feared all the noise be noticed. "...but she told me she can't because of her condition. I promised her that I will take care of you." Inaho paused a moment, then turned a comforting smile to her little sister. "I don't like leaving her behind but she couldn't stand the thought her leaving us with our stepmother." Inaho then pulled out some scissors from the inside pocket of her jacket.

"Why do you have those?" Tearesa questioned.

"So I can cut your hair." "My hair?" Tearesa covered her head with a self-conscience hand.

"I have to Tearesa!" Inaho explained. "I cut my own hair so I won't be recognized. I don't want you to get caught too. Now turn around."

Tearesa did as she was told. The little girl shed a few tears as locks of her light chestnut hair drifted lightly to the floor, and finally looked at herself in the mirror after a few misgivings. It now fell to brush the bottom of her earlobes.

"Now help me removed these sheets so we can make a rope to climb out." Inaho told Tearesa, snapping her out of her longing gaze at the glass.

They both ripped the sheets into strips so that the rope would be long enough, and as they finished tying up the ends, Inaho opened the bedroom window and tossed one end of out the window and tied the other end to the bed.

They carefully climbed down rope and made it safely to the ground. As they grabbed their suitcases, a loud bark came from behind them, in the corner. Out of the corner came a large German Shepard who wagged his tail happily at the sight of the girls.

The dog trotted up to Inaho and Tearesa and jumped on Inaho to lick her face with gusto.

"Max!" Tearesa said happily as she hugged the dog.

"Oh I'm sorry Max." Inaho said with a sad smile as she petted the dog. "I wish you could come with us, but you can't. There's no way you could get over the fence. Besides, someone has to stay here and help take care of Grandmother." Max whined sadly when Inaho told him he couldn't come.

"We're going to miss you too." Inaho hugged Max with tears in her eyes. Without warning, a bright light shone on the girls and the dog. "Who goes there?!" a male voice hollered.

"It's the Hitomebore Sisters!" another added. "They're trying to escape!"

There was screaming and phone calls and guards running all over the property in an attempt to capture the two escaping children. If one didn't know any better, they'd swear it was a maximum security prison they were running from, not their late father's home.

"Uh ho." Said Tearesa breathed, terrified and clutching her suitcase closely.

"Run, Tearesa!" Inaho shouted as she clasped one of Tearesa's hands in one of her own and snatched up her suitcase with the other, sprinting towards the fence line. Max bought them some time by barking at the guards.

Inside the castle there was a knock on a door of one of the rooms. An angry female voice screeched in response. "What is it!?"

Before the young man who had knocked could respond, the door swung back, and, silhouetted by the harsh bedside lamp, stood one of the most frightening looking mortal women any man could face. "E-Excuse me for the intrusion, Lady Natasha DeMon-Hitomebore." he stuttered fearfully. "But I think there's something you should know."

"This has better be important for waking me up this time of night!" replied Natasha with a mean growl. She was in her mid forties, her dark brown hair in curlers, flashing green eyes, and wore nothing but an overly extravagant green satin night gown.

"Well you see ma'dam, the Hitomebore sisters are... well..." The guard tried to explain with a nervous grin, his knees shaking in fear.

"Yes?" Natasha questioned the guard irritably, one eyebrow raised.

"They're gone." The guard finished with a gulp.

"Gone!?" Yelled Natasha angrily.

"Yes ma'am." the guard confirmed miserably. He knew he'd get a pay cut for this one.

"Then what are standing there like an idiot for?!" Natasha asked furiously as she threw a pillow at the guard. "Go out there and get them back, you fool! Don't let them get away!"

"Yes ma'am." he nodded, turning on his heel to escape his boss's fury gratefully. "What ever you say."

***

"Hurry Tearesa! We're almost out!" Inaho huffed as she and Tearesa ran out of the gates.

However, springing from the shadows cast by the nearby foliage, the largest of the palace guards grabbed the both of them by the scruff of their jackets. "Ha ha!" laughed the guard, then sneered. "Thought you two could get away with it!"

Inaho and Tearesa had all but given up hope of a life of freedom when Max came running at the guard and bit him in his rear end.

The loyal German Shepard didn't understand the entire situation, only that his two girls were going to be hurt, so he retaliated in the only way he knew how. With his teeth.

"YEEEEEAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!" Roared the guard in pain as he grabbed his sore rump, releasing both Inaho and Tearesa from his grip.

They took off with a shouted "Thanks Max!" over their shoulders and disappeared into the woods.

Max only sat, his ears perked and his tongue lolling to the side as he chewed lustily on the guard's torn trousers.

***

"You Idiot!" Screamed Natasha from one of the castle's windows, now wearing a purple robe for modesty sake. "How could you just let them go!"

"That mangy mutt of theirs snuck up behind me and bit me!" the burly man protested from the ground, still rubbing his posterior.

"How dare you use that tone of voice at me!" Natasha barked at the guard.

The man had enough sense to cower. "Sorry Lady DeMon-Hitomebore! I did not mean to raise my voice at you."

"Never mind that!" shouted Natasha impatiently. "Just go after them! If they entered the woods during this time of night, we may never find them!"

"Yes ma'am!" said the guard and he went off to round up some of the castle guards to help.

Moments later the guards were in the woods with flashlights and mean looking rottweilers searching for the girls.

"Find anything yet?" one of the guards asked another.

"Not yet."

"Well I hope we find them quick." spoke up a third. "This place give me the creeps."

"Don't tell me you believe any of those rumors about these woods being haunted do you?" asked another.

"Well, you never know what you would find in here." added a fifth guard, laughing evilly for the benefit of his comrade's already spooked nerves.

"Just shut up and keep searching!" barked the lead guard. "The only thing that's scarier than the woods will be Lady DeMon-Hitomebore if we don't find those girls!"

"Don't worry Sarge," said the first guard. "They couldn't gone that far." How little that guard knew.

Inaho and Tearesa used to play in the woods when they were little, and as a result, knew it very very well. However, just as they reached the end of the tree line, they were spotted.

"I found them sir!" shouted one of the guards.

Inaho and Tearesa froze like two deer caught in headlights. Both were too terrified to move. Despite the fact that they had enough gumption to try to flee, they were both very young, and that much fear was bound to catch up on anybody, child or no.

"Good work soldier." Complimented the large guard and turned to the girls. "Now then... why don't the two of you be good little girls and come back home. Your momma's worried about you..."

"Never!" Spat Inaho. "We'll never go anywhere with you!"

"Why you little..." The large guard lifted his hand to strike Inaho's insolent face, when some of the trees mysteriously seemed to move, blocking the large guard from the Hitomebore sisters.

The other guards screamed in panic.

"I knew it!" screamed one. "These woods are haunted!"

The entire group proceeded to run out of the forest in complete fear.

"How did that happen Inaho?" Tearesa asked, once the men had vanished into the night, forgetting them in their terror.

"I don't know Tearesa." Inaho confessed. "But I'm not going to stick around and find out. Come on!"

Both of them grabbed their belongings and ran like mad out of the woods.

***

A few minutes later the scared guards were taking a breather.

"What did I tell ya? This place has too many weird things going on for me!" Said the guard who had screamed first, still catching his breath.

The large guard's cell phone rang and he answered it. "Hello" he greeted.

From the other end, the other guards could just make out a rakish female voice, making chills run down their spines. It was Natasha.

"Oh it's you Lady DeMon-Hitomebore." Said the guard nervously, confirming their fears.

"Answer me!" shouted Natasha, loud enough for the entire company to hear.

"Well, you see ma'am we were this close, to getting them when all of the sudden these trees some how moved by themselves and blocked our way." He explained the best he could, but Natasha didn't by it.

"Fool!" she yelled in his ear, and he held the phone away from his head as the others around him winced in sympathy. "Did you expect me to believe that! How can a bunch of trees made you lose the girls!?"

"It's a sure mystery to me, your Ladyship." The guard confirmed.

"No more excuses!" Natasha hissed angrily. "I don't care how do you get the girls just go get them! And if you don't get them by morning, you're fired!" She slammed her phone on him, nearly shattering his ear drum.

The large guard closed up his phone and turned to his troops. "All right men you heard Lady DeMon-Hitomebore." He barked at the guards. "We gotta go find the sisters or else we all be looking for new jobs!" Perhaps, he thought, being fired wouldn't be so bad. It was certainly better than the other things his boss sometimes did when she was upset. He honestly didn't blame the little girls for fleeing.

"But sir! This forest...!"began one of the other men, but was cut off by his leader.

"No excuses!" he shouted. "Now get a move on and find those girls!"

"Sir, yes Sir!" said the other guards, who saluted and took off.

"Man, I hope what we saw was a mass hallucination." The large guard told himself and followed the troops.

***

At that very moment, Inaho and Tearesa were at the village train station getting tickets for the last train of the evening.

"Do you have any one way tickets to any place that is as far from here as possible?" Inaho asked the ticket cashier.

"Just these last two for Bucharest." Said the cashier holding the tickets up. "But You better hurry because it's the last train today."

"We'll take them." Inaho said, almost desperately, and slammed down a was of cash, which earned her a suspicious glance from the elderly man in the ticket wicket.

Just as they stepped onto the virtually deserted platform, one of the train conductors saw Inaho and Tearesa running toward him. He helped them on board after they flashed their tickets, and helped them to their seats. "You two are lucky that you got here in time." He said with a warm smile. "If there's anything you need just let me know."

"Thank you." mumbled Inaho as the man returned to his duties.

"Are we going to live in Bucharest?" Tearesa asked sleepily as she snuggled into the crook of her sister's arm, the movement of the train lulling her back to sleep.

"No Tearesa." replied Inaho, yawing, "Bucharest has an airport. Once we get there, we will find a plane to America and we'll finally be free. I got enough money from the vault to at least pay for our air fare and a place to live."

"Really, are we going to live in America?" asked Tearesa brightly, trying to stay awake.

"Yes my little sister." replied Inaho with a tired smile, and brought Tearesa's sleepy head back to rest against her arm. "In America we'll be free do what ever we want and we'll never have to live with our wicked stepmother ever again." Inaho laughed wearily, realizing how much like an over-worked fairy tale she sounded.

"I wish we could've bring Max and Grandma with us." muttered Tearesa as she finally dropped off.

Inaho looked at the window and her smile faded when she saw the castle passing by. "Me too Tearesa." whispered Inaho, her own eyes feeling heavy. "Me too."

***

Back in the castle, a lonely old woman in a wheel chair gazed lovingly at the train, her white hair knotted at the nape of her neck and her back bent with years of gravity and unpleasant situations.

Behind her, a tall shadowy but feminine figure with long silvered hair and pointed ears sighed.

"Thank you for saving both of my granddaughters." Said the old woman. This was Grandma Elenore. "I wish I could be with them right now but alas my illness prevents me for doing so. It will be lonely with out them, but at least they are safe and will finally be free from that awful Natasha."

A slender black gloved hand was placed with loving familiarity on the old woman's shoulder.

"At least I still have you, my dearest best friend and my most loyal servant." The old woman took hold and the gloved hand and looked up in the sky "Oh great ancestors." She prayed. "Please look after my granddaughters and let them find true happiness, for I shall truly miss them." A trickle of tears ran down her cheeks as the mood faded behind a cloud.


	2. Chapter 01: The Search Is On

**Master Mosquiton:New Beginning.**

By Maricruz (Mari, Maric, Maricc, Animeiac, Anime-iac)

Disclaimer:Sangermaine, Camille, and Rasputin are the (c) property of the Mosquiton Project. Grandma Elenore, Malariya, Max, Natasha, and the large guard Srg. Crondar are the (c) property of me.

It has been a year since the girls ran away from home. The castle was never been this quiet before. Some where inside lies an old woman who doesn't look so well. She has been her bed for almost all day and doesn't even have the strength to go on anymore.

Sitting next to her bed was the mysterious lady figure who is wearing a form fitting long skirted black dress and her face was only covered by a shadow.

The old woman was looking at picture of her two granddaughters with a soft sad smile. "Well my dearest friend and loyal servant, it is now time for me to join up with the rest of my ancestors." Said Grandmother Elenore with a dying voice.

The figure sadly nodded and fanned herself.

"But before I go, I want you to do this one last favor."

The figure nodded again.

Then Elenore handed the framed picture of Inaho and Tearesa to her mystery companion. "I want you go to America and find my granddaughters. I'm not sure where, but they are there somewhere." Elenore told the mysterious figure.

The shadowed being gazed at the picture of the two girls who seemed so happy.

"Please take very good care of them for they are all I have left." Grandmother Elenore coughed a bit. "Oh I need you to take a couple things with you." Said Elenore as she clapped her hands together to summon for someone.

Enters the German Shepherd, Max, as he trotted towards Elenore's bedside and she started petted the dog. "Take Max with you for if they see him with you, they are sure bound to trust you. He misses the girls so much and he will be so happy to see them, and one last thing, will you please get my jewelry box from the night stand next to me?" Elenore asked the mysterious figure.

Elenore's dark companion took the jewelry box from the nightstand and gave it to her. Elenore open the box and took out a small golden pin with a heart shaped locket.

Elenore open the locket and it revealed two small pictures. One side contained Inaho and Tearesa and the other side contained Elenore. "Take this pin too as well." Said Elenore. "It is made from the same material as the earring I gave to Inaho before they left." Elenore gave the pin to the shadowed figure and she gently closed the locket. "When you feel some sort of energy from the pin, it will let you know that you are getting close to find the girls." Elenore coughed. "Well I guess that takes care of everything, hurry and find my granddaughters before that heartless wench Natasha if you do find them, tell them that I love them." Elenore coughed some more and let out one last gasp. "Good-bye Mal..ar...iy...a." And those where the final words that Grandmother Elenore has spoken and finally passed on.

The mysterious revealed herself to kiss Elenore goodbye on the cheek. She had bright almond colored eyes, long eyelashes, pointy ears, very snow white pale skin, two small fang like teeth that appeared on both corners of the mouth. And long silvery hair that came down all on her backside. Her name is Malariya. "Yes my mistress." Said Malariya with her head slightly hanging low and tears coming out of her eyes. "I will do as you say. Good-bye, Elenore."

Max whimpered sadly and tried to nudge Elenore to wake her up. But it was no use, Grandmother Elenore is gone.

Master Mosquiton: New Beginning

Chapter 01: The Search Is On

Another year has passed and some where in the Hitomebore Castle of Transylvania, Romania, lives a very irritated and frightful Natasha DeMon-Hitomebore. She's been pacing in the living room for about an hour and she doesn't look too happy about what has been happening since Inaho and Tearesa left home. She is now wearing a white ruffled blouse, a dark blue blazer with matching skirt, dark blue high heels, and her hair is now in a thick pony tail which is held together by dull gold colored hair clip at the bottom if her head.

The large guard, who surprisingly managed to keep his job, watch his boss walked passed by him from one side of the room to another. I guess Natasha decided to give him another chance. "Of all the idiotic inconfident..." She shouted in fury. "It's been a whole year since the old bat died and we still haven't find any trace of those bratty granddaughters of hers! You think they would at least come to their own grandmother's funeral."

"Now calm down your Ladyship, I'm pretty sure they are out there somewhere." Said the large guard keeping his distance.

"I Am Calm!" Yelled Natasha, making the guard cower. "But madam, they couldn't gone that far." Replied the guard who is now trembling and holding up his hands in defense.

"That what you said last year and the year the before that!" Natasha responded icily.

"Yes ma'am but remember you now have this castle and all the property that goes with it..." The guard tried to comfort Natasha but he was cut off by her.

"Which all will be gone if I don't find those girls!" She snarled.

"What I don't understand is that why need those girls anyway my lady." The guard questioned.

"In case you weren't paying attention, you big olf, if anything happens to those girls, I will loose everything to charity! I need their name sake in order to keep the castle and the land!"

"But Lady DeMon-Hitomebore, you can only have the castle temporarily until the eldest sister reaches the age of twenty-one." The guard reminded her.

"Yes but until then, I have to be their sole guardian so that way I can find away to keep this place permanently." Natasha informed him. Just then there was a knock at the door. "What is it?!" she yelled at the door.

The door open and one of the castle minor guards nervously enter the room. "Pardon me your Ladyship." Said the minor guard in fear. "But there are some people in your office who wishes to speak to you."

"Can't you see that I can not be disturb!" Natasha barked at the minor guard. "Just send them out who ever they are!"

"But ma'am, they say that they can help you with your dilemma about finding the Hitomebore sisters." Replied the minor guard.

"What was that?" said Natasha gaining some interest.

"These people say that they believe where to know the where abouts of the girls." The minor guard told Natasha.

"This is better not be some sort of joke." Said Natasha coldly. "Lead me to them." She ordered.

"Yes milady." The guard saluted and turned around.

"Srg. Crondar, you come with me!" Natasha called the large guard.

"Yes ma'am." Crondar replied and followed her and the minor guard.

Moments later they enter Natasha's office which contains an antique Queen Victorian desk and matching office chair with two smaller chairs in the front, a large antique globe with the countries latitudes and longitudes imprinted on it. Wall to wall Guinevere carpeting. A large King Henry XIV balcony window behind the office chair and desk. And some renaissance tapestry of medieval history.

Sitting in the two seats are two of the people that the minor guard was talking about.

One of them was a man with skull like face and big bulging icy blue eyes. Ridges that goes from the top of his head to the tip of his nose. His hair sticks up on both sides of his head that makes them look like horns, and he was wearing a Napoleon style uniform.

The other was a woman with dark green hair that has two strands in front of her face. Violet eyes and pale skin. And was wearing a long black dress that down to her ankles and a black choker on her neck.

"You may now leave us." Natasha told the minor guard.

"Yes your Ladyship." The guard saluted and turned around and left the office.

Natasha and Srg. Crondar walked over to the desk and Natasha sat in the big chair while Crondar stand next to her.

"Ah Lady Natasha DeMon-Hitomebore." Said the man with a creepy sounding voice. "It has been a great honor meeting you for this time of business." He kissed Natasha's hand which makes her feel uneasy.

"The feeling is mutual." Natasha replied as she quickly removed her hand. "Now then let's get down to the point."

"A woman who cuts through the chase. I like that." Said the man with a leering smile.

"I hear that you people know where to find my missing stepdaughters." Natasha confirmed.

"Yes,we did say something like that." The dark green haired woman responded with a deep seductive voice that made Srg. Crondar weak in the knees.

"But first let us introduce ourselves. "Added the man. "I am Count Earl Sangermaine." He address himself and then waved his hand towards the woman next to him. "And this is my associate, Ms. Camille Inaho Carmella."

Natasha went into complete shock when she heard Camelle's middle name. "What did he just called you?" Natasha asked stunned.

"Ironic isn't it." Said Camille with a small laugh and moving her strands a bit. "My middle name is the same as your eldest stepdaughter's first name. Perfectly understandable."

"Um... yes of that's not reason why you are here." Said Natasha regaining herself.

"No we are hear because you are having trouble finding the girls." Sangermaine pointed out.

"Yes, do you where they are?" Natasha question they motives.

"No we don't exactly." Camille confessed.

"What?!" Natasha getting irritated.

Sangermaine made a quick recovery "But our employer might know where to find them."

"Oh really," said Natasha controlling her temper. "And who is your employer and where may shall I make contact."

"There is no need for that." Said a new voice. This one however sounded very ancient. "I am right here." A very old man wheeled himself out of the shadow in the corner of the office. He had extremely long silvery hair and beard that seemed to cover his entire body, despite the fact that he was wearing a long light gray robe. His face made him looked he has been around since time began. And he had about eight rings, four on one hand and four more on the other.

"Lady Natasha DeMon-Hitomebore," Said Sangermaine as he motion his hand to the old man in the wheel chair. "May present to you, our employer, Grigormore Rasputin." He introduced.

"Rasputin?" Natasha questioned. "Any relation to the Rasputin who brought down the fall of the Russian Czar?"

"No my Ladyship, it's just a namesake." Rasputin pointed out. "But I am flatter by the way you compare him to me."

Natasha bravely confronted Rasputin and extended her hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you Mr. Rasputin."

"The pleasure is mine." Rasputin complimented as he kissed Natasha's hand. "Please call me Grigormore, Lady DeMon-Hitomebore."

"Please call me Natasha." She permitted with a sly smile.

"Now that introductions are in over, perhaps we get on helping you with your problem." Rasputin acknowledge as he wheeled himself between Sangermaine and Camille. "Now then, I understand that both of your stepdaughters have run away about two years ago." Rasputin pin point the situation.

"That is correct." Natasha comprehend "My guards and I have no luck of ever finding them. Then your employees informed me that you might find where they are."

"Indeed I can." Rasputin verified "But in order of me to find them, I need to have some sort of map to pin point the location and a personal belonging of one of the girls."

"The only thing we have in here is this globe in the corner." Said Crondar.

"It will do." Replied Rasputin. "Now do you have anything that used to belong to either of the girls?" He asked.

Natasha open one of desk drawers and pulled out an old hair ribbon. "Just this tiny yellow hair ribbon that I confiscated when Inaho was 10." Said Natasha as she presented it to Rasputin. "This will do nicely." He complimented as he wrapped the ribbon around his fore finger. "Now then we can proceed with the search." Rasputin place one hand on top if the globe and turning it with the other hand. Rasputin mumbles some chants under his breathe. "Channeling spirits, find the former owner of this item that I hold in my person."

Natasha thought that this Rasputin person was some sort of mental case. "How can anyone be able to do something like that?" She asked herself. Then she sees that one of rings started to glow a light blue. It was the one with the ribbon wrapped around it. "What the..."Natasha started to speak but was hushed by Sangermaine.

"Our master knows what he is doing." He whispered.

"But he needs complete silence in order to do this procedure." Added Camille.

Rasputin's hand finally stopped at the location where the ring glowed the most. "Here." He announced, pointing at the spot of the globe. Natasha got out of her desk went over to the globe to see where Rasputin was pointing at.

"Where?" she asked trying to find the location.

"Right here." Rasputin informed Natasha. "In a place called New Orleans, Louisiana."

"But that's in America." Said Srg. Crondar.

"Oh my how informative you are." Said Camelle with a smirk.

"You mean that's where those two brats been hiding for the past two years?" Said Natasha getting very infuriated.

"It would seem that way Lady DeMon-Hitomebore." Replied Sangermaine.

"But now you know where they are, it wouldn't be so hard to find them." Added Camille.

"Why yes, you're absolutely right." Natasha commended with an evil smile. "Srg. Crondar, call the travel agent and booked us to the next available flight to New Orleans, Louisiana." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am." Crondar saluted and left the office.

"We might as well be on our way to gather our belongings for the trip." Implied Sangermaine.

"We have a lot to in order to finding your precious stepdaughters." Camille acknowledge.

"Yes the sooner we leave, the sooner we find the girls." Confirmed Natasha.

"It's been a pleasure meeting you Natasha." Complimented Rasputin.

"Like wise, Grigormore." Responded Natasha.

Sangermaine and Camille got up and bowed down to Natasha.

She bowed back as they wheeled Rasputin out of the office.

As Sangermaine closed the door behind them, Natasha now begins to talk to herself. "So my little pretties."She said it in a mean wicked tone of voice. "Thought you could've gotten away from me didn't you. Well now it's time that you two learned that it's not nice to make a fool with me!" Natasha's malicious laugh echoed through out the entire castle where it can be heard almost everywhere in Transylvania.

Thus ending this chapter of the story.


	3. Chapter 02: Starting a new life

**Master Mosquiton: New Beginning.**

By Maricruz(Mari, Maric, Maricc, Animeiac, Anime-iac)

Disclaimer: Mosquiton, Inaho, Hono, Yuki, Sangermaine, Camille, and Rasputin are the (c) property of Mosquiton Project. Lady Natasha DeMon-Hitomebore, Sargent Crondar, Malariya, Mahno, Max the loyal German Shepard, and Raul are the (c) property of me.

One year ago, just three hours since Grandmother Elenore passed away. Three shadowy figures appeared in the doorway of a secret passageway that leads to the castle's hidden catacombs.

The first figure appears to be Malariya who is carrying a flashlight as she descends downward on the staircase. She is wearing a black jacket, red shirt, black denim shorts, and black boots, no gloves but is wearing the blood colored diamond ring and a gold wedding band.

The second figure revealed itself as man who is about thirty one years old and is following Malariya on the stairs. He has medium tan colored skin, which was impossible since it there's hardly any sun in Transylvania. Chestnut brown hair that is wavy on the front and well trimmed in the back, squared glasses, and small brown eyes. He is wearing a faded brown leather sports jacket, white tee shirt, blue jeans, and dark brown boots. He is also wearing a gold wedding band that is the exact match as Malariya's. I guess this means that he and Malariya are husband and wife.

The last figure is none other than the loyal German Shepherd, Max, who is right behind the man and Malariya.

When they finally reach the bottom of the stairs, Malariya slowly turns the flashlight around a few times. Then she stops the light to reveal a wooden door that seems to be worn out for years. "Yes this is it." Malariya told her two companions and went over to the door.

"Are you sure about this dear?" The man asked Malariya as she grabbed hold of the door's ring handle and tries to push it open.

"I am positive my beloved Mahno." Malariya called the man. "This were I kept my brother for all these years. I've been waiting so long for this moment to come."

Then Mahno decided to help Malariya open the door.

With the extra weight the door easily gave in and slowly open. Seconds later, Malariya, Mahno, and Max are now in some kind of tomb that is only illuminated by the Malariya's flashlight.

In the tomb was a long human shaped coffin that stood on top of a pedestal. The coffin looked like it was in here for a long time and was cover with lots of dust.

"There he is." Said Malariya as she and Mahno and Max walked over the coffin and dusted some of the dust away. She hates getting her hands dirty but she just got to make sure that if it is in good condition.

The coffin only has a large cross on with some writing that looks like it was eaten away. "Yes it's him alright." Malariya acknowledge. "Mahno dear, would you be a sweetie and help me get this open please?" She asked politely.

"Very well Malariya." Mahno volunteer with a sigh as Malariya take the head of the coffin and he got the feet. They try to lift the cover very hard with plenty of effort. "Explain to me why do we need to bring him along?" Mahno questioned as he straining to open the coffin. "You know that he gets on my nerves a lot."

"As I already told you, Mahno. I need to tell him about our quest to find the Hitomebore sisters and about Inaho." Malariya explain while struggling to get the cover off.

"But it's been over a hundred and seventy six years since he's been revive." Replied Mahno. "And besides, the girl he once knew back then gotten married to someone else. And when he heard about that, his heart was broken and he ended up staking himself."

"Well it was own fault." Malariya responded as the cover started to move with some ease. "The poor girl did not want to wait anymore and decided to get on with her life."

"And how are you going explain to your brother about Inaho." Mahno asked wittingly.

"Let me worry about that later." Said Malariya as she looked into the coffin and sees what she was looking for. "Hello!" She greeted whatever it was in the coffin. "Did you have a nice nap? I got some good news and some bad news. First the bad news, Lady Elenore Hitomebore is no longer with us." Malariya announced with a mournful voice. "But the good news is that she asked me to find her missing granddaughters and one of them looked exactly like the girl you loved so much." She clasped her hands together and sighed. "Soon my dear brother the two of you will be together again. For this I promise. So you better not blow this one off like you did the last one!" Malariya scold at the mystery contents in the coffin.

"You are that determine to want him to have a family, are you my love." Said Mahno with a smirk.

"Well I just wanted him to be happy that's all." Malariya confirmed.

"Well let's just hope that he'll have better luck with Inaho." Mahno declared.

"Do not fret my dear husband." Malariya reassured. "He will like Inaho." While they were discussing about what to do in order to find the girls and figure out how to bring Malariya's 'brother', Max decided to see who was Malariya was talking to. To his surprised the coffin contain nothing but ashes, some strange looking clothes, and a pair of round sunglasses. Max has no idea what is going on, but thought he would rather just leave this enigma to his new masters and help them find his real ones.

And as we leave the heroic trio, their quest of the Hitomebore sisters have just begun as the room started to fade in darkness.

Master Mosquiton: New Beginning

Chapter 2: Starting a new life

Returning to the present time, we enter into a city where everything is filled with life. A city where we can her jazz music playing almost all day and all night. Where the smell of curry and spices cooking as it fill the air with its delicious scent. Where we can hear children laughing as they get ready for school. And tarot and palm readers and curio shops are just opening. Yes my friends, this is the city of New Orleans, Louisiana.

As we stroll down to the streets of the Uptown area, we come across a simple yet elegant three-story house that looked like it's been around since the late 19th century. It was mostly white stucco covered in ivy and canopy above the door at the front. Two narrow windows on each side of the door two large windows the front of the house. One at the top, one at the bottom, and small one above the door with a balcony. Which the two pillars are holding. And a staircase to the door. A dark gray shingled roof with a matching colored chimney, and an attic window. There is also on the roof was one of those small satellite dishes. The upper part of the house was about 4840-sq. ft.; the lower was 2264 sq. ft., and efficiency with 450 sq. ft. There is even an iron fence with a cemented gateway decorated with wild pink roses and an Iron Gate door. And last there is a small black mailbox with a nameplate that proclaims to whom is the resident of this house. "2000-10 Hitomebore".

Inside the house were special features like hardwood floors, Berber carpeting, high ceilings, walk-in closets and great storage. The furnishing of the house are amazing unique in their simplicity. In the living room there's a dark brown, velvet plush sofa with golden yellow trimmings. In front of the sofa were an antique early 20th century coffee table and 20' screen color TV and VCR/DVD combo player, and a ceiling fan above. Inside the dining room was a medium size antique medieval dinner table with matching chairs. A large dark oak 18th century display case containing decorative dishes, saucers, and teacups, and a chandelier above. Both of these rooms and the Foyer were decorated with whimsical and enchanted pieces. Like murals of forest landscapes under the nighttime stars. Small pictures of fairy folk and woodland elves playing happily with the forest animals. And tapestries of unicorns, dragons, ancient Celtic and Romanian Wiccan symbols, and kind looking white magic magicians performing spells and rituals. We now come into the kitchen that is decorated with daytime forest mural with a sea of flowers and innocent looking forest animals. A white tiled floor, granite kitchen tops, and a light yellow refrigerator with the freezer on top and brown handles on both doors. A small black microwave on the far right corner on the kitchen top. A stainless steel dual kitchen sink with a wooden pine cabinets below it for cleaning products. Two other cabinets made of the same wood as the sink cabinet, above the tops for dishes, bowls, and drinking cups. Two smaller cabinets next them for medicines and ointments in case of an emergency. And two slightly narrower cabinets for drinking glasses and glass jars. Beneath the kitchen tops are four drawers. One is for eating utensils like fork, butter knives, and spoons. The second drawer contains some kitchen towels and dishrags. The Third drawer is for cooking utensils, and the forth has baking utensils. Below the drawers is another cabinet for plastic storage and pots and pans. A kitchen knife holder is on top of the kitchen top next to the microwave.

Across from the refrigerator is a gas stove with large oven below it, and standing next to the stove is a young lady about the age of seventeen with short red hair just below her earlobes. She is wearing a white apron over a white blouse and brown pleated skirt that came down to her knees. She is also wearing white socks about knee high and brown loafers. The young lady was making some pancakes for breakfast and she seems to be very good at it. When she turned off the stove, she went over to one of the cabinets to get a serving dish to place the pancakes. And when she turned around, she had blue eyes and feather bangs above her eyebrows, and is wearing a gold cross earring on her left ear. It was Inaho and she alive and well. Inaho gently put the pancakes on the serving dish and carry them out of the kitchen into the breakfast nook that is decorated with a mural of grape vines and is furnished with a simple kitchen table and chairs.

The breakfast nook also contain three pantries. One is for dry and wet ingredients like flour, seasonings, sauces, and spices. The second is for canned food. And the third one is for jarred food.

Inaho placed the pancakes on the table and went out to the hallway. She came across a door that is slightly across the kitchen with a heart shaped sign that proclaims to whom the room belongs to and knocks it. "Tearesa honey, it's time for breakfast." Inaho called out.

"I'll be right there." A cheery little girl's voice responded and Inaho went back to the kitchen.

When Inaho was about finish setting the table, enters a little girl who is about ten years old with light brown hair past her shoulders and down to her back, brown eyes and her bangs were about the same style as Inaho's. She is wearing a white button down blouse with a dark navy blue collar that is ellipse shape on both sides with a little red bow tie on the front and puffy sleeves with little laces on the cuffs. A dark navy blue skirt in the same style as Inaho's brown skirt, white sock that comes up to her knees and black strapped shoes. This little girl is none other than Tearesa.

"Good morning Tearesa." Inaho greeted with a smile as filled the last glass with orange juice.

"Good morning Inaho." Tearesa returned the greeting with a smile.

"Are you ready for you first day back at school?" Inaho asked while pulling a chair for Tearesa.

"Yes and I'm so excited about it." Tearesa answered cheerfully as she got on the chair and sit down.

"Well you should be." Replied Inaho encouragingly, putting some pancakes on Tearesa's plate and on her own. "Ten years old and already in the 5th grade. I am so proud of you." She complimented while pouring some syrup.

"Thank you Inaho." Tearesa accepted the compliment with her sweet smile, as she is about to get ready to eat. "But what about you?" Tearesa asked curiously. "You about to start 11th grade and you can drive a car."

"Well it's one of the few things that I have to know how for us to get around in this city." Said Inaho while removing her apron to reveal the blouse she's wearing has v-neck collar with little white lacing around it, pearl like buttons buttoned down and ruffled sash on the front. Inaho sat down to her chair and started to eat some of the pancakes.

"And let's not forget cooking." Tearesa mentioned, pointing to her pancakes.

"That too." Inaho giggled a bit and so did Tearesa and they continue eating. A few minutes later, Inaho and Tearesa just step out of the door of their house and already in blazer jackets and book bags and each carrying a lunch bag. Inaho is wearing a lime green blazer all buttoned up to the ruffled sash, a wide collar overlapping her shoulders, and a golden olive branch head piece standing straight up with the letters 'W', 'L', 'C', 'S', 'H', 'S' sewed in the left. Her book bag is simply a black canvas with some light brown leather on the sides.

Tearesa's is simply a dark navy blue cardigan sweater which the collar of her blouse makes it look like a blazer and her book bag is pretty pink canvas bunny bag.

Both Inaho and Tearesa never did trust school lunches because they know all the horror stories. So they decided to make their own lunches. And besides it's like their mother said, 'If a meal is not made with love then it's not worth eating.' They came upon to a small red convertible with the top down, that looked like it has seen better days.

It has two circular headlights that have some permanent smudges and the red paint looks like it was fading away. The inside wasn't so bad thought. The seats were simply white with some black smudges and a couple of scotch tape to keep it together. The dashboard is the same color as the seats. There's a glove compartment on the passenger side where Tearesa is sitting in. A regular dial car radio, and the usual mileage and gas meters and thermometers that lots of cars have.

Inaho could've gotten a nicer car, but with paying the rent of their house and fixing the utilities, and repairments, and all the other expenses, this is all she can afford one.

Tearesa doesn't mind it though. She just like the color and having the top down so she can feel the wind in her hair. Tearesa once told Inaho that their car might be related to Herbie, the love bug.

They both had to laugh at that remark, thinking it might be true. Like Herbie, their car also seemed to have character.

"Someday I'm going to give this car a makeover." Inaho thought to herself as she and Tearesa place their book bags inside and enter the car.

They both put on their seat-belts and Inaho started the car.

The car got out of the driveway and drove off.

Five minutes later, the car stopped in front of a large squared red brick building with seven windows on the right, eight in the middle and a doorway, and eight more on the left. High above the doorway between the top and bottom large windows, there is a yellow sign with red lettering that proclaimed the name is this building. "New Orleans Free School". This is Tearesa's elementary school. There are some a lot of kids' ranges from ages 5 through 13+, waiting outside for school to be open.

"You know the routine Tearesa." Said Inaho with a smile. "Be a good girl and mind your teachers."

"I will Inaho." Replied Tearesa as she undoes her seat-belt.

Inaho kissed Tearesa on the cheek for good luck. "Have a good day at school." Said Inaho.

"Don't worry I always do." Answered Tearesa as she grabbed her book-bag and lunch bag and opens the car door and got out. Tearesa trotted down to the school as she and Inaho waved good-bye and joined up with the rest of the kids.

The car simply took off and left the school driveway.

Moments later as a school bell rang; we now come across large brown brick, historic/modern day building. It has several windows up front, a stairway to the entrance, two monumental statues on the stair posts, and a large concrete sign that reads "Walter L. Cohen Senior High School". This is where Inaho goes to school. It is now 8:30 am and Inaho is already in her first class, creative writing.

Standing in front of the class is a woman around her late thirties. She raven black hair that she kept in pony tail at the nape of her neck, curly bangs on the front, and blue eyes. The woman is also wearing a white silk blouse and flowing light brown floral print skirt that goes all the way down to her ankles, a small brown beaded necklace, white stockings, brown dress shoes, and gold wedding band on the fore finger of her left hand. "Good morning class." The woman greeted with a warm inviting smile and a Cajun accent. "I hope you all have an excellent summer. I'm Mrs. Deerwood and I'm going to be your creative writing teacher for this year."

"Good morning Mrs. Deerwood." The class greeted back.

Inaho can tell she's going to like Mrs. Deerwood. For some reason she reminder her of her mother. Then Inaho started to remember what her mother used to look like. Her kind and loving face her light brown hair that comes down to her shoulders, and her tender brown eyes. The image saddens Inaho but it makes her feel better remembering her mother. Inaho quickly snapped out of her gaze when Mrs. Deerwood is telling the class about their first assignment.

"And what I want for you to do class is to write a short story of your summer vacation and I wanted on one page." Mrs. Deerwood told the class.

"All right!"

"Cool!"

"Yes ma'am."

"Great" The class replied happily in unison. They believe that Mrs. Deerwood is going to be a great teacher and getting started on their assignment.

A few hours and classes later, Inaho was in the school outdoor patio, eating her Tupperware bowel of jambalaya and drinking a thermos of lemonade, when two of her classmates came up to her table and joined her.

"Hey Inaho."

"Hi Inaho." Said the two girls in unison.

"Mind if we sit with you?" Asked the first girl. She has dark blonde hair in a French braid that is being held together by a blue scrunchie. The girl also has light blue eyes and is wearing the same uniform as Inaho.

"Hey Carla and Linda." Inaho greeted them. "Sure go right ahead." She invited the two girls.

"Thanks Inaho." Replied Linda. She has frizzy orange hair, is a little plump, green eyes, small specks of freckles on her face. She too is also wearing the same uniform as both Carla and Inaho.

"So what did you do this summer?" Carla asked Inaho.

"Oh nothing much, just working full time in the Neutral Ground Coffeehouse at June. Then my little sister and I spend two weeks in the cabin at the bayou for the forth of July. And finally work part time as an intern in the veterinary office at the Audubon Zoo and did some volunteer work at the Southern Repertory Theatre and took some summer art classes at the Academy Gallery New Orleans Academy of Fine Arts in August." Inaho answered.

Both Carla and Linda were speechless when Inaho told them her summer.

"Wow Inaho you did all that in one summer?" Carla asked stunningly.

"Well you know that I take weekends off so I can spend time with Tearesa." Replied Inaho.

"But don't you ever have time to do something fun?" Linda questioned.

"I wish I could, but with my jobs, school, taking care of my sister, making payments, and the rent, I'm just lucky that I can afford time for myself." Said Inaho, sorrowfully.

"Gee that's a shame." Said Carla, trying to sound concern.

"Yeah wish we could help." Added Linda, wanting to volunteer.

"Thanks you, guys but I don't want to trouble you two." Replied Inaho sounding modest.

"Oh it won't be any trouble." Carla acknowledged.

"We're your friends we'll do anything to help." Linda reassured.

Then Carla looked at her watch. "Uh-oh lunch time is almost over." Carla announced.

"We gotta go now Inaho, remember our offer still stands." Said Linda as she and Carla got out of Inaho's table.

"Bye girls." Said Inaho as she packed up her lunch. "If I have anything I'll let you know."

"Okay bye Inaho see ya in next class." Replied Carla and Linda and they walked off.

"That Inaho is some girl." Carla whispered to Linda

"Yeah she is lucky." Linda whispered back. "She has her own place, takes care of her sister, her own car, two jobs, and she's great in art and theatre."

"But I do wish she wouldn't work so hard and have some help." Said Carla hoping that Inaho wouldn't hear her.

"Careful she might hear you." Linda warned.

Apparently Inaho did hear them. Even though what they said is nice about her, the last part kind of hurt her. But Inaho does admit that she could use some help. At least around the house and making ends meet. "I wish someone can really help us." Inaho wished silently as she looked up in the sky. Little does she know that her wish is about to come true when she felt a strange energy from her earring. "What was that?" Inaho asked herself as she felt her ear with the earring. Then she sees it glowing brightly. "Must be from the sun." She told herself as the glow faded quickly. Inaho herd the bell rang grabbed her lunch bag and book bag and took off for her next class.

Meanwhile, just about 2.4 miles from the high school, is the New Orleans Lakefront Airport. There were people who were getting on and off the planes. Planes were taking off and landing in. Baggages and luggages were placing on and taking off of the conveyer belt.

We see a lone figure just walking around the airport. It was a woman who looked just around her late twenties. She has cream colored skin, platinum blonde hair, long eyelashes, and crystal blue eyes. The mystery woman is also wearing a form fitting black top and matching skirt that comes down to her knees. Black high heels, small black gloves, a black cotton woven hat with the top cut off to reveal the top of her hair. A black lace fan that she held close to her face only revealing the eyes. A small black purse over her right shoulder. The two rings on her fore finger. The blood red colored diamond and the golden wedding band above it. And last but not least, the golden heart locket pin that Grandmother Elenore gave to Malariya before she passed away. The pin is on the middle of the woman's black top and it was glowing quite brightly. "She is here." Whispered the woman. "I can feel her presence." Then she turned around to the direction she was coming from. "Mahno my love." The woman called out. "We have finally found her."

"Are you sure Malariya my dear?" Replied Mahno who just now appear in the scene. He was pushing a cart that has their luggage on top of one and other. He is wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white button shirt, the brown leather jacket, and white tennis shoes. His chestnut brown hair is still wavy at the front and clean cut at the back. Tanned skinned and small brown eyes and wearing the squared rimmed glasses and yes, the golden wedding band on his forefinger. He looked a little tired from pushing that cart around and Malariya hold him so he wouldn't collapse.

"I am positive, my husband." Malariya reassured him and giving him a kiss on the cheek. "This pin that Lady Elenore gave me before she died, tells me that Inaho is here in this city."

"But how can a pin determine that Inaho is around here." Mahno asked.

"Elenore told me that the pin is made out of the same material as the earring that she gave to Inaho the before ran away." Malariya confirmed.

"So what are saying if the pin can find the earring, then we can find Inaho and Tearesa." Mahno acknowledge.

Malariya gave him another kiss for guessing right. "Exactly. And once we find them we can finally bring Inaho and my brother back together."

"The things you do just to get become an aunt." Said Mahno chuckling and holding Malariya close to him.

"Just one of my many dreams, next to marrying to you of course." Said Malariya giving him a quick kiss on the nose. "Now lets go to customs so we can get Max and my brother."

"As you wish my dear." Mahno agreed and they both took off pushing the cart. "I just hope that we don't run into any problems."

"Relax Mahno. What could possibly go wrong." Malariya comfort Mahno. If only she knew how wrong she could be.

When just about 14.9 miles from the New Orleans Lakefront Airport, there is another one called the New Orleans International Airport. But it's not really in New Orleans. This airport is in Kenner, LA.

Coming out of the airline are five suspicious looking characters.

An old man in wheelchair with long silvery hair and beard that cover most of his body. Even though he is wearing a robe. Four rings on each hand and sunken eyes. It can be no other than Rasputin.

Behind him pushing his wheelchair is another man with the skull like face, ridges all the way down to his nose, and bulging icy blue eyes. Dark blonde hair with the two horn like cowlicks on each side of his head. Wearing a gray suit with matching pants. A white shirt, black necktie, and black shoes. This man is Sangermaine.

A woman with dark green hair in a bun and violet eyes under a small rectangular frame sunglasses. A black blazer over a white blouse, black skirt that came down to her thigh, and black high heels. It's Camille.

Following her is another woman with dark brown hair being held with a gold plated berret on the nape of her neck. Ferocious looking green eyes, wearing a dark blue blazer over her silk white blouse. A dark blue skirt that comes down to the bottom of her knees. And dark blue flats. It's none other than Inaho and Tearesa's worst nightmare. Their wicked stepmother, Natasha.

And the last in line is a large burly man with a blonde buzz cut under his green army cap. Wearing dark sunglasses, a soldier's uniform, black combat boots. This man is one of palace's guards, St. Crondar.

"So this is New Orleans." Said Camille as she removed her glasses. "My what a quaint little city."

"Actually this is Kenner, LA." Rasputin informed her. "Just a town that is over fourteen miles from New Orleans."

"But then why did they name this airport New Orleans International Airport if it's not really in New Orleans." Crondar asked.

"Because Kenner is part of New Orleans you imbecile." Natasha answered irritatedly.

"Have patience my dear Lady DeMon-Hitomebore." Replied Sangermaine. "Once we get to New Orleans for real, we can begin the search for your two missing stepdaughters."

"But first we must go to customs so we can claimed our belongings." Rasputin suggested.

"Yes Master." Sangermaine and Camille obeyed.

"This outfit is making me uncomfortable." Camille complained.

"As I already told you we need disguises so we can blend in with these people." Sangermaine confirmed.

"But your boss doesn't need a disguise." Said Crondar and Natasha elbowed him in the rib.

"Do not fret my burly comrade." Replied Rasputin. "To these humans, I am just an ailing old man who is being cared for by his two caretakers."

"As you say so my Lord." Added Sangermaine and the three of them laughed viciously.

"Are you sure about trusting these people Lady DeMon-Hitomebore?" Crondar asked in a nervous whisper.

"Are you questioning judgment?" Replied Natasha in a harsh tone. "It just that they give me the creeps, at least the two men are. I kinda like the dark green haired woman." Said Crondar with a goofy smile.

"Look we are not here for socializing, we are here to find the girls." Natasha told Crondar. "So you better keep your eyes open and your mouth shut before someone gets suspicious."

"Yes milady." Crondar obeyed and they all went over to customs.

While back to the New Orleans Lakefront Airport, Malariya and Mahno have just retrieved Max in the animal carrier and their other 'shipment' on the customs conveyor belt and are trying to get past customs.

"So do you folks have anything to declare that is over a hundred dollars?" The security guard asked.

"No my dear officer." Malariya answered politely while giving him their passports.

"Only our dog sir." Added Mahno addressing to Max in the animal carrier.

"Oh really, then what's in this box?" The guard questioned referring to the over 6ft white box that has a large sticker that said 'Transylvania, Romania'.

"Only what's left of my brother." Malariya replied working on some tears. "Were bringing him home with us so we can bury him next to my parents."

"Oh really I'm sorry about that Ms." Said the guard with sympathy. "If you pardon me for asking you this, what did he died on?"

"He was trampled by a herd of elephants while on an African expedition." Malariya told the guard while dabbing her fake tears with a handkerchief she recently pulled from her purse. "Do you care to see it for yourself? He's still recognizable in three large and flatten parts."

"Um no that's okay, I'll take your word on it." The guard responded as though he looks like he's going to cry and throw up at the same time. He gave them back their passports and told them "Have a nice day."

"Thank you kind sir." Said Mahno as one of the airport bellhops came in with a large pushing rack.

The bellhop, Malariya, and Mahno carefully lifted the large white box and gently place in on the rack. Next they place Max in the animal carrier in front of the box. Then the bellhop effortlessly pushes the rack out of customs with Malariya and Mahno pushing their luggage cart from behind.

"I can't believe you actually told him that." Mahno whispered while pushing the cart.

"Well I have to think of something or else we won't get on with our mission." Malariya whispered back, helping Mahno with the cart.

The guard made a quick recovery and asked the next person to come up.

Moments later, Malariya, Mahno, the bellhop are now out of the airport and into the car rental section.

"Are you sure you folks will be alright here?" The bellhop asked.

"Yes we'll be just fine." Answered Malariya.

"Thank you for service." Added Mahno while giving the bellhop a ten-dollar tip.

"Thank you sir. And I hope you folks enjoy your stay here in New Orleans." Said the bellhop as he accepted the tip and went his way.

"Thank you again my dear boy." Malariya called out.

A female car rental representative approached Malariya and Mahno. "Hello and welcome to New Orleans, Louisiana." The woman greeted them with a welcoming smile and a Cajun accent. "My name is Susan Brown and I'll be any help if you need me."

"Thank you my dear." Said Malariya as she shook Susan's hand. "The name is Malariya Mosquiton-DuBua and this is my husband, Dr. Mahno DuBua." She introduced themselves to Susan.

"Hello it's very nice to meet you." Said Mahno shaking Susan's hand. "We want to rent a car."

"Well of course that's what we're here for." Susan joked. "Do you have any particular car in mind?"

"Something that will carry all of our belongings." Replied Malariya. "Including this special package." Addressing to the large white box.

"Ruff ruff!" Max barked.

"And our dog." Added Mahno. "Well see if I can find you something." Susan responded. "How long are you folks planning on stayin' in New Orleans?" She asked.

"We're not really sure I'm afraid." Mahno confessed.

"Well I think I just have the plan for you." Susan reassured them. "It's the 'What ever you wish' plan. It allows to hold the car for as long as you like. Then you can call us and asked to take the car back if you like."

"Thank so much dear Susan." Malariya accepted.

They've been searching around the car lot to find the car that they can use.

Till Malariya found one that she believes is perfect.

It's a large black Saturn van with two regular doors on the driver and passenger side. Two sliding doors, and two doors that open in the back. The inside of the van is reddish brown plush with two seats on the front: driver and passage. Matching dashboard and steering wheel. Gas meter, thermometer, and mileage meter. A digital car radio with a CD/cassette player. A glove compartment and three stereo speakers on each sides of the doors. The back seat was like a couch and seems to fit three or four riders. And there's lots of luggage space in the back.

Mahno came up to her and look inside the van. "This is great Malariya." Mahno complimented. "But are you sure your brother will be able to fit in here?"

"Not a problem m'love. We'll just push him under the back seat." Malariya confirmed.

"Did you find the one you were looking for?" Susan asked from behind. Malariya and Mahno quickly turned to her.

"Um yes we have." Malariya replied.

"We decided on this one." Said Mahno addressing to the van.

"Excellent choice folks." Susan complimented. "Now if you all just follow me we can begin the paper work."

They all went into the car rental office.

Meanwhile just a several miles from New Orleans are two black cars on the road.

The one in front was black roles Royce with metallic gray trimmings around the headlights and matching bumpers, and tinted windows. Inside the car are the three of the five villains. Sangermaine on the driver's side. Camille on the passenger side looking bored. And of course Rasputin in the back seat.

"How much further do we have to go?" Camille sighed.

"Not much further. Just a few more miles till we enter the New Orleans city limits." Sangermaine confirmed.

"Have patience my dear Camille." Said Rasputin. "Once we get there we can find a place to rest then start looking for the missing children."

"And if we find them we'll have what we've been looking for." Added Sangermaine.

"And then soon all these pathetic humans will be at our mercy." Added Camille with a sly smile and the three of laughed wickedly.

Behind them is the other black car, which is a large Oldsmobile station wagon. Inside this car is Sr. Crondar who is doing the driving and Natasha in the passenger seat and bickering him during the drive.

"Will you slow down! We don't want to ram them." Natasha barked.

"I'm sorry Lady DeMon-Hitomebore." Crondar apologized. "I was just trying to keep up with them."

"Well try to without running over them." Said Natasha icily. "We hired these people to find those brats and I don't want to deal with a lawsuit right now!"

"Yes ma'am." Replied Crondar as set the car in a steadier pace.

While back at the New Orleans Lakefront Airport, Malariya and Mahno have just turned in the already written paper work to Susan.

"Thank you folks and here are the keys." Susan offered.

"Thank you my dear." Said Malariya as Mahno accepted the keys to the car.

"I'll go and get the car dear." Mahno volunteer. Malariya gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you sweetie." Mahno walked out of the office and headed towards the car.

"Is he that helpful?" Susan asked.

"He's that loyal." Malariya answered with a smile.

Seconds later Mahno drove the car to the office entrance and they started loading up. First they managed to fit the large white box under the back seat. Then they place Max in the carrier next to the box. And finally they loaded the rest of their belongings into the car.

"Remember you can keep the car as long as you wanted and call us if you want to return it." Susan reminded them.

"Thank you again." Said Mahno as he and Malariya got into the car and started to drive off from the airport parking lot.

When the day is almost over the school's bell rang and all the students got out to leave.

Inaho was heading towards her car when she heard an annoying voice behind her.

"Hello there Inaho." Said the voice. It sounded kind of nasal and male with a Cajun accent.

When Inaho turned around she sees a young man who is about a year older than her.

He has curly black hair, strong cheekbones, a small but pointed nose, a squared jawline, brown eyes, and very tanned skin. He also very well and muscular built and was wearing light yellow short sleeved button shirt with two open buttons on top. A white undershirt, blue jeans, and brown loafers. Sure this young man very handsome, and charming, and rich, and his mother is the chairperson of New Orleans, but there is only one problem, Inaho can't stand him.

"Hello Raul." Said Inaho grudgingly.

"What pray tell do you have any plans for this weekend of vision of loveliness?" Raul asked with a sly smile.

"Same thing I always do Raul. Spending time with my sister and trying to avoid you." Inaho replied with some annoyance.

"Grrl!" Rwowed Raul. "I love it when you get feisty. But seriously Inaho, you need to spend some time with people who are about your age." He pointed out.

"Raul, you know with my jobs, and making payments, and taking care of my sister, I don't have time to spend with someone, and if I did it would never be you." Inaho informed him with her sharp tongue.

"Well if it's finance you are worry about then let me do you a favor." Raul offered but Inaho declined.

"Not in this lifetime Raul!" Retorted Inaho. "I know that all of your 'favors' comes with a price."

"Oh come on now my dear, I'm not asking much. All I just wanted was to spend some time with you. So what do you say hmm?" Said Raul, as he was about to take hold of Inaho's arm.

But she manages to catch it and flip him over her shoulder. "When I said no I mean no Raul!" Inaho told him off. "Remember I still have that restraining order for you when you tried to break into my house. Now if you excuse me I don't want to be late for picking up my sister Tearesa." Inaho got into her car and slammed the door shut. She started the car and drove off leaving Raul coughing of the dust. While driving, Inaho notice that her earring was giving of that strange glow and was getting that feeling again. "Why does it keep doing that?" She asked herself.

"Someday my luscious Inaho, you shall be mine." Raul thought as he picked himself and dusted off, trying to regain some dignity.

About moments later, we now see the black van parked in front of a small white house liked building that is entitled 'Laurel Street Bed and Breakfast'. As the door in one of the rooms opened, we see a young man wearing a light blue shirt with the name of the bed and breakfast sewed on and a name-tag with his name, 'Bob', on it. He is also wearing long khaki colored pants and white tennis shoes, carrying some luggage. "Welcome to the Laurel Street Bed and Breakfast, folks." Said Bob with the Cajun accent as enters the room carrying the luggage into the room.

After him are our friends, Malariya and Mahno, wheeling a cart with the rest of their belongings and the large white box, followed by Max.

"Oh I just adore these adorable little bed and breakfasts." Malariya complimented while fanning herself.

"Thank you Ma'am." Replied Bob. "This here is the Tchouptioulas Room, it has a queen size bed and a single bed. The ceilings are 19ft high, beautiful fireplace, wood floors, Jacuzzi bathtub in the private bath. There is a refrigerator and a CD/stereo located in the large closet. All rooms have irons, and boards, hair dryers and extra towels. There are also more amenities available in this room like a clock radio, a modem jack in room, internet access, a television with cable / movies, air conditioning, smoke detector, sofabed / foldaway / z-bed, a desk, free local phone calls, complimentary breakfast, and is accessible without stairs." Bob continued.

"Thank you my good man." Said Mahno and gave Bob a ten-dollar tip.

"Thank you sir and enjoy your stay." Replied Bob as face lighted up by the generous tip and left the room.

A second later, the heart shaped locket pin started to glow again. "She's here!" Malariya announced. "She's is very close. I can sense her."

"Relax we will look for her and Tearesa as soon as we can, but first we need to get your brother to his room." Mahno suggested as he and Malariya wheeled the cart with the large white box into another room.

It was a quaint simple room with violet wall to wall carpeting, white walls, and light white curtains. The single sized bed has a multi-colored comforter and white bed sheets with matching pillows and headboard. A pine wood drawer cabinet, a bed stand on the right side of the bed with small lamp on top, and last a walk in closet with white sliding doors.

Malariya and Mahno open the white box and revealed the six-footed human shaped coffin with the large golden cross in the middle. With all of their strength they lifted the coffin and placed it on the bed.

"There now he can get comfortable." Said Malariya as she and Mahno went to their room.

Max decided to stay behind. He maybe a dog but even he knows that these two need to be alone.

Malariya and Mahno enter their room which looks similar to the other one except it's a little bigger and it has a queen-sized bed and there are two bed stands on both sides. One has the lamp on top and the other has the alarm clock.

Mahno sat on the foot of the bed with very little effort and started to relax. "Boy, after being asleep for over a hundred and eighty-eight years, you think that he might be able to loose some weight." Mahno joked tiredly.

"Oh come on now Mahno, you know that my brother is only heavy in strength." Malariya confirmed.

"I know." Mahno chuckled. "It's just that I so tired after all this traveling."

"But we are so close at finding the girls my love." Malariya whined a bit.

"The sooner we can rest the sooner we can find them."

"I know what can get you started again." Malariya proclaimed with a sly smile. She closed and reopens her fan and in an instant, her crystal blue eyes became almond colored. Her cream colored skin is now snowy white and when she took off her hat and throws it at the floor, her platinum blonde hair is now bright silver. And last she has now two small fangs at each corner of her mouth. Malariya seductively swing her hips as she walked towards Mahno and sat on his lap and then playfully unbuttons his shirt.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Said Mahno with a goofy grin.

"I always do." Malariya purred as they kiss with great passion and bringing themselves on to the bed.

Their sounds of passion can be heard through out the room yet are muffled by the door.

And thus ends this chapter of our story.


	4. Chapter 03 Nice to Meet You

**Master Mosquiton: New Beginning**

By Maricruz(Mari, Maric, Maricc, Anime-iac, Animeiac)

Disclaimer: Mosquiton, Inaho, Hono, Yuki, Sangermaine, Camille, and Rasputin are the (c) property of the Mosquiton Project. Tearesa, Malariya, Mahno, Max the loyal German Shepard, Lady Natasha DeMon-Hitomebore, and Sargent Crondar are the (c) property of me. The Laurel Street Bed and Breakfast, The Queen and Crescent Hotel, The Neutral Ground Coffeehouse, The New Orleans Free School, The New Orleans Lakefront Airport, The Southern Repertory Theatre, The Audubon Zoo, The Academy Gallery New Orleans Academy of Fine Arts, And the Walter L. Cohen Senior High School are (c) property of New Orleans, LA. The New Orleans International Airport is the (c) property of Kenner, LA.

Chapter 3: Nice To Meet You.

Around 6:00pm, we now come to a small brown brick building with large windows on the front and sign above the cover entrance that said 'Neutral Ground Coffee House'. It is nestled deep within the Uptown residential area. The inside is a cozy space with comfortable chairs and array of board games (including checkers, chess and Scrabble). The Decor is arranged in a hip or hippie college dorm atmosphere for that relax laid back feel. The whole place is filled with music of aspiring acoustic songwriters and folk guitar musicians. This is where Inaho works as a waitress. She's wearing a red T-shirt with the coffeehouse's name on the front. Loose black pants with matching apron that includes pockets for tips and spare change.

In a small corner of the coffeehouse there's a table reserved for Tearesa where she can do her homework and have a small snack so that Inaho can keep an eye on her.

They have been living in New Orleans for about two years and Inaho still doesn't know anybody who can take care of Tearesa while she's working.

So Inaho decided to take Tearesa with her.

The owner doesn't mind as long Inaho works on over time once a week.

"Lets see, that is one Cappuccino Mocha, one Espresso lite, and two chocolate biscuits." Said Inaho taking down an order.

"Yes Miss, that is correct." Said a male customer with his female companion.

"Okay coming right up." Inaho left the couple and went over the kitchen to send out the order.

Tearesa was calmly doing her homework and having some milk and chocolate cookies for a light snack.

Seconds later Inaho came back from the kitchen and brought the couple their order. "Here you go and enjoy." Said Inaho with a smile.

"Thank you Miss." Replied the female customer.

Inaho decided to check on Tearesa. "And how are you doing today miss?" She joked a bit.

"I'm fine thank you for asking Inaho." Tearesa responded politely. "I'm almost done with my homework."

"That's great." Replied Inaho cheeringly. "And I'm almost done with my shift. Just ten more minutes and we can leave for dinner."

"Okay." Added Tearesa. Just then she notice Inaho's earring is starting to glow brightly again. "What is wrong with your earring Inaho?" Tearesa asked.

"I-I-I don't know Tearesa." Inaho confessed. "It's been doing that all day this afternoon and I keep getting this weird feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Tearesa questioned.

"I'm not sure really." Inaho answered. "It feels like a small surge of energy that flows through me every time my earring glows."

"Did Grandma Elenore told you about the earring before we left?" Tearesa asked again.

"No, she told me to take it with me and remember her." Said Inaho.

"Maybe you can asked her about it when we get her from Transylvania." Tearesa quipped.

"Okay I'll do that." Replied Inaho as she mussed with Tearesa's hair and they both giggled. Alas, what the poor girls don't know that their grandmother passed away about a year ago.

Just then the glowing has stopped.

"What happened to the light?" Tearesa inquired.

"That's another mystery." Replied Inaho. "Well time for me to get back to work" Inaho announced. "See you later Tearesa." She gave her little sister a small kissed on the cheek.

"Okay Inaho." Said Tearesa and went back doing her homework.

Unaware of the Hitomebore sisters, there is a black mini van parked across the coffeehouse and inside the mini van is our favorite couple, Malariya in her human disguise, and Mahno who seemed revitalized after their 'rest' in their room.

The locket pin that Malariya is wearing is glowing again and it seems to be brighter than ever.

"At last we have found them!" Malariya announced.

"Are you sure Malariya?" Mahno asked.

"Yes definitely! They're in that building!" Answered Malariya as she pointed at the coffeehouse.

"I'm not so sure about this." Mahno pointed out. "I feel like we're stalking them."

"Nonsense my darling Mahno." Malariya reassured him. "Lady Elenore instructed me to find the girls so that we can take care of them."

"And what are you going to say once we meet them?" Mahno questioned. "Hello girls. Your Grandmother told me to look for you before she died. And we've been searching for the two of you with this locket pin that she left with us. By the way Inaho, I have brother that's been ashes for about over 176 years and he be so perfect for you. You would be so kind if you let a small droplet of you blood so that you can revive him. Oh and I almost forgot, I'm 1/4th vampire that know a little bit of witchcraft and my husband is half warlock and half werewolf."

Malariya playfully whack him on the head with her fan. "Do not fret my husband." Malariya confirmed him. "I will think of something."

The two of waited patiently inside of the mini van for the sisters to come out.

Five minutes later, the Hitomebore sisters came out of the coffeehouse in their school uniforms and headed towards their car.

"There they are!" Said Malariya in a whisper as she pointed at the girls.

"I don't believe it!" Mahno replied. "It's really them!"

"Oh my looked how they grown." Malariya concluded with small tears of joy in her eyes. "Little Tearesa looks like a little lady, and Inaho, my she has become a lovely young woman."

Inaho started their car and drove out of the coffeehouse's parking lot and took off.

"Don't just sit there Mahno, let's go before we loose them." Malariya franticly told him.

"Okay then." Replied Mahno as he started their mini van followed the girls.

"What are we going to have for dinner Inaho?" Tearesa asked innocently.

"Well I was think about making some that chicken Alfredo that you liked so much." Inaho answered with her warm smile.

"Yay!" Tearesa cheered happily.

At that moment, Inaho's earring started to glow again. "Not again." Inaho sighed heavily. Then she notices the mini van that's been following them. "Great, first my earring is acting up again now this?" Inaho asked herself sorrowfully.

"What is it Inaho?" Asked Tearesa as she looked at her big sister with concern.

"Just someone trying to get through." Inaho replied in a simple manner "I'll just go ahead and let them pass." Inaho gently slide the car to right but then the mini van followed them to the right as well. "What the..." Inaho baffled as she saw the van doing the same thing as she was. She tried to go to the left but the mini van went to the left as well.

"I think that mini van is following us well Inaho." Tearesa implied.

"I think you might be right Tearesa." Inaho confirmed. "But who can possibly know us and knows where we are?" She thought to herself. By a second a certain thought came to her. "No it can't be. She couldn't possibly have found us." Said Inaho in a small whisper so that Tearesa couldn't hear her and trying to make her panic. "Hang on Tearesa. I'm going to try to loose them." Inaho announced as she stepped on the gas to move faster.

"Hurry up Mahno! We're loosing them!" Malariya urged Mahno.

"Alright hang on!" Said Mahno as he stepped on the gas pedal and speed up the mini van.

"They're still following us!" Tearesa called out, looking from behind the car.

"Is that so. Well then we'll just see about that." Inaho corroborated as she took a small sharp turn to the right and into a small ally.

"Faster my love faster!" Malariya encouraged Mahno.

"Okay here we go!" Mahno responded as he did what Malariya told but unfortunately they drove past the ally that Inaho and Tearesa were hiding.

The Hitomebore Sisters slowly got out as they saw the mini van left and simply took off.

"Ha! We showed them didn't we Sis?" Tearesa laughed.

"Oh yes we did!" Inaho respond as they gave each other a high five.

The two of them we so busy celebrating their little victory that they didn't notice that the mini van some how found them again, but this time it managed to stay low so they wouldn't be notice.

"Now lets try stay with them but not to close this time." Said Malariya.

"Not to worry my dear. Soon we'll be able to explain the whole situation." Mahno reassured his wife.

"Do not worry my dear brother. I'll make sure that you and Inaho will be together soon." Malariya cooed to the coffin that was under the back seat.

A small whined was also heard from the back.

"You too Max." Mahno comforted the dog from the driver seat.

"My my, how cleaver of them for loosing us like that." Malariya compliment Inaho's attempt from awhile back. "Inaho will be the perfect bride for my brother." With that Malariya smiled a wide smile.

Meanwhile in downtown New Orleans.

The five villains, who are staying at the Queen and Crescent Hotel, are having a conference in the hotel's lounge.

Rasputin was slowly waving his left ringed hand with the yellow hair ribbon on his fore finger over a map of the city that they have recently bought from the airport to find the location of the missing girls.

Everyone was waiting with anticipation for the rings to react.

Except for Natasha who has been irritable since they got here. "What the hell is taking so long!?" Barked Natasha as she slammed her martini on the table.

"Have patients milady." Said Sangermaine coolly. "Master Rasputin knows exactly what he is doing."

"These things take time to work if we want to find the missing sisters." Added Camille, taking a small sip of her Shirley Temple.

"But we've sitting in here for about an hour." Natasha confirmed. "When I want results I want them now!"

"Please calm yourself Lady DeMon-Hitomebore and have another drink." Said Srg. Crondar nervously while trying to hold his beer mug.

"Are you telling me what to do?!" Natasha asked irritably as she gave the Sargent the look of a thousands deaths.

"No no of course not ma'am." Crondar replied with a sheepish smile.

Finally the rings on Rasputin's left hand had started glowing.

"I have found them." Rasputin announced as he pointed to the location that has the most energy reading.

Everyone was looking into the map where Rasputin was pointing.

"Excellent!" Natasha praised. "Now lets go out and get them."

"Not quite yet my dear Natasha." Said Rasputin in a calm voice.

"What?! But you have found out where they are!" Natasha bellowed.

"Yes but it quite late and people might get suspicious around here." Sangermaine pointed out.

"It's best if wait until morning so we work on a plan about how to get them." Camille suggested.

"Very well then." Natasha growled. "We'll meet here tomorrow morning dawn. Come Srg.!"

"Yes My Lady." Crondar obeyed as he got up and saluted and they all went off with Natasha.

Moments later Inaho and Tearesa are now safe at home and eating their dinner when they heard the doorbell rang.

"Who could that be at this hour?" Inaho asked.

"I'll get it." Said Tearesa as she got out of the table and ran to the door.

"Wait Tearesa, first we must check to see who it is before answering the door." Inaho instructed.

Tearesa peek through the window at the front. "It's a pretty lady and nice looking man." Tearesa announced as Inaho catches up with her.

"Is it anybody we know?" Inaho asked.

"I don't think so Inaho." Tearesa answered.

Then Inaho starts to get concern. "Go back to the dining room Tearesa, I'll handle this." Inaho directed and Tearesa obeyed. She carefully open the door and there stood a woman in her twenties with platinum blonde hair, cream colored skin, and crystal blue eyes.

The woman was wearing that same outfit when she arrived at the New Orleans Lakefront Airport and the pin in the front.

Behind her was a man in his thirties with tanned skin and chestnut brown hair that is wavy on the front and clean cut at the back. He too was also wearing his same outfit from the airport and is carrying light brown duffel bag over his right shoulder.

"Hello, may I help you?" Inaho greeted the strangers politely.

"Are you Ms. Inaho Hitomebore?" The lady stranger asked.

"Yes?" Inaho answered with some suspicion.

"At last we have found you!" The lady said happily just as she was about to hug Inaho, but she abruptly stopped when Inaho grabbed the coat rack and holds it against her.

"All right who sent you?" Inaho demanded.

"Pardon?" Mahno questioned.

"Who sent you? Was it my stepmother? Because if she did then you can just go tell that bitch to forget it!" Inaho replied with such force. "She can keep the castle and the property but I'm keeping my little sister!"

"Now now Inaho darling there's no need to use just language." The lady stranger lectured Inaho, which seems to annoy her.

"Listen, I don't have time for this!" Inaho pointed it out. "It's a school night and my sister and I need to make lunch for tomorrow. So if you two don't mind, please leave." Inaho was about to close the door but it was block by the lady stranger's gloved hand. Inaho tried and tried but it was no use. "How can anyone that thin be so strong." Inaho thought to herself but this woman is truly strong.

"Please Inaho darling?" The lady stranger pleaded. "If you just give me a chance then everything will be explained."

At the same time, Inaho heard a loud bark from the corner of the house. "Is it? Can it be?" She asked herself. The next thing she saw was a large German Shepherd running out of the corner and jumped on her. Causing her to fall on the floor.

The dog started to lick her face with extra effort.

"Max, I told you to hide behind the corner till we call for you!" The man scolded the dog.

Max whimper apologetically.

"Max? Max! It is you!" Inaho cried out cheerfully as she hug the dog with might. "Oh I miss you so much boy!"

"Are you all right Inaho? I heard a loud thump and I thought...." Said Tearesa as she stepped out of the dining room. Then she sees Inaho hugging their only friend from back home. "Max!" She shouted happily as Inaho let go of the dog and he started running towards her. Tearesa quickly caught Max and gave him the biggest hug that she can give him. "Oh Max, did you followed us all the from Romania just to be with us?" Tearesa asked as she scratches the dog's ears.

Max gave a numerous amounts of kisses on her face.

"Oh I'm so sorry darling." The lady in the door way apologized. "It was suppose to be part of the surprise."

"That's okay." Inaho accept as she got up from the floor and dusted herself off. "If Max was able to be with you without any suspicion, then you are not working for my stepmother. Sorry for the accusation." Inaho bowed.

"That's quite alright my dear." The lady forgave. "Your grandmother has been telling us about how your stepmother has been treating you and you sister. Personally we don't blame you."

"You know my grandmother?" Inaho asked curiously.

"I used to serve her?" the lady replied solemnly.

"She must be new that Grandmother hired." Inaho thought. "I've never seen her before." Then she noticed the pin on the lady's black top.

Both the pin and the earring suddenly started to glow at the same time.

Inaho felt the energy that is even stronger than the last time.

The glowing now stops.

"Pardon me for asking but where did you get that?" Inaho questioned while pointing at the pin.

"It was your grandmother's" The lady answered kindly with a smile while gently removing the pin and showing it to Inaho. "She told us that we can find you and your sister with it."

"She was the one who sent us to find you." The man behind the lady implied.

"She has?" Inaho inquired. "Oh where are my manners? Would you two like to come in please?"

"But of course and thank you." The lady accepted Inaho's invitation the two of the entered the house.

Inaho bowed down to her guest with a slight blush. "Would two care for something to drink?" Inaho offered

"Thank you but no." The lady declined delicately. "Please let us introduce ourselves."

"Oh yes of course, how rude me, please." Said Inaho shyly.

"I am Malariya Von Mosquiton-DuBua." Malariya presented. "And this is my husband, Dr. Mahno DuBua." Motioning her fan to Mahno.

"Please to meet you." Inaho shook their hands. "Tearesa, these kind people are Mr. and Mrs. DuBua." Inaho introduced her to them. "They used to work for Grandmother Elenore."

"Hello." Tearesa greeted them shyly.

Max urged her to walk up to them.

"Hello darling, please you and your sister can call us Malariya and Mahno." Malariya addressed Tearesa by extending her hand.

Tearesa kindly shook it.

"Now that we've all got acquainted with each other, would like to join us in the living room?" Inaho offered.

"Oh yes, thank you Inaho darling." Malariya accepted and Inaho lead them to the living room with Max and Tearesa following them from behind and asked them to sit

"Now you said that you were sent by my grandmother?" Inaho asked them politely.

"That is correct." Malariya assured her.

"Then please tell me, how is she? Is she okay?"

Malariya and Mahno's smiles softly faded into sorrow.

"Is something a matter?" Inaho queried with concern. "What is something I said."

"No my dear." Malariya confirmed.

"I'm afraid that there's something that we have to tell you about your Grandmother." Mahno added with sympathy.

Max whined in sadness.

"What is it?" Inaho asked Malariya with worry.

"What's wrong with Grandma?" Tearesa questioned innocently.

"I was hoping to wait for the appropriate time for the both of you tell you this." Malariya replied with a mournful tone in her voice.

"Your grandmother past away about a year ago." Mahno completed for Malariya with the same mournful voice.

Both Inaho and Tearesa gasped in shock. They can't believe what they just heard.

"Grandmother Elenore is gone?" Said Inaho with tears welding up in her eyes.

"Yes. I'm so sorry darling." Malariya responded with condolence.

"No, no, it's not true! She can not be dead!" Tearesa protested. But with the looks on her sister and their guests' faces, it was no lie.

They just learn they have lost the last member of their family who love them and loved back.

With that knowledge Tearesa broke down into crying and tears were streaming down their faces.

"This is my fault." Inaho blamed herself. "I should've taken her with us when we had the chance."

"No it isn't Inaho my dear." Malariya reassured her.

"Even if she had come along with you, she knows that she couldn't make it half way." Mahno added.

"We were saving most of our money so we could get her an airline ticket so she can live with us." Tearesa cried. "We even made a room for her."

"And I know she would've love it too." Malariya comforted the girls. "But there are something that people can not prevent." Malariya pulled out a small handkerchief from her purse and dried up their tears. "There there darlings." She cooed them. "Everything is going to be all right. Before your grandmother left, she has made some sort of video message for you two."

"She has?" Said Inaho calming down her tears.

"But of course. Mahno, would you please give Inaho the tape?" Malariya requested.

"Yes dear." Mahno obeyed and search through his duffel bag. He finally found the tape and casually gave it to Inaho.

Inaho got up to the other end of the room and turned on both the TV and Combo player. She inserted the tape and pressed the play button.

The tape starts playing as Inaho went back to her seat. The beginning started black at first, then a picture begins to appear.

An old woman came into the scene. It was Inaho and Tearesa's late grandmother Elenore. "Hello there my little ones." Elenore greeted with a warm and wrinkled smile.

"Hello Grandma." Tearesa greeted back, believing that she could hear her.

"If you two are watching this then you know why." Said Elenore with a mournful tone. "I've recently joined up with your grandfather and your parents. I'm so sorry that I can't be where you are my dears. But let's not go into that right now." Elenore made her smile again. "Now lets get started shall we?" She stated. "Inaho, if you still feeling bad about running away from home, then don't be."

Inaho smiled a little bit at that part.

"You and Tearesa did what you have to do. I just couldn't bear the thought the two of you being alone with that awful Natasha." Elenore proclaimed. "Plus the fact of having the castle and property till you come of age. But still, you two needed to be look after." She established. "That's why I sent my two loyal servants and best friends, Malariya Von Mosquiton and Mahno DuBua, to look for you so I can leave you two in their care."

Inaho and Tearesa looked and Malariya and Mahno and gave each other smiles. Then they went back to Elenore.

"Please don't fear them my dears. They have been a great service to me before your parents were even born."

Inaho looked at the tape funny. "How can they know Grandma for that long?" Inaho asked herself.

"If you are wondering about that Inaho, I'll let them explain."

Inaho was surprised when Elenore said that.

"They know that you two needed guardians till your time of age." Elenore settled that statement. "Oh there's one more thing. If you are still wearing that earring that I gave you before you left Inaho, there's something that I must tell you."

Inaho looked closely at the screen with great interest.

"Centuries ago there is a great treasure that proclaims to be the giver of life." Said Grandmother Elenore. "This treasure was called the O-Part! It was suppose to grant to who ever was holding it eternal life. I myself was tempted to make that wish, but then I realized something." Elenore confessed. "If I was going to be eternal, what about the people that I care about the most. I could've never make them eternal against their will. So I had Malariya and Mahno to scatter bits of the O-Part in different directions of the world."

Malariya and Mahno sit up straight very proudly of themselves.

"The earring that you are wearing Inaho is made by the piece of the O-Part."

Inaho reached to her earring.

"I also gave Malariya a small pin that was also made by same material as the earring."

Malariya took off the pin and presented to Inaho. "That's how I managed to find you." She said, giving Inaho the pin.

"The pin and earring were once part of the O-Part." Mahno declared. "When either them started to glow it means that they are very close."

"That would've explain weird glowing I keep getting from my earring." Inaho pinpointed out.

"Correct my dear." Malariya complimented as Inaho returned the pin.

Grandmother Elenore continues to go on. "The reason I'm telling you this is because who ever has the O-Part will have great power over life." Elenore announced. "But if falls into the wrong hands, it will be a device of destruction. And knowing Natasha, if she ever finds out about this, she will be more dangerous than before. You must find all the missing pieces of the O-Part before Natasha, or else all is lost. I must go now dear little granddaughters. Good-bye my dears. Malariya and Mahno, please protect them at all times, no matter what cost. And may our ancestors be watching you." The screen faded back to black and Inaho stopped playing the tape.

"Grandma is gone isn't she." Tearesa stated with her sad eyes.

Inaho just looked at her and try to think of something to say but all she could do is bring her head to her to the crook of her neck and said, "Yes but she's with Mom and Daddy now."

"I know that this is very difficult for you two right now." Malariya confounded.

"But do not worry, soon everything is going to be alright." Added Mahno, trying to comfort the girls.

"But this is all happening so fast." Inaho confessed. "Tearesa and I have already got our lives back to normal and all of the sudden this happens."

"It's alright Inaho darling." Malariya soothed. "I promised your grandmother that Mahno and I will take care of you and Tearesa."

"But what are we going to do now?" Tearesa asked.

"I don't know Tearesa I just don't know." Inaho admitted. "And what that talk about something called the O-Part?" She questioned both Malariya and Mahno.

"It's exactly what your grandmother said." Malariya spoke up. "It's a supernatural device that is suppose to be a generator of life."

"Who ever posses the O-Part will have control on life itself." Mahno explained.

"And that's its up to us to find all the missing pieces of it before your stepmother finds out about it." Malariya reminded the girls.

"But we don't have time to go on some sort of treasure hunt." Inaho asserted. "Tearesa and I just started school and I have to work to make a living here. And were just getting our lives back in order." Inaho was about to go into hysterics when Malariya drew them closer and calmed her down.

"Easy there my dear." Said Malariya gently rocking the girls. "Nobody said that you have to look for them right away. We'll give you some time to think it over."

"Thank you." Said Inaho meekly.

"Now then I've gotten a surprise for you Inaho." Malariya chimed with a wide smile.

"After tonight, I'm not sure if I can handle any surprises." Informed Inaho with a tired voice.

"Oh I think you might like this one." Malariya declared sounding convincing. "Mahno, would you please bring in the 'package'?" She asked her husband.

"The package? Oh yeah sure, I'll get it." Mahno obeyed and left the room and went out the door to the garage.

"What this surprise that you want to give to me?" Inaho asked with curiosity.

"Oh it's just a little something that I've been putting on hold for awhile." Malariya remarked trying to act all innocent.

A few minutes later, Mahno came back into the house wheeling in the life-size white box. "Okay here's the 'package'." Mahno announced as he brought it into the living room.

Malariya quickly got up and helped him carry the box. "Very good Mahno." Malariya complimented. "Now let's bring it over to the coffee table." She directed.

They carefully bring the box to the coffee table and gently placed it on top.

"What is it?" Inaho inquired with interest.

"Why don't you open it and find out." Malariya responded with a sly smile.

Inaho was a bit suspicious but went over to the box anyway and simply open the large white box. She went into a complete state of shock when she saw what it is.

"AHHHHH!!!! It's a coffin!" Tearesa screamed and quickly hid behind the couch. Only her eyes peeping on top of the couch so that she stills see what's going on. She is right you know.

It's the same human shaped coffin with the larger version of Inaho crossed earring on the front.

Inaho immediately snapped back into reality and turn to Malariya and Mahno. "Is this some kind of a sick joke, I don't think it's funny!" Inaho fumed.

"Relax Inaho it's not what you think." Said Mahno trying to defend themselves.

"He's right, Darling." Malariya stepped in. "This is just the packing. The real surprise is what inside."

"If it's my grandmother then I'm calling the police!" Inaho told them.

"Trust us it's not your grandmother that's in there." Mahno exclaimed. "She's been buried back home in Transylvania."

"Honest Inaho Darling." Said Malariya making the sign of honor. "We would never do anything that will bring harm to you and Tearesa."

Max walked up to Inaho and whimpered softly as he nuzzles her hand. Letting her know these people are okay.

Inaho's fury simply faded away when she looked into Max's droopy eyes. "Well if it's not my grandmother then who is it?" She interrogated.

"Just remove the cover and look inside." Replied Malariya.

Inaho still not sure what is going on but did as Malariya said and started pushing the cover. As Inaho open the coffin, the cover made a loud thump on the floor. She became quite bewildered when she saw what's really inside. "This is your big surprise?" Inaho asked in a confused manner. "A pile of ashes wearing clothes and sunglasses?"

"Oh no Inaho." Malariya retorted as she walked up to Inaho and the coffin. "It's much more than you think."

"I still don't get it." Inaho confessed.

"Do not worry, you will." Said Malariya. "Now give me your hand." She conducted.

"Huh? What ever for?" Inaho questioned her methods.

"Trust me everything is going to be all right." Malariya confirmed.

Inaho did as Malariya instructed and let her hold her hand.

Malariya pulled out the needle part of the pin and stuck it into Inaho's index finger.

"Ouch! What was that for!?" Inaho demanded as she snatched her hand back.

"It's okay Dearie, it's only for a short while." Malariya acknowledge as she took hold of Inaho's hand again and placed it over the open coffin. "Now then repeat after me. With this blood I am master thee."

"With this blood I am master thee." Inaho repeated, still not knowing where this is going.

In an instant, a small drop of Inaho's blood fell into the coffin and landed on the ashes. The next thing, a swirl of ash and smoke filled the entire room causing two of the sisters to cough a bit.

"What is going!?" Inaho asked while the smoke and ashes started to clear up a bit, but before she can get her answer, two mysterious figures came out of nowhere.

One is male like figure that is made entirely out of flames and the other is a female like figure that is made out of ice.

"Who has awaken us from our slumber!" Said the male fire form.

Inaho was completely speechless and Tearesa ducked back behind the couch.

"Who dares to disturb the sleep of our master!" Added the female ice form.

Then Inaho regain her ability to speak. "I-I-I didn't mean to!" Inaho stuttered with fear in her voice. "What ever I've done, I'm sorry! I was doing what this lady told me!" She addresses to Malariya.

"Hono! Yuki! That's enough! You two are scaring the girls!" Malariya scolded at the two elemental figures.

"Mistress Malariya?" Said the two figures confusingly as they turn to see her. Then they turned and face each other, as they are wonder what is going on. Next the two elements were bowing down at the coffin as though they are worshiping it.

"Now what is happening?" Inaho asked still a bit scared.

Max growled a bit at who ever was scaring Inaho but then he calmed down a bit a he is seeing what is going to happen next.

By one second the room was filled with a bright white light and out of the coffin is a tall and lean shadow figure.

"Miss Inaho Hitomebore. May I present to you my twin brother, Alucard Von Mosquiton!" Malariya introduced at the tall form.

The light dimmed out and what it revealed is a tall lean man with the silvery white hair, pale skin, and almond colored eyes. He has the black circular sunglasses on top of his head and some sort of goofy smile with two small fangs on each corner of his mouth. He is also wearing the purple shirt, black cape and matching slacks, and the small golden crucifix, that looks like Inaho's earring around his neck, that the ashes were wearing.

Tearesa, decided that it might be safe, take a small peek and sees the man standing in front of Inaho.

"Who is he and what is doing to my sister?" She asked herself.

"And so we meet once more." Said Mosquiton as he place his hand over his heart and bows down to Inaho. "My Master." Then he looked and saw Inaho still shaking from all the events that just happen, but Max, with no fear, walked up to the man and stood next to him. "It's you." He assumed to Inaho as he got up and tried to reach to touch her face.

But Inaho backed up and turn away and shutting her eyes tightly. "Stay back! Please don't hurt me!" Inaho begged.

"Huh? Don't you recognized me?" Mosquiton questioned her as though he hope that she knows him.

"Can it be?" Said the male fire one.

"Is it possible?" Added the female ice one.

Then the two of them change into forms of children.

The fire figure is now in the form of a small dark skinned boy with short jagged black hair. Red eyes and small red dot on his forehead. He was wearing a loosely yellow shirt and baggy light brown pants with black sandals and golden rod earrings on each ear.

The ice figure had turned into a little girl with greenish blue hair in some sort of ponytail style. Big blue eyes and cream colored skin. She was wearing a light blue kimono outfit, two circular gold earrings on each ear and an upside triangle around her small neck.

Tearesa was astonished at what she had just seen.

The two of them looked around her age.

Although she is kind of intrigue by the short black haired boy. "He's cute." She thought to herself. Then she just remembered what is happening. "Snap out of it Tearesa." She told herself. "What if these people want to hurt you." Then she went back looking behind from the couch.

"No Brother dear, this is not her, but a remarkable resemblance of her." Said a dulcet yet annoying female voice that only Mosquiton knew too well.

Then he turned around and see whom that voice belong too. "Malariya?!" Said Mosquiton as he is looking at the platinum blonde and crystal blue eyed woman.

"Oh don't be so surprised." She told him. Then she open up her fan that extended into a life size portion and quickly closed it again. Rapidly, her hair, skin, and eyes changed into colors that are the same as Mosquiton's. She also grew in two small fangs that are also like Mosquiton's.

Inaho gasped at Malariya's transformation and Tearesa's eyes went wide.

Malariya walked up to Mosquiton and Inaho. "Mosquo my dear brother, meet Lady Inaho Hitomebore." She introduced them.

"Aw Jeez-it Malariya!" Mosquiton whined. "Do you have to call me that when you introduced me to someone."

Malariya whacked him with her fan. "Don't whine Mosquo!" She scolded. "It's very unappealing." Then she turned to Inaho who is still in shock. "I apologize for my brother's behavior, but he is not so bad once you get to know him." Malariya reassured while Mosquiton is rubbing his head.

"But he.... and they.... And you just..." Inaho stuttered, still trying to figure this whole ordeal. Then in an instant she fainted.

"Oh dear." Said Malariya with concern. "I guess this was all too much for her. Must you do things so dramatically Mosqou?"

"Me? You're the drama queen in the family!" Mosquiton debated.

"I am not!" Malariya protested.

"Oh really, didn't you told Mother and Father that you thought that one of your dollies was in some sort of an emergency?" He mockingly questioning her with his side turned to her and giving her a sarcastic side look on his face.

"I was only six and it was an impressionable and highly distressful time for me!" Malariya countered his remark.

"It had a chocolate stain on its dress from all that fudge that you stole from the kitchen." Mosquiton differentiated her statement.

"I did not steal them, I was merely checking them to see if they are all right." Malariya was getting very infuriated.

"Oh sure you did a great job at doing that. After eating about twenty pieces of them!" Mosquiton scoff at Malariya making her more furious. "But you did generously gave them back in your own special way." He gave her a sarcastic grin.

"Oh you have to bring that up! Didn't you!" Bellowed Malariya in complete hysteria. "Is this the thanks I get for helping to revive you!?"

"No not really, but at least I am grateful for waking me up, even if it is over a hundred and seventy seven year." Mosquiton teased.

"Ooh You Are So Discourteous!" Malariya fumed.

"What, I said I was grateful." Jeered Mosquiton. "See, this is exactly what I meant about why you are always the drama queen."

The two-twin siblings are now in a no hold barred argument as everyone is watching the whole event and Inaho is still unconseous on the couch.

"Well Hono, it started." Said the little greenish blue haired girl.

"Yup Yuki." Replied the little dark skinned boy. "Five minutes from our resurrection and already the Master and his sister are already at each others throats."

"Well at least I didn't get my tongue stuck on an oak tree!" Malariya attacked.

"I was three and you dared me to do it!" Mosquiton blamed her.

Then Mahno miraculously decided to get between the two bickering siblings. "Excuse me, I hate to interrupt this touching brother and sister moment but aren't you two forgetting something?" He asked as he is pointing to the sleeping Inaho.

"Mahno? So my sister's yes dog of a husband is also here as well." Mosquiton taunted

"Now don't you try to get me into this Mosquiton." Mahno calmly but annoyingly told him.

"I see that you still let Malariya lead you on a leash." Mosquiton teased

"Hey I'm trying to help here Plasma breath!" Mahno barked.

"Don't try to test me Dog Boy!" Mosquiton growled.

"Stop it! Stop fighting!" Said a high pitch squealing voice.

Then the three arguing adults turned and see Tearesa who had just got out from behind the couch.

She is standing between them and Inaho with her arm wide open and her feet apart. "Please stop fighting it's upsetting my sister." Tearesa pleaded with tears building up in her eyes.

"Oh I'm so sorry Darling." Malariya apologized. "Mosquo, this is Tearesa. Inaho's little sister."

"Tearesa, this is my brother, Mosquo." She introduced them.

"Hello." Mosquiton greeted extending his hand to show her that she has nothing to fear from him.

Tearesa shyly accepted his hand and shook. "Nice to meet you." Said Tearesa.

"That is a very brave thing you did." Mosquiton complemented Tearesa with his small and goofy smile. "Protecting your big sister like that."

"Thank you." Tearesa receive his kind gesture. "Inaho has always been good at taking care of me. She's been doing so ever since I was little."

"She has hasn't she?" Mosquiton questioned her kindly. Amazed by this little girl's courage.

"Okay everyone I think we have enough excitement for one night." Malariya announced. "Mosquo, why don't take Inaho to her room so that she can get some rest."

"Me? Well all right. I guess I am kind of responsible for scaring her like that." Said Mosquiton as he gently lifted Inaho off the couch.

"Follow me, I'll show you where her room is." Tearesa volunteer.

"Okay then." He replied and follows Tearesa to Inaho's room.

"Mahno darling, would you mind getting some of our belongings so that we get settled in and help Inaho to get adjusted?" Malariya asked him while she playfully tickled his chin.

"Yes dear." Mahno chuckled as he left the room.

"Still fetching for Malariya, aye Mahno?" Mosquiton bemused.

"Now lets not start that again." Mahno called back.

Tearesa open the door to Inaho's room and turned on the light. "Here it is." Tearesa proclaimed as she and Mosquiton enter.

The room has a mural painting of medieval Wiccan rituals. Even the ceiling was painted dark blue with little white spots that represents twinkling stars. Light blue carpeting, a white dresser drawer with a large mirror, a walk-in closet, and white lacy curtains. There's even a double sized bed with blue rose pattern on the comforter. White sheets with matching pillows and a pipe framed headboard.

"This is a pleasant room." Mosquiton complimented.

"Thanks." Tearesa responded gleefully as she opens the comforter and sheets. "Inaho and I painted ourselves."

"Really?" He inquired as he placed Inaho on the bed. "Yup." She informed him as she helped Mosquiton removed Inaho's shoes and pulled up the covers.

"This house was left to us by a nice old lady that Inaho looked after ever since moved here in America. The mural took like a whole year to finish, but the ceiling was easy. All we did was painted dark blue and made those little white spots." She pointed at the ceiling.

"You two must be very talented artists." Mosquiton praised.

"Yeah well, Inaho is the real talented one, I just helped." Tearesa replied shyly. "Come on, let's go so Inaho can get some sleep." She whispered.

"I'll be right there in a second." Mosquiton answered back and Tearesa silently left the room. He turned to the sleeping Inaho. "I don't know if you can her me, but if are, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what happen this night." He atoned. "When I first saw, I thought, well, never mind what I thought. Maybe things will be better tomorrow." With that he gently kissed her on the forehead. "Good night Inaho." He quietly left the room; not aware that a small smile had just crept on Inaho's lips as the lights are turned off.

Seconds later everyone else is still in the living room and Mahno had just came back with a load of luggage as Mosquiton and Tearesa entered.

"Is she alright Mosquo?" Malariya asked with concern. "Yes she is Malariya." Mosquiton answered flatly. "She'll be fine in the morning."

"Very well." Said a relieved Malariya. "Now then, everyone find yourselves a room so we can get started on tomorrow." She directed. "Mahno and I will take the master bedroom upstairs and Max will take the rec room."

"But Mistress Malariya, where are we going to sleep?" Hono asked.

"I can help you find some rooms." Tearesa answered standing next to him.

Hono turned around and sees her looking at him with those liquid brown eyes of her. He had that perplex look on his face as she was watching him.

"Hi my name is Tearesa. What's your name?" She asked oh so innocently.

"I..er..um.." Hono mumbled. He had no idea how cute Tearesa is. "It's Hono, yes, my name is Hono."

"Hono, I like it. It's cute, like you." Tearesa replied nicely, which made him blush a bright shade of pink.

Yuki just snickered quietly behind him.

"Do you two want to stay here for the night? We got some extra rooms upstairs." Tearesa implied.

"Well I er...that is...uh...if you don't mind..." Hono stuttered nervously as he trying to keep cool.

Luckily Yuki stepped in to save him from embarrassment. "Sure we like that." She responded politely as they both bowed.

"Great. Follow me." Tearesa directed.

Hono and Yuki started to follow her.

"Well I never thought that I live to see the day." Yuki whispered to Hono.

"See what?" Hono asked in a low whisper.

"That you might fall for a mortal." Yuki told him furtively.

"I did not!" Hono lashed out under his breath.

"Then why were you acting goofy and such?" Yuki questioned quietly.

"It's just the confusement from tonight that's all." Hono responded trying to get out of this.

"Uh-hu." Said Yuki not buying it. "Hono and Tearesa sitting in the tree." She teased.

"Shut up Yuki." Hono ordered in low growl.

"K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Yuki continue.

"I said be quiet." Hono grumbled.

"First comes love then comes marriage."

"Hush! Do you want her to hear you?" Hono pleaded nervously.

Yuki ignored his plea. "Then comes Hono and Tearesa with a baby carriage."

"I'm telling the Master." Hono threaten and Yuki just snicker.

"Now isn't that adorable?" Said Malariya.

"Yeah, kind of like us." Mosquiton replied.

"Well I guess we better turn in to." Mahno hinted secretly to Malariya.

"Yes we must." Malariya is getting the idea.

"Wait a minute. Who's going to help me carrying my coffin?" Mosquiton asked sternly.

"Fine then." Malariya sighed tiredly. "Mahno, why don't help Mosqou?" She batted her eyelashes.

"Oh okay." Mahno obeyed, knowing if he doesn't do what he is told, he'll be in the doghouse with Max.

Mosquiton and Mahno carefully lifted the coffin and Malariya lead them to Mosquiton's new room.

"Oh I just know that everything will be wonderful." Malariya chirped.

"You do realized that every time you get cheerful, something is bound to go wrong." Mosquiton pointed out to her.

"Oh hush up Little Brother. What could possibly go wrong?" Malariya told him.

"Five minutes. Five lousy minutes." Mosquiton grunted. He always hated every time Malariya calls him 'Little Brother' because she is five minutes older than he is. But he was right about one thing.

Somewhere in the Queen and Crescent hotel, a certain vampire employee of Rasputin woke up with a start. "I don't believe it." Said Sangermaine in disbelief. "He's here after all these years. But how is that possible?" He asked himself. "If he is after the same thing that we are trying to get then our plans will be forfeit. I must tell the master first thing in the morning." He declared then try to go back to sleep.

Thus that is the end of chapter three of our story. Next up, Inaho and Tearesa try to cope up with their new visitors.


	5. Chapter 04: Getting Aquatinted

**Master Mosquiton: New Beginning.**

By Mari

Co-Authored by ArtzAngel

Disclaimer: Mosquiton, Inaho, Hono, Yuki, Sangermain, Camille, and Rasputin are the (c) property of Mosquiton Project. Lady Natasha DeMon-Hitomebore, Sargent Crondar, Malariya, Mahno, Max the loyal German Shepherd, Gregory and Amelia Hitomebore, Grandmother Elenore Hitomebore, Tearesa, and Raul are the (c) property of me. The Laurel Street Bed and Breakfast, The Queen and Crescent Hotel, The Neutral Ground Coffeehouse, The New Orleans Free School, The New Orleans Lakefront Airport, The Southern Repertory Theatre, The Audubon Zoo, The Academy Gallery New Orleans Academy of Fine Arts, Body Hangins, New Orleans Centre, La Madiline's, and the Walter L. Cohen Senior High School are (c) properties of New Orleans, LA. The New Orleans

International Airport is the (c) property of Kenner, LA.

A/N: I want to thank my new friend and co-author, ArtzAngel for helping me writing this chapter and I hope she'll help me in other chapters and stories later on.

The year: 1983

The place: Transylvania, Romania

The event: The birth of the Hitomebore first child.

It was in was a cool summer night at the Hitomebore Castle, and inside a young couple in their late twenties were cuddling up to their first child, a baby girl.

The new baby was covered in a light pink baby blanket and is wearing light lavender baby pajamas with the little footsies and white laced doilies around the collar and the sleeve cuffs. Her short red hair and piercing blue eyes shone brightly as she smiled happily and made cute baby noises as she reached up for her mother.

"Look Gregory." The mother cooed as she looked over to her husband. "She has your eyes." She said as she looked back at the child in her arms. The mother's light brown hair came down to her shoulders which framed her cream colored skin, small pink lips, and tender brown eyes. She was also wearing light blue floral print maternal sleeping gown under her light rose pink robe.

"Yes she has." Chuckled her husband who had the same red hair and blue eyes as his little girl. He had a thin red mustache and a small goatee, which made him look like a poet in some cases. He is also wearing a brown smoker's jacket, yet he doesn't smoke, over a white ruffled shirt. Brown pants and matching slippers. "She also has your smile Amelia." Gregory complimented.

Then the baby made a soft yawn.

"Oh-oh, looks like somebody is ready for bed." Amelia proclaimed as she put her in her crib. "Good night little one." She kissed the baby on the cheek.

"Sweet dreams my little Inaho." Said Gregory as he kissed her on the other cheek. His mustache tickled Inaho and caused her to giggle a bit and just as little Inaho closed her eyes, her parents had already left the room.

Then the wall in her room opened up and a tall woman with long silvery white hair, snowy pale skin, almond colored eyes, and two small fangs on the corners of her mouth walked in. The outfit she is wearing is a long black dress with matching shoes and gloves. She is also wearing two rings on her index finger. The wedding band held a red diamond, while the band was pure gold with carvings of leaves. In fact if you were to look at it from a distance it would almost look like a rose was wrapped around her finger. The woman's name was Malariya and she had snuck in through the hidden door to get a quick peek of the baby. "Oh my there she is!" Malariya silently squealed with delight when she saw little Inaho curled up in her crib. She tiptoed towards the crib to get a better look at the child.

Baby Inaho opened her eyes and saw Malariya and she smiled at her, showing no signs of fear.

"Oh you are just cutest little thing I have ever seen!" Malariya cooed as she tickled the baby under the chin. Then she gently picked Inaho up from her crib and snuggled close to the child. "Ooh you are just too darling for words...Yes you are...Yes you are." Malariya declared joyfully as she gave light kisses on the face that caused the baby to giggle. But Malariya abruptly stopped when she heard familiar voices moving closer from outside the room. She quickly put the baby back into her crib and hurried back to the secret passageway.

After the passageway closed, the parents went back into the room.

"I could've sworn I heard a voice in here." Amelia said with concern.

"I'm sure it was probably just the wind." Gregory reassured her as Amelia went over to Inaho's crib. "Look Gregory." Amelia directed.

They saw little Inaho's faced covered with dark red lipstick. "How did she get so much lipstick on her face?" Amelia asked suspiciously as she gently wiped the kisses off with her handkerchief.

"Maybe it was one of the servants." Gregory replied still looking at his beautiful little girl. "I mean can you blamed them? Who could've resists a face like that?" He said with a soft laugh.

"Well I suppose you're right." Replied Amelia.

"Come on dear, let's just go to bed so that Inaho can get some sleep." Gregory said softly as he kissed her cheek and the two of them left the room.

Somewhere in the castle, Malariya had just enter a different room from the passageway. She still had stars in her eyes as she remembered the little mistress in her arms.

"I just knew you couldn't resist." Said a familiar old voice as she chuckled at Malariya. It was Grandmother Elenore even though she was old; she was still a lot younger then. Her shoulder length silvery white hair laid strait, catching the shine from the candles. She was wearing a pink cardigan sweater over a blue dress with matching shoes and a pearled necklace. On the necklace there was a heart shaped locket pin. It had no pictures in it, yet she always wore it. She started to walk towards Malariya slowly as she held onto her walking cane for support.

"I'm sorry Mistress." Malariya apologized. "It's just that she's so adorable that I couldn't help myself." Malariya's tone of voice showed Elenore her affection towards the child.

"Well, I can't say that I blame you." Elenore said forgivingly. "She is a remarkable child." The old woman praised, she was very proud of her granddaughter.

"Yes she is Elenore. She is so sweet and cute and tiny and..." Malariya said with stars sparkling in her eyes when she was cut off by Elenore who finished her sentence.

"...and you want to introduce her to your brother." Elenore smiled as she saw the embarrassment rise in Malariya.

"Well maybe. When the time is right of course." Said Malariya shyly as she stared at her feet, afraid of what the mistress might say.

"Well when Inaho is a little older you can do that." Said Elenore as she smiled at the ever so happy lady vampire.

"Oh thank you my Mistress." Malariya praised with great respect.

"It's my pleasure Malariya." Replied Elenore as she gave Malariya a small hug. "I think they might make a very good couple. Speaking of couples, don't you think that your husband, Mahno, is getting lonely tonight?" She asked with a sly smile.

"Oh yes but of course." Replied Malariya as she blushed and let out small giggle. "I must be with him at once. Good night Lady Elenore." She bowed to the old woman in front of her.

"Good night Malariya." Elenore returned the bow when Malariya was far away from the room, Elenore turned towards the window and faced up to the shining moon that hung in the sky. "Hear my prayers Great Ancestors. Please let there be good fortune for our family in this time of need. For this will be the first day of my first grandchild's life and she'll soon be facing more that yet to come."

She had finished her prayer and began to walk away from the window.

* End of flashback*

Master Mosquiton: New Beginning

Chapter 04: Getting Aquatinted

It was early in the morning and Inaho was sleeping soundly until a delicious smell stirred her awake. "That smells like, Chocolate Chip Pancakes." Said Inaho, quickly waking up trying to savor the smell. "Can it be?" She asked herself as she smiled happily. "Man, what a weird dream, Grandma had died after we moved to America, and then these 'Vampires' came over and....whatever!" She dropped the dream and was convinced that Grandmother Elenore was alive and in the kitchen cooking breakfast for her and Tearesa. Inaho ran out of her room, not realizing that she had slept in the same clothes that she was wearing last night. "Grandmother! Grandma is that you?" Inaho called as she ran towards the kitchen. When she got there, her happy face turn into stun when she that the person cooking breakfast was not Grandmother Elenore but the visitors from last night. "So it wasn't a dream." She quietly said to herself sadly.

"Good Morning Inaho Darling." Malariya greeted her with a warm smile. "I see that you slept well."

"I....ai....ah....uh." Inaho was speechless from shock.

"You've already met my brother, Alucard Von Mosquiton." Malariya motioned Inaho to Mosquiton who was making the Chocolate Chip Pancakes.

"Hello Inaho, it's very nice to meet you." Mosquiton welcomed her as he was mixing the batter.

"Uh um hello." Said Inaho shyly, still trying to figure out what is going on when she heard a small familiar voice say.

"Hi Inaho glad that you are awake."

Inaho turned around and see it was Tearesa. "Tearesa!" She cried happily and hugged her little sister. "Oh I'm so glad that you are okay." Inaho smiled as she hugged her sister tighter.

"Of course I am Sis... and I can't breathe!!" Tearesa wheezed and in a flash Inaho dropped the pressure in her arms.

Then Inaho heard a familiar bark.

It was Max and he jotted up to Inaho and gave her a good morning kiss.

"Oh Max! You are here too!" Inaho sighed happily as she hugged the dog.

"These people are really nice once you get to know them, and Mosquiton was the one who helped you." Tearesa said with a big smile on her face.

"Mosquiton?" Inaho questioned as she turned to look at Mosquiton.

"Well I sort of feel bad about scaring you last night." Mosquiton apologized shyly as he scratched the back of his head. "I'm really sorry about that." He replied as his shyness was soon covered with concern.

"Oh, well thank you." Inaho forgave him, her fear and shockness was slowly fading away.

"Come darling, you must be famished from your rest." Malariya proclaimed.

"Well I am a bit hungry." Inaho confessed as she let go of Max.

Malariya directed the Hitomebore sisters into the breakfast nook with Max following close behind. "You've already know my husband, Mahno." She gestured to the man sitting at the table next to her.

"Hey there, glad that you are up." Mahno greeted.

"Why yes, good morning." Inaho returned the greeting with a smile.

"And these two are Hono and Yuki." Malariya turned their direction to the Elementals.

"Children, say hello." Malariya decreed.

"Hello Mama Inaho." Hono and Yuki addressed Inaho together plainly.

"Huh?? Mama?" Said Inaho with a perplex look.

"Don't worry deary, you'll get used to it." Malariya reassured her.

"Well..um.. okay." Replied Inaho giving everyone a confused look but then looked over to them with a smiling face. "How do you do?" She asked.

"How do we do what?" Hono asked confusedly.

"It's just a form of greeting." Tearesa confirmed him as she giggled.

"Oh, okay." Said Hono blushing.

Yuki laugh quietly.

"Shut up Yuki." He growled through his teeth.

Yuki just smirked.

"Breakfast is ready." Mosquiton announced. He entered the nook with a plate load of pancakes. "I hope I got them right." Said Mosquiton as he served Inaho a couple of slices to her. "Malariya told me that these are Tearesa and your favorites." He said with a soft smile.

"Well yes they are. Thank you." Inaho replied shyly as she took the first bite of the pancake.

Everyone was watching her with anticipation as she chewed.

To her surprise, they were very good. "It's just like how my grandmother used to made them." Inaho complimented with a smile.

The rest were relieved and Mosquiton started serving to everyone else.

"Thank you Inaho." Said Mosquiton; the compliment made him happy. "I was afraid that you wouldn't like them. It took me five times to get the recipe right.

"But it took him 2 hours to figure out how to turn on the stove." Mahno joked.

Mosquiton was about to dump the pancakes on his head when Malariya cut him off.

"Anyway, we are so glad that you like them Inaho Darling." Malariya confirmed.

"I do, thank you so much." Inaho responded. She was about to take another bite when she noticed what time it was. "Oh my GOD!" She shrieked. "8:45 already?! I'm late!" Inaho screamed as she quickly got up and make a dash to the doorway but Malariya was faster and had cut her off.

"Easy Inaho Darling." Said Malariya trying to calm her down. "It's okay, I took the liberty of calling your school and told them that you weren't feeling very well." She explained.

"You called my school?" Inaho asked.

"That is correct." Malariya answered with a smile. "I also called Tearesa's school and your manager at the Neutral Grounds Cafe and told them the same thing. So that way the two of you will be able to spend time to know everyone."

"And what else did you tell them?" Inaho questioned.

"Well I said that I was your guardian and that I have everything under control." Said Malariya simply.

Inaho looked a little pale.

"Is there something a matter Inaho Darling?" Malariya inquired with concern.

"Oh-oh sis, looks like you might have caused another panic attack." Said Mosquiton.

"Hush up Mosqou!" Malariya screamed.

"I think I know what's wrong." Tearesa spoke up and everyone turned towards her. "When Inaho and I first started school and she started working here, she told both of our principals and her boss that we are orphans and that we have no guardians."

Malariya's face simply fell in embarrassment.

"Well here it comes." Said Hono.

"Let the fun begin."Added Yuki.

Inaho had gone into complete hysterics. "And now the schools and the cafe will think that we're running some sort of scam!" Inaho shouted in panic.

"Calm down Inaho darling. We'll think of something." Malariya tried to convince her.

"How do you expect me to calm down!?" Inaho asked in a frenzy. "They'll probably call the police and makes us tell them where we used to live! If they do, my stepmother will sure to find us and take us away!" Inaho broke into tears when Mosquiton came up and placed his arms around her. She immediately stops crying.

"It's okay Inaho." Mosquiton said in a comforting tone. "Malariya may mess up sometimes, but we manage to think things through. I promise you that nothing bad is going to happen to you and Tearesa."

Inaho looked up at him with her eyes still filled with tears. "Really?" She asked looking at his friendly and goofy smile.

"Of course." Mosquiton reassured. "I am bound to you by your blood so I'm going to protect you and your sister any way I can."

Inaho unexpectedly wrapped her arms around Mosquiton's waist and buried her head in his chest. "Oh thank you." She muffled between sniffs and smiled.

Mosquiton simply blush a bright red.

"See Mosqou, I told you she will like you." Said Malariya with a teasing smile.

"Shut up Malariya." Grumbled Mosquiton when Malariya whacked him with her fan.

"Never use harsh words at me Little Brother." Malariya said smugly.

Mosquiton rubbed his head and murmured "Five minutes. Five lousy minutes."

Inaho noticed what she was doing and quickly removed herself from Mosquiton. "I'm so sorry about that." Inaho apologized slightly blushing.

"It's okay really." Mosquiton forgave her by giving a small grin.

Just then everyone smelled something burning from the kitchen.

"Oh no I left the sausages on the stove!" Mosquiton shouted in panic as everyone rushed into the kitchen.

The sausages had been left on the stove for too long and were now on fire.

Mosquiton feverishly tried to turn off the stove but by accident he turn the knob on high and the flames grew bigger, the flames flickered and soon his cape was on fire. "AAAAAAH!!!!!" "PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT! PUT IT OUT!" Mosquiton screamed in hysteria as he is running around in the kitchen with his cape in a blaze.

Inaho rushed over to one of the cabinets and retrieved a fire extinguisher. Aimed it at the stove and Mosquiton and covered them both with white foam. "Well that takes care of that." Said Inaho "Are you okay now Mosquiton?" She asked concernedly.

"Yes I'm fine. Thank you." Mosquiton answered solemnly while looking at his damaged cape. "I am so sorry about that fire accident." He said sadly.

"It's okay really." Replied Inaho as she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There's no major damage and nobody got hurt....although..Wish I could say the same thing about your cape." She said as she looked at the burnt cape.

"This is the only cape I've own." Mosquiton moaned pathetically.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself Mosquo." Malariya scolded Mosquiton. "Just be thankful that Inaho save your life."

Mosquiton hang his head low. He didn't know what was worse, having his cape on fire or being scolded by his twin sister.

Inaho patted him on the back "Don't worry about it." She said and smiled warmly at Mosquiton. "Maybe we can get you a new one." Inaho replied happily.

"Really?" Mosquiton asked.

"What a splendid idea!" Malariya approved. "What a better way to get know each then to go shopping!" Malariya raised her fan in triumph and laugh victoriously. "Ahahahahehehehohoho!"

Hono and Yuki grabbed their heads in pain.

"Oh no." Hono said grudgingly.

"It has begun." Added Yuki solemnly.

"What is?" Tearesa questioned them.

"Mistress Malariya is, what you mortals call, a shopaholic." Yuki responded with dismal.

"Is that bad?" Tearesa queried innocently wondering why Hono and Yuki were terrified of this.

"No, not really, for a normal person." Hono informed her. Not letting her know how afraid he is.

"But when the Mistress shops, she becomes like possed whirlwind." Yuki noted.

"Trying to get anything that is not bolted down." Hono said as he tried not to imagine the baggage he would have to carry home.

"Everybody to the cars!" Malariya ordered as she cast her human disguise spell and promptly left the room.

"I'll go get the keys." Said Mahno and followed his ecstatic wife.

Everyone except Inaho and Tearesa sighed and simply followed her.

"And so the madness begins." Mosquiton begrudged in a gravely voice.

"Oh come now, it can't be that bad." Inaho reassured him.

"You never shopped with my sister before have you?" Mosquiton asked Inaho, which left her in a puzzled look as she left the room.

Meanwhile back at the Queen and Crescent Hotel, Rasputin and his two minions were waiting for the arrival of Natasha and Srg, Crondar in the hotel lounge.

"Are you sure?" Camille asked hopefully.

"Yes I am positive that he is here." Sangermain answered with a straight face. "I felt his presence about last night. Mosquiton is now in this city." He said as his anger started to boil his blood.

"Hmm...From what you have told me about him, this could be a problem." Rasputin concurred.

"A problem? But I've waited almost over 400 years to be with him again." Said Camille with small hearts and stars in her eyes.

"Not so fast Camille." Sangermain snapped her back to reality. "I'm afraid there's something you should know." He said, his face stern

"Huh? What do you mean?" Camille questioned him suspiciously.

"A little a while ago yesterday, I felt another presence that is little similar to Mosquiton's when we enter the New Orleans City limits." He replied straightforward.

At first Camille didn't know whom he was talking about then she understood what he had meant. "Ooh I can't believe this! She is here too?!" Camille spat as she slammed the table causing it to shake.

"Yes I'm afraid so, Camille." Sangermain confirmed.

"Who is this 'she' that you are referring to my servants?" Rasputin inquired.

"Malariya, my Lord." Sangermain replied.

"Mosquiton's twin sister. She's the one who called off my marriage to Mosquiton!" Said Camille in bitter anger.

"That is because you wanted Mosquiton to drink from you so you can become immortal." Sangermain reminded her.

"But I asked him to do so I can be with him for all eternity." Camille rebutled.

"But what you didn't know is that vampires cannot impregnate vampires!" Sangermain added, "That's why Malariya declared your marriage to Mosquiton null and void!" He said with defeat written all over his face.

"That is enough!" Rasputin silenced them both. "We can deal with this problem with these twins later. Right now we need to help Lady Natasha DeMon-Hitomebore on finding the girls." He said.

"Yes my Lord."

"Sorry my Lord."

Both Sangermain and Camille apologized simutantisly with their head bowed down in respect.

Just then Natasha and Srg. Crondar entered the lounge and joined up with Rasputin and his servants.

"Ahh Natasha." Greeted Rasputin as he kissed Natasha's hand. "Are you ready to begin our search?" The old man asked.

"Yes let's hurry before they found out we are here." Said Natasha impatiently as they left the lounge.

"Mosquiton, if you are here, then I will finally have the pleasure of destroying you." Sangermain thought to himself.

"If that bitch Malariya is here, I will finally have my revenge." Camille said to herself a cruel smile crossing her lips.

Later that day, the Hitomebore sisters and their new guests were now at shop that is called 'Body Hangings' which contained a good collection of capes, scarves, and cloaks.

It didn't take Malariya long to start collecting anything that she saw. "I'll take this and this, some of these and this, and I'll take this and this, ooh I want this too." Malariya rambled as she took up any item that she spotted.

"Calm down Malariya!" Said Mahno as he desperately tries to catch up with her. "We can only afford one or two items in here!" He said as he tried to pull her away from a new section.

"Once again, the Malariya Monsoon has struck yet another area." Said Hono as he, Yuki and Tearesa watched Malariya grabbing up a storm.

"And she just warming up." Informed Yuki.

"Is she always like this when she goes shopping?" Tearesa asked.

"Yes." Hono and Yuki answered flatly.

Elsewhere in the store, Inaho was searching through some rack trying to find a new cape for Mosquiton. "Here's one I think you might like." She said as she pulled out a black cotton cape with red lining and handed it over to Mosquiton.

"Are you sure you don't mind paying for this?" Mosquiton asked.

"Don't worry about it, I think I can manage." Inaho reassured him. "Now try it on and let's see how it looks on you."

Mosquiton removed his burned cape and Inaho held it for him. He tried on the new cape and took hold the two sides to open it up.

"Well how does it look?" Inaho asked smiling.

"Well I do like the colors." Mosquiton answered approvingly. "And it's a whole lot lighter than my old one. Yes this one will do nicely." He said, as he stood there fascinated at the selection.

"Okay now let's see how it looks in the mirror." Inaho suggested.

"Um uh are you sure it's a good idea?" Mosquiton's was afraid that she's going to be frightened of what she going to see.

"Oh come on don't tell me your mirror shy." Inaho joked. But when she got him to look at a nearby mirror, she gasped in shock.

"Oh no." Mosquiton thought gravely.

"Y-y-y-you have no reflection." Inaho proclaimed.

"I should've known that Malariya didn't tell you." Mosquiton acknowledged.

"But that means you two are vampires?" Inaho pinpointed the obvious.

"You mean not afraid of us?" He questioned.

"Well why I should I be?" Inaho declared. "I am from Romania." She smiled.

"So you are okay about this?" Mosquiton asked her.

"Well I admit that it was kind of a surprised to me." Inaho confessed. "But I grew up learning about witchcraft and the supernatural, so I'm sort of used to it. But of course, how you were summoned caught me off guard."

Mosquiton smiled at her comment. "Well the truth is Malariya and I are only 1/4th vampires." He admitted.

"1/4th?" Inaho pondered. "Then that means one of your parents is human and the other one is..."

"Half vampire." Mosquiton finished for her.

"But which one?" She inquired.

"Don't know actually." He replied. "Malariya and I were raised by two humans. We were both found by a noble man and his wife when we were babies and they took us up as their children."

"I see, and you have no idea who you're real parents are or what they looked like?" Inaho interrogated.

"No, I can't say that we have." Mosquiton confirmed. "It never did crossed our minds. We were glad that we had parents at all." He said shyly.

"Well then I'm glad that you are being honest about your past." Inaho praised.

"And I'm glad that you are being well open minded about all this and thank you." He complimented.

They both have a small laugh.

Just then Inaho saw Malariya frantically getting everything she saw. "Gee your sister seems to like shopping a lot." Inaho confirmed.

"Now you know why Hono and Yuki don't like it when she takes us to her 'buying frenzy'." Mosquiton enlightened her.

So Inaho decided to change the subject. "Well I think that cape is good on you." Said Inaho with a reassuring smile.

"The cape? Oh yes, well I think I like it too." Replied Mosquiton with a sheepish grin.

"Okay then, lets go buy it." Inaho suggested.

"Okay, we might as well before Malariya puts this place into bankruptcy." Mosquiton joked as they went over to the cash register.

When they got there, they saw Malariya carrying an armload of items that she had picked out.

"Hello Darlings, did you find anything you like?" Malariya greeted.

"As a matter of fact we did." Mosquiton answered holding the cape.

"Looks like you found something you like as well." Said Inaho eying the products that Malariya had bought.

"Oh indeed I have Inaho Darling." Replied Malariya.

"Gee Malariya, do you think you might have enough?" Mosquiton asked with sarcasm.

"Well this might do for now." Malariya replied.

"Right now I'm hoping we can afford it." Added Mahno as they reached the register.

Moment's later Inaho and her new companions have already paid for their purchases.

Malariya is a bit sadden because she had to return most of the stuff that she wanted and only brought out a small bag.

"I'm sorry Malariya." Mahno coaxed. "But we have to set up a budget for your spending." He said with a small smile.

"But I really like that silk robe with the pretty little white flowers." Malariya pouted.

"It's okay, next time we can get for you." Mahno gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek.

"My poor sister." Mosquiton smirked. "Now how is she able going to sleep at night." He said sarcastically

"Don't start Mosqou!" Malariya growled.

They had finally met up with Hono, Yuki and Tearesa who were waiting for them near the entrance.

"Okay we got what we need." Said Inaho.

"Great, excellent, can we go home now?" Hono requested.

"Not so fast my darlings." Malariya regained her enthusiasm. "We still have to find you two something and the girls." She replied, stars shining in her eyes.

"Oh no that's okay." Said Yuki.

"We really don't need anything." Added Hono as they try to get out of this.

"Nonsense, we need to get you some new clothes so that no one will get suspicious." Malariya proclaimed.

"Oh come on Malariya, you just wanted an excuse to go on another shopping spree." Mosquiton inculpated.

"That is not true." Malariya defended herself. "I'm just thinking about their well being." She pouted

"Yeah right." Mosquiton muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"So Inaho darling, do you know any other places where we can do our shopping?" Malariya asked her.

"Well there's this shopping center that Tearesa and I like to go on the weekends." Inaho answered.

"Excellent, then lets get going." Malariya praised. "You lead." She said and headed out the door with the others reluctantly following behind.

"She never gets tired doesn't she." Inaho assumed.

"Not until she runs out of spending money." Replied Mosquiton.

Some where in the downtown area, our five enemies in their separate cars are patrolling the streets in search of the location of the Hitomebore sister's new residence.

"There it is my Lord." Said Sangermain as he is referring to the three-story house that is coming to view.

"Excellent Sangermain" Rasputin complimented. "We must inform Lady DeMon-Hitomebore at once." He ordered and Camille dialed the number on her cell phone.

In the other car, Natasha's cell phone rang and she answered. "Hello, Natasha speaking." She replied, slightly annoyed.

"Hello Lady DeMon-Hitomebore." Camille greeted. "This is Camille, we have just found the girls' new home." She said smugly.

"You have?" Said Natasha sounding astonish.

"Yes and were are about to come to it." Camille informed her.

"Excellent." Natasha commended as the two cars arrived at their destination and parked right across the house.

"We are here Lady DeMon-Hitomebore." Camille announced.

"Finally, this is Natasha over and out." She replied and hung up the phone.

"We did it Mylady." Said Crondar. "We finally found the girls." He was so happy that this hide and seek game was coming to an end.

"Yes Segent and soon those two brats will pay for making a fool of me." Natasha responded with venom in her voice.

"I'll go over first to see if anyone is home." Sangermain volunteer.

"Very well my servant." Rasputin approved. "If any of the girls resists do what it takes but try not to harm them." He sneered slightly.

"Lady DeMon-Hitomebore needs them to be intact." And he shooed Sangermain to go.

"As you wish Master." Sangermain obeyed and got out of the car and went over to the house. He immediately rang the doorbell and waited patiently for a response. No answer except for a certain dog barking. He rang it again. Still no answer but the dog. Then Sangermain casually went back to the car.

"Is there a problem?" Camille asked.

"I'm afraid that no one is home right now except some blasted watch dog." Answered Sangermain.

"I would thought as much." Added Rasputin.

"Wonderful, now how are we going to explain this Natasha?" Camille questioned.

"There's something more." Sangermain confirmed. "When I got to the house, I notice there's a familiar presence."

"What could possibly that mean?" Rasputin inquired.

"It was the Mosquiton twins my Lord." Sangermain replied.

"Mosquiton?" Camille repeated surprisingly excited.

"Yes, I don't how to explain this, but it seems that they got here before us." He said as his anger started to get the best of him.

"But what do they want with the girls?" Camille queried.

"The real question is, how did they now about the Hitomebore sisters?" Rasputin acknowledged.

"I honestly have no idea Master." Sangermain confessed. "But if they are connected with them then we need to take extra precaution."

Camille handed him her cell phone and he dialed Natasha's cell phone.

Srg. Crondar answered the phone this time. "Hello, Srg Crondar speaking." He greeted. "What? Oh no, that can't be good."

Natasha turned to interest. "What is it Srg.?" She demanded.

"Well ma'am, the good news is that we are at the right place." Said Crondar trying to break the new to Natasha as gently as possible.

"Yes I can see that you dolt." Said Natasha harshly.

"Well you see, the bad news is..." He gulped, knowing that she's going to be very upset by this. "They're not home." He yelped.

"What!?" Natasha hollered.

"Now calm down M'lady." Crondar cowered. "It's still a school day, maybe they haven't come home yet." He said, as he remained cowering.

"Very well then." She regained her composure but was still fuming. "Tell them to go back to the hotel and that we will come back here later today on a more appropriate time." She ordered.

"Yes ma'am" He obeyed and returned to the phone.

"Mm-hmm. Yes. I see. Very well then, we shall go back to hotel and wait over there." Said Sangermain as he hangs up the phone.

"Come, let us leave this place before the people start to get suspicions." Rasputin suggested.

"As you command Sire." Camille replied as the two cars started to take off.

The Hitomebore sisters and their new friends were now at the 'New Orleans Centre'.

One of the largest shopping malls in New Orleans.

The first stop, Macy's department store made Malariya thinks she was in heaven. "It's like a dream come true." Said Malariya with a wide-eyed dreamy look on her face.

"Now remember dear." Said Mahno bringing his head in the clouds of his wife's back to reality. "We are only here to help get outfits for Hono, Yuki, and the Hitomebore sisters."

"Yes yes of course I remember." Malariya replied regaining her senses. "Now then first off, the youth department." She suggested and the others followed her with some remorse.

"How about this one?" Tearesa asked as she handed Yuki a light blue tank top with matching spandex pants.

"Well the shorts are okay, but I need something a that I can grow into." Yuki informed.

"But how will you be able to fit in it?" Tearesa questioned.

Then Mosquiton explained to both Inaho and Tearesa why Hono and Yuki need clothes that will fit both a child and an adult.

"Well is that the case," Said Inaho as she looked through the racks. "Maybe this might do." She handed Yuki a blue and silver stretch shirt.

"Oh and this will go so lovely with this darling white pleated skirt." Added Malariya as she, Inaho, and Tearesa gave Yuki the items they selected and she went over to the fitting room.

Seconds later Yuki came out wearing the outfit that they picked out and it looked good on her.

The white skirt came down to her knees, which was fine by her.

"Oh Yuki darling you wonderful!" Malariya complimented.

"Really?" Yuki asked.

"It's perfect for you." Inaho answered.

"I like it." Added Tearesa.

"Thank you." Yuki replied shyly with a small blush on her cheeks.

"Now then it's Hono's turn." Malariya announced.

"Oh Mistress Malariya do I have to." Hono whined.

"Yes you must." She proclaimed. "You need some new outfits so that people won't be suspicious of you."

"Oh okay." Hono sighed.

"Don't worry, I bet you look good in anything." Said Tearesa making him comfortable.

"You sure?" Hono asked slightly blushing.

"Sure, lets go." Tearesa replied as they went over to the boys' section.

Hono was relieved when he found some nice baggy pants, over sized sweaters, and youth large shirts. He came out of the dressing room wearing a large green sweater and a pair of khaki colored hospital pants. "Well what do you think?" He asked.

"I like it." Tearesa complimented.

"You do?" Hono blushed some more. "Thanks I kind of like it myself." He replied as he stared at his feet.

"Oh it looks fine you Hono darling." Malariya declared.

"Luckily for us it's the fall season and the store is have a special discounts on sweaters." Inaho enlightened.

"Then it that case I'll take it." Hono claimed.

"Very well then, now lets' go back to the girls section so we can find something little Tearesa." Malariya offered.

"Oh no that's okay, really." Said Tearesa.

"Nonsense darling, I insists." Malariya persisted and everyone went back to the girls' section.

This time it was Yuki's turn to help her pick an outfit. "Here are some that I think you might like." Said Yuki as she handed Tearesa some clothing articles.

"Okay if you say so." Replied Tearesa she went into the fitting room. Seconds later she came out wearing a pink tank top over a lavender shirt topped with a white vest. And to finish the outfit, a pair of matching leggings and a white pleated skirt. "Well how do I looked." She asked shyly.

"Oh you look absolutely adorable Tearesa Darling." Malariya praised.

"That's a really cute outfit Tearesa. "Added Inaho smiling.

Hono just stood there with his mouth open, eyes glazed over, blushing a bright red and was having trouble breathing.

"See even Hono likes it." Yuki informed with a smile at Tearesa's direction.

Tearesa just giggle a bit. She never had this effect on a boy before. She never had any effect on a boy before. "Thanks. I'll take it." She accepted.

"Excellent, now it's the grown ups turn." Said Malariya triumphantly. "Ladies first, come Inaho Darling." She said happily as she skipped along.

"Well...okay." Said Inaho as the whole group went on their way.

Moments later Inaho and Malariya were in the dressing rooms trying on some new outfits.

Malariya was the first to step out, wearing black strapless dress that came down to her thighs. Matching stockings and high-heeled open toe shoes. A diamond choker wrapped around her small neck as the golden hoop earrings shone in the light. "Well what do you think?" Malariya asked while posing.

Mahno just stood there and drooled over his lovely wife and her new outfit. Mosquiton smirked.

"You know Malariya, if Mother were still alive and sees you in that outfit, she'll probably call you a..." He was cut off in mid sentence by her.

"Say it and you'll lose your reason for being a man." Malariya growled shutting him up.

"Me likes it." Mahno complimented still in his drooling mode. "Me likes it a lot." He was nodding like an idiot with drool dribbling to the floor.

"Oh you are so sweet my Mahno." Malariya gave him a kiss on the lips, which caused him to go faint.

"Weirdo." Mosquiton humph silently so that Malariya wouldn't hear him.

"Um Malariya, are you sure about this outfit?" Inaho asked from the dressing room.

"It's okay my dear, come out and lets have a look." Malariya encouraged her.

Inaho did what she asked and came out wearing a red halter top over a form fitting black long sleeved stretch shirt and matching mini skirt.

Mosquiton went into the same trance that Hono was in.

"Oh Inaho Darling that looks wonderful on you." Malariya approved.

"What do you think Mosquo?" She asked her twin brother who some how is lost for words.

"I...eh.... uh" Mosquiton mumbled.

"He likes it." Malariya told Inaho giving her a cheery smile.

Inaho just blushed slightly. "Well I guess it's okay. Thank you." Inaho replied, still blushing.

"Then it settled, we are buying theses outfits." Malariya declared.

"Now it's the men's turn." Mahno came to and Mosquiton snapped out of his trance.

"Excuse me." They both asked.

"You two think we were going to leave you two out of this. Did you?" Malariya confirmed.

"But I thought you just wanted to shop for you, Inaho, and the kids." Mahno said as he tried to recall their talk.

"Yes well, I've been meaning to get you some new clothes." Malariya acknowledged. "And you, my dear brother, are in need of a new wardrobe." She informed Mosquiton.

"Now hold on a sec Malariya." Mosquiton debated. "I've already got new cape."

"But that's not enough." Malariya pinpointed out for him.

"We have to get you some more clothes so that you'll be able to blend in." Malariya smirked at him.

"If you want I'll be happy to help you pick out something." Inaho volunteer.

"You...you will?" Mosquiton asked in surprised. No one has ever been this nice to him before.

"Sure it will be fun and we can get to know each other more." Inaho proclaimed with a small smile.

"See even Inaho agrees with me." Malariya confirmed.

"Well...okay then." Mosquiton accepted and the whole group went over the men's department.

"Once again, the master has fallen for a human." Hono declared.

"You should know how that feels." Yuki reminded him.

"Will you be quiet." Hono hissed and Yuki just snickered at his expense.

"What's so funny?" Tearesa asked.

"Oh uh nothing." Hono answered trying to muffled Yuki's snickering.

"We're just having lots of fun that I couldn't contain myself." Yuki added in defense.

"Oh okay." Tearesa took that answer in slide.

In the mens department, the girls were already sorting out clothes for the boys.

"This is nice." Said Malariya handing a variety of clothing to Mahno. "And this and this and this one too. Ooh I like this one." She was starting to get more and more excited about shopping again.

"Um Malariya dear, I think that's just about it for today." Mahno acknowledged.

"Very well then Mahno." Replied Malariya. "Why don't you go on the fitting room and try some of them." She asked as she handed him his clothes.

"Okay." Mahno responded and went into the dressing room.

While at the same time, Inaho was sorting out clothes and was handing them out to Mosquiton with Hono, Yuki, and Tearesa close by.

She also took this as an opportunity to ask him some more questions. "So what it's like being 1/4th vampire?" She asked.

"Oh it's not so bad." Mosquiton answered. "Unlike full vampires, we get go out in the sunlight, eat real food, especially garlic or anything that has garlic in it. We don't get even warded off by religious symbols like crosses." He replied adding a small smile.

"So in other words you have all the strengths and none of the weaknesses. I think I've seen that movie before." Inaho said silently.

"Huh?" Mosquiton asked quite confusingly at what she was saying.

"Nothing" She said smiling and continued "So what else?"

Mosquiton took a small breath. "Well there are a couple of draw backs." He admitted. "We actually have to drink blood and we can be killed by a stake through the heart."

That last part made Inaho very concern.

"Oh don't worry, I am bound to you by your blood." Mosquiton reassured her.

"But what does that mean?" Inaho questioned.

"If I ever get stake through the heart and turn into ashes, all you have to do shed some small drops of blood on my ashes and I'll be brought back to life." Mosquiton said as he plastered his face with his funny smile. "But it has to be your blood." He reminded her.

"Okay, I understand." Inaho said, hoping that it will never happen. Not that she doesn't want to help; she doesn't want to see him get hurt or killed.

They finally came across one of the dressing rooms and Inaho directed Mosquiton in so he could try on the clothes that Inaho help pick out.

Inaho stood next to the room and Tearesa, Hono, and Yuki were somewhere close by.

It's Mosquiton's turn to ask Inaho some questions. "So please tell a me a little bit about yourself." He inquired.

"I'm afraid it's not as interesting as yours." Said Inaho sounding a bit solemn. "My mother died when I was seven years old. It was three days after she gave birth to my sister, Tearesa." She said sadly.

"I'm sorry to hear that Inaho." Mosquiton gave his condolences.

"Thank you, it was very kind for you to say so." Inaho accepted. "Two years later my father met a woman who we thought will be fine mother for Tearesa and me and married her."

Mosquiton cut her off. "Natasha DeMon." He guessed.

"You heard of her?" Inaho asked confusingly.

"Only of what Malariya told me." Mosquiton enlightened her. "She informed Hono, Yuki, and I about how she used to treat you and your sister." He said as he looked at her with concern.

"Really, what else did she told you about us?" Inaho question some more.

"Well according to Malariya, she says that your grandmother loved the two of you very much and how she never really trusted your stepmother." Mosquiton replied.

"Yeah I was kind of wondering about that myself." Inaho confirmed. "Anyway, we thought everything was going to be okay again. But then something didn't feel right." Inaho grew more sullen. "Natasha grew colder and cruel towards us. She was only nice to us when our father was around." Her voice started to tremble a bit. "Then about a year later, my father died of food poisoning."

Mosquiton looked at her in shock. "That's awful." Mosquiton sympathized.

"I know." Said Inaho with tears starting up in her eyes. "I know.." She wasn't able to hold her tears any longer; she felt Mosquiton's reassuring hand on her shoulder pulling her close.

"I promise that we will not let that woman near you...ever again." Mosquiton lightly kissed her forehead he looked up and his eyes were full of determination.

"Oh that is so beautiful!" Screamed a familiar, annoying, female voice.

Mosquiton quickly turned around and saw Malariya standing between a couple of racks. She pulled out a handkerchief and started dabbing at her eyes as if she was crying. "I knew you two would get along but I never thought that it would go this well!" She said with a happy smile planted on her face.

Both Mosquiton and Inaho quickly pulled away from each other.

"Sheesh Malariya!" Mosquiton screamed. "Do you have to sneak up people like that?" His voice showed his annoyment to the interruption.

"But, it was such a cute and sweet moment!" Said Malariya with small but sly smile "If we have reflections I would've brought a camera." She muttered under her breath.

Inaho just blushed in embarrassment and looked down at her feet. "He was only comforting me Malariya." Inaho said softly and Mosquiton quickly agreed with her, his head bobbing up and down madly.

Malariya just rolled her eyes at their statement "By the way, love the outfit my brother."

Mosquiton just then remembered that he was wearing the outfit that Inaho had selected for him. He blushed slightly and smiled. "Thanks, by the way... did you like shopping today sis?" He said with a sly smile.

Malariya frowned, "I hate you so much Little Brother dear." She growled emphasizing little brother with a snarl.

"FIVE MINUTES!! IT WAS ONLY FIVE DAMN MINUTES!!" Screamed Mosquiton. He started to growl at her and she started to growl back, their fangs gleaming brightly.

Inaho backed away from them with a huge sweat drop forming on her head when a huge gust of wind went past her. She blinked twice and noticed that Mahno had Malariya in his arms pulling her away from Mosquiton who was making faces at her. "This is getting weirder and weirder by the minute." She told herself as she is watching this semi-remarkable event.

"Are they always like this?" Tearesa asked.

"Yes." Hono answered plainfully his eyes rolling.

"Ever since they were babies they were always constantly on each others throats." Yuki said as she rolled her eyes as well and the four of them continued to watch the two vampires try to rip each others hearts out.

"Calm down Malariya! Calm down! Before we start drawing an audience." Mahno said as he tried to restrain his raging wife.

"Just let me mame him just a little I promise that I won't stab him with a stake! Just this once!" Malariya screamed as she tried to struggle from her strong husband grasp.

"As much I would love to see you scratch Mosquiton into a bloody pulp..." Mahno coaxed getting the death gaze from Mosquiton. "But if you do you'll lose your chance of being an aunt." He said as he whispered in her ear.

That brought Malariya back to reality and she began to regain her composure. "Very well then." Malariya sighed in defeat she looked over at her brother and replied "you win this time." And offered her hand to her brother.

Mosquiton accepted and shook her hand as they gave each other mischievous smiles knowing that they would be able to finish it anytime.

"Well I'm glad that's over with. I thought they would stake each other or something." Said Inaho relieved that the twins had ended their little dispute.

"I'm very sorry you had to see that Inaho." Mosquiton apologized slightly worried and upset.

"Mosquo and I get carried away with these things sometimes." Added Malariya with a sheepish grin.

"Sometimes? I would say all the time." Replied Hono under his breath to Tearesa who just gave a slightly confused smile.

"Oh it's alright. Tearesa and I know some kids at school that hardly ever get along with their brothers and sisters." Inaho said and forgave them with a smile. "But not to that extent." She thought as she looked at the two.

Mosquiton and Malariya gave a small smile to Inaho.

Mahno looked at his watch and his slight smile turned into amazement.

"Oh Man! It's fifteen minutes past noon." He announced.

"Oh dear we miss lunch time. Oh you poor dears are probably starving." Said Malariya, her voice oozing with concern.

"Well I didn't have a chance to finish breakfast." Inaho confessed.

"I know. I'm sorry Darling." Malariya replied her head hung a little in guilt.

"Oh it's no problem." Inaho reassured her. "There's nice café not too far from here. The food is delicious and they have a wonderful dessert selection." Inaho said as she tried to raise everyone's spirits.

"Did you say desserts?" Malariya asked with stars in her eyes and a wide smile.

"Uh-hu. The place is call La Madeline's and it's less then a minute from here." Inaho answered with a sweat drop forming on her head, she had to admit they were weird.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Malariya squealed with delight and took off.

"Wait for us Malariya!" Mahno called as he ran after his wife.

"Congratulations. You have just discovered Malariya's second weakness." Said Mosquiton as he groaned.

"And that is..." Inaho asked but she knew what he was about to say.

"Sweets." He replied.

"Well we might as well get going then." Hono advised.

"Yeah, before the Mistress drives off and gets lost." Added Yuki in a slightly tired tone and the rest of the group walked out of the store towards the car where Malariya and Mahno were waiting for them.

Malariya was frantically honking the car horn. "Let's hurry everyone!" Malariya shouted. "I want to be there before all the good desserts are gone."

"Relax dear, we'll make it in good time." Mahno consoled her.

"I hope this place has some really hot sandwiches, Oh, raise the heat up. It's too cold" Said Hono as he, Yuki, and Tearesa got into the car.

"I'm hoping that they'll have some frozen salads. Oh and please raise the air conditioner cause its way too hot in here." Said Yuki fanning herself off while Hono was rubbing his hands together to warm them.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that we'll find you two something that you'd like." Said Tearesa with a giggle as she placed her hands on their shoulders.

Being this close made Hono blush violently while Yuki gave out a silent giggle.

Mosquiton and Inaho were the last ones to enter the car.

"Is everyone present and accounted for?" Malariya asked making sure that no one is left out.

"Yes." They answered half groaning in agony, to them this was Hell, except for Inaho and Tearesa whom had no clue what was coming.

"Okay then let's get going." Said Mahno as he started the car and drove out of the parking lot quickly.

"Malariya sure takes her sweets seriously." Said Inaho sweat drops forming at every angle as she tried to smile kindly, although it looked more like a 'What is going on smile'.

"Welcome to my world Inaho." Said Mosquiton in a slight grave tone. He then looked out of the moving vehicle admiring the changes that the century had brought. He was amazed at all the technology and was soon lost in his own world.

Back at the Queen and Crescent Hotel, the five were thinking of the plan to get the girls.

"Maybe we can break into the house and wait for them there! Then we snag them and fly back home!" Srg. Crondar suggested.

"Don't be a brainless moron Crondar! Haven't you forgotten that they now have that watchdog there?!" Natasha lashed out, she couldn't believe that he was the best out of her guards.

"Perhaps I can think of something that just might work." Said Rasputin in a low raspy tone.

"Please tell us your plan Master." Sangermain inquired.

"You know that the average American school ends between 2:30pm to around 4:30pm." Rasputin acknowledged.

"Of course, the girls would probably be home by then." Camille guessed.

"No I was just saying it because it might risen our tune Camille!" Rasputin said sarcastically as he slapped her across the room.

"So our best speculation is that we go the house at 5pm." Rasputin replied as he looked at the others.

"Excellent! They will be too stupid to know any better!" Natasha approved the plan.

"There is one drawback Lady DeMon-Hitomebore." Sangermain pinpointed out.

"Why is that?" Natasha asked annoyingly with one eyebrow raised.

"The girls will not come if they see you." Camille called out.

"But they don't know us so it will be easy to gain their trust." Rasputin ratified.

"That is if Mosquiton is there with them." Sangermain thought to himself, a growl forming on his face.

"Very well then. What time is it Crondar?" Natasha ordered.

"It's 12:30pm your Ladyship." Srg. Crondar replied as he looked at his watch.

"This is maddening! How much longer do we have to wait?!" Groaned Natasha in fury.

"Patience, my dear Natasha, patience. Soon you'll have the girls back in no time." Rasputin trying to her calm down.

"Fine! At 4:50pm we will leave to get the girls, and that's final!" Natasha said as she began to regain her composure.

"As you command Lady DeMon-Hitomebore." Sangermain responded as he bowed down before her.

All five of them gave out an evil laugh.

Will their plan to capture Inaho and Tearesa succeed? But, what will happen if they run into the Mosquiton twins? What will happen? Go and find out in chapter 5 of Master Mosquiton: New Beginning.


	6. Chapter 05: Setting the Trap

Master Mosquiton: New Beginning

By

Maricruz(Mari, Maricc, Maric, Animeiac, and Anime-iac)

Edited by a co-author whom I don't know his/her name

Disclaimer: All the Mosquiton characters are the (c) properties of the Mosquiton Project. Tearesa, Malariya, Mahno, Max, Grandma Elenore, Natasha, large guard Srg. Crondar, Raul, and Gregory Hitomebore are the (c) property of me. The Laurel Street Bed and Breakfast, The Queen and Crescent Hotel, The Neutral Ground Coffeehouse, The New Orleans Free School, The New Orleans Lakefront Airport, The Southern Repertory Theatre, The Audubon Park and Zoo, The Academy Gallery, New Orleans Academy of Fine Arts, Body Hangins, New Orleans Centre, La Madiline's, and the Walter L. Cohen Senior High School are (c) property of New

Orleans, LA. The New Orleans International Airport is the (c) property of Kenner, LA.

The time: 1990

The place: Transylvania, Romania

The event: The burial of Amilia Hitomebore

It was a sad November day as rain continually poured down on the gravesite at Transylvania Cemetery.

A seven-year-old Inaho was wearing a black dress with a white doily on the collar and laces on the cuffs of her sleeves. She also wore white stockings and black shoes with the straps and buckles that matched her dress. Tears of sadness ran down her face from her puffy red eyes as she watched a black coffin being lowered into the ground. "Mama!" Little Inaho cried out in sorrow.

On her left was her father, Gregory, holding a three-day-old Tearesa, covered in a white blanket wearing a small black dress and a little matching bow tie in her light brown hair. He was wearing a black suit and tie over a white dress shirt. His red hair was wet from the rain and the tears that were quietly flowing from his eyes. He had just lost his beloved wife, Amilia, his lovely Amilia when he suddenly heard Inaho cry out with so much pain he knew what he had to do. He needed to be strong for their daughter's sake.

To Inaho's right was her Grandmother Elenore. She too was also wearing a black dress with a white pearl necklace and the golden heart shaped locket pin. Like both Inaho and Gregory, she was also heartbroken over the loss of her daughter-in-law Amilia.

Some of the family's servants were there holding some umbrellas for family so that they wouldn't get drenched from the rain.

Both Gregory and Elenore took hold Inaho's hands and squeezed them in comfort.

A two-year-old German shepherd name Max stood next Inaho and sadly nuzzled up to her neck, as the priest stood at the foot of the

grave and read the last rites in the passage.

At the far edge of the cemetery two figures watch the burial under their umbrellas and a pained look in their eyes. "Oh Mahno, the poor dears." Said the woman in a sad sorrowful tone as she looked at the man next to her.

"Yeah I know Malariya, the poor kids had just lost their mother." He said in the same sorrowful tone as he held the young woman closer to him.

With a sigh Malariya fixed her gaze on the figure of Grandmother Elenore. "Poor Elenore, She must be very heartbroken at this." She said as she worried over the grandmother and Mahno nodded in agreement.

As the priest said the final words, the surviving Hitomebore family walked slowly away from the gravesite as the diggers filled up the hole.

On the tombstone it read "Amilia Hitomebore. 1959-1990. Beloved wife, mother, and devoted member of the clan."

Then the thunder roared softly into the distance.

Master Mosquiton: New Beginning

Chapter 04: Setting the Trap

In a place called "La Madiline's". Malariya was having another helping of Sacher Torte. "Mmm this is delicious." Said Malariya as she

enjoyed her dessert.

"Easy there dear, that's your sixth slice today." Said Mahno as he tried to slow his wife down.

"But it's so sweet, creamy, and chocolaty. I just couldn't help myself." Malariya defended herself as she continues to devour the sweet delicacy.

The rest of the group proceeded to watch the two couples debate on the amount of the torte while trying to eat their own meals.

"Boy Malariya sure likes that torte a lot." Tearesa proclaimed.

"She likes anything that has sugar in it." Hono enlightend her as he ate his grilled chicken sandwich with extra hot peppers.

"Having her try a new taste is easy. Getting her away from it is the hard part." Yuki added, as she ate her wild field salad with chicken.

Inaho and Mosquiton watched them from another table with sweat drops forming on their heads.

"My goodness, I had no idea that Malariya liked sweets that much." Said Inaho as she ate her quiche lorraine that she had just recently ordered.

"That's nothing, you should see her when she has fudge." Replied Mosquiton, as he ate his pizza riviera.

"Oh yeah that's right. You said that she once snuck some fudge from the kitchen." Inaho said as she remembered.

"Huh? You mean you heard that?" Mosquiton asked with a perplexed look on his face.

"Hey, I was unconscious, not deaf." Inaho answer with a playful smile.

Luckily for him, Malariya was too busy eating her latest order, the new raspberry crème brulée. "Well, like I said before." Mosquiton said as he began to tell the story. "We were both six years old and she was 'borrowing' some of the fudge that our parents made for a party that they were having." He said with an ashamed look on his face. "She has so many problems that it's embarrasing." He said with a sigh as he looked at Malariya gobbling down dessert after dessert.

"Did she ever get caught?" Inaho questioned innocently.

"No, but luckily there was some evidence." Mosquiton replied with his goofy smile. "Like the stain on one of her doll's dresses and

her unique and generous way of returning the fudge. "I don't think I should I tell you how." Mosquiton said secretly warning her not to

ask. "I don't want you to loose your appetite."

Inaho sort of knew what he meant and decides to let that one slide. "I'm going to get a refill of some tea. Do you want some?" She offered politely.

"Yes please." Mosquiton said with a smile and Inaho took the glasses and got up to leave the table.

When she was getting the refills she bumped into the last person that she wanted to see. Raul LaRouse.

"Could my eyes be deceiving me or is the lovely Ms. Inaho Hitomebore here in one of the finest café's in New Orleans." He said with a leering smile. "And on a school day."

"Sorry Raul, but I don't have time for your lame come-ons." Inaho declared.

"Well I am surprised to find you here." Raul proclaimed innocently. "Word around school says that you weren't feeling so well. Yet I find you here. If I didn't know any better, I think that you were skipping." He said as he covered his mouth in exaggeration.

"I was feeling tired from all the jobs I did during the summer." Inaho said as she hoped he took her fake story.

"I see." Raul confirmed. "You are not well enough for school yet just fine to come here." He said as he walked a bit closer towards

her making Inaho more annoyed of his presence. "Oh, do not worry, Lovely One, I promise I won't tell anyone about this. That is if you go out with me." He said with a sleazy grin.

"No way!" Inaho refused with sour note.

Mosquiton turned around and saw Raul hitting on Inaho as she tried to back away from him. He didn't like seeing that guy bothering

his Inaho. So he got up and approached the matter in his own hands.

"Oh come on now, Inaho." Said Raul as he took another step in front of Inaho as she took another step behind. "Just one date with me

and I won't tell a soul." He said as he cornered her to the wall. He laid his hand on the wall next to her head and began to lean in when an arm reached out in front of her.

"Excuse me but is there a problem here?" Mosquiton asked suspiciously of Raul as he stepped between him and Inaho.

"Pardon me, I don't know who you are or where you come from but this is none of your business." Raul answered sternly as he examined Mosquiton.

"Well it looks to me that you are bothering Miss Inaho here." Mosquiton replied as he motioned towards Inaho, laying his arm across

her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Listen Buddy, why don't you buzz off somewhere and leave me and Inaho alone?" Raul ordered.

"That's enough, Raul!" Inaho countered. "It just so happens that I do happen to be with him." She said as she wrapped her arm around Mosquiton's waist.

"Huh? You mean you are really seeing this guy?" Raul questioned with astonishment.

"That is right. This is Mosquiton. Mosquiton, this is Raul LaRouse." She introduced them to each other.

"We've just started. So if you don't mind, we'd like continue on with our date." Mosquiton told him with a small grin as he kissed her on the forehead making Inaho blush.

"He's a really good actor." She thought to herself.

"This is ridiculous!" Raul cried out, flailing his hands in the air. "You are coming with me, Inaho!" He was about to grab Inaho's hand when Mosquiton quickly grabbed his and starts squeezing it. "Yeow! What are you doing to me!?" Raul cried out as he winced in pain.

Even Inaho was amazed by Mosquiton's strength.

"I don't think that the Lady wants to be taken by force." Mosquiton pointed out to Raul, emphasizing on the word lady. "So if you just honor her wishes and let her be." He threw Raul's hand back to him and Raul fell to his knees in agony. "And you won't be dealing with me." Mosquiton said with a smart smirk.

Mosquiton and Inaho simply walked past Raul with their arms around each other.

"How does guy that scrawny get to be that strong?" Raul thought himself as he is looking at his poor hand. "Who is he and what the hell does Inaho see in him?" He said, a little enraged as he looked up at the couple. "Nobody tries to take something that rightfully belong to Raul LaRouse!" He declared. "When I am finished with that guy, Inaho will be mine!" He said forcefully as he slowly got up and walked away from the scene with some little dignity he has left.

"Thanks, for that thing you did." Inaho said thanking him.

"Ah, well, it was nothing really." Said Mosquiton with a blush, in fact he really didn't want to let go of her.

When they returned to their table, the others witnessed Mosquiton's valiant emancipation.

"Bravo!...Now was that an act or something you wanted to do for real" Said Malariya with a sly smirk.

"Come on Malariya. That guy was bothering Inaho." Mosquiton proclaimed.

"But still that was a gallant effort." Added Mahno with a bow.

"Yeah, what you did was super." Tearesa praised. "That was Raul LaRouse, and he's always bothering Inaho." Tearesa informed them with a sour look on her face.

"He has?" Mosquiton asked her as he turned to Inaho.

"He's been stalking me ever since we moved here." Inaho told them with a slight shiver.

"Well if he's a problem then why didn't you report him to the police?" Mahno asked with slight confusion.

"Well for one thing, his mother is the chairwoman of New Orleans." Inaho notified with a slight scoff.

"Chairwoman?" asked Hono as he and Yuki pictured a human like chair.

"It's a person who helps runs the city." Tearesa enlightened them.

"Oh yeah, I knew that." Hono said with a sheepish grin as he scratched the back of his head. "Oh great! Now she's thinks that I'm a

total idiot!" He thought to himself, mentally kicking himself to boot.

"We learn new something new everyday, huh Hono?" Said Yuki as she smirked at his suffering.

"That's favoritism for ya." Mahno said nailing the whole concept on the head. "That is why I never got into politics."

"Well don't worry Inaho Darling, if that harasser bothers you again, Mosquo will take care of him." Said Malariya insuring Inaho of

her safety with Mosquiton who now had his hands full protecting Inaho and Tearesa from two lowly predators.

"I don't know who's worse." Mosquiton thought to himself. "A wicked stepmother who abuses them or the creep who tries to get into

Inaho's pants." He growled at that last part and his fangs scraped against each other slightly. After lunch, they realized that they still

had a whole day left.

"So what are we going to do the rest of today?" Asked Hono as he stared at Tearesa.

"Inaho, do you have any suggestions?" Malariya asked looking at Inaho for any suggestions.

"Well how about we go to the park." Inaho recommended. "It shouldn't be too crowded since it's still a school day, plus they have a zoo." She said with a smile as she thought of her little sister.

"How wonderful! An afternoon in the park!" Malariya approved with fanaticism. "Everybody to the car." She said with delight as they

all left the café.

Meanwhile, back at the Queen and Crescent Hotel, Rasputin, Natasha, and their lackeys were going over the plan on how to capture

the Hitomebore sisters.

"Alright let's discuss the plan." Said Rasputin. "At 5 o'clock pm, we arrive at their house, that's when Sangermain and Camille go

over there and tell them that they are from child welfare." Rasputin said with a slight smirk yet he was interrupted.

"Wait a minute. Won't they resist if the they told them that?" Natasha questioned his strategy.

"Not if we tell that we want to provide them with funds that will help them with expenses." Sangermain said enlightening Natasha's

"They'll have to believe that." Added Camille with a proud smirk.

"And once they gain their trust Sangermain and Camille will invite the sisters here to discuss what funding plan they will need."

Rasputin said tying the ends of the whole operation.

"Oh I get it now, then Lady DeMon-Hitomebore and I will meet them here when you bring them." Srg. Crondar replied as he began to

get the idea.

"It's nice to see that you are using your brain for once." Said Natasha with a snide.

"Then it's settled." Rasputin said as he ended the discussion.

"Fine then." Natasha agreed with a large smile. She was going to have what she wanted soon. "Crondar, you'll make the arrangements

for our trip back home." She ordered.

"Yes Ma'am." He obeyed and went to do as she said.

"Have patience, Dear Natasha." Rasputin said reassuring her. "The sooner we can get the girls the sooner you'll have what is yours."

He said, smirking at the woman's small mind. His plans have gone perfectly according to fate.

"And the sooner we get the girls," said Sangermain as he whispered to Camille.

"The sooner we get what we want." Camille finished.

"This is finally happening!" Natasha was overwhelming with happiness. "At last we can put this foolish cat and mouse game to an

end! And all the castle property will one day be mine!" Natasha let out a loud and evil laugh as the others joined her.

Over on the other side of the city Inaho, Malariya, Hono, Yuki, Mosquiton, Tearesa, and Mahno had made their way to Audubon Park.

The park was filled with all kinds of trees, which was the only thing that made it so popular.

"Wow it's so beautiful." They all said in unison.

"Well it would be prettier if it had more white around them." Yuki said as she looked at the trees.

"No if they were orange it would be better." Hono argued.

"Relax, it's still the fall season." Tearesa reassured them. "In a few more weeks, the leaves will turn into red, orange, yellow, and gold." She smiles at Hono direction that caused him to blush and smile back. "And sometimes, we get snow around here."

Yuki was glad to hear that.

"So first, what does everyone want to do." Mahno asked as he tried to keep things in order.

"Well how about we go visit the zoo." Inaho suggested.

"Wonderful, Inaho Darling." Malariya favored. "Just let me change into something more comfortable." She opens and extends her fan

and quickly closed. Her clothes are now a red short sleeved shirt; a black long flowing dressed shirt over the red one. A pair of black

denim shorts and matching boots. She was still wearing the black sun hat with the top cut off.

Inaho and Tearesa were amazed by Malariya's quick costume change.

"Ah, that's more like it." Said Malariya as she admired her outfit.

"Now why didn't you think of that before we left?" Asked Mosquiton with a sigh.

"Well it takes me awhile to find the right outfit." Malariya answered with a pout.

"Wow, will you teach me how to do that, Malariya?" Tearesa requested.

"Of course, Dear." Malariya said with a smile.

"How did you do that?" Inaho questioned.

"Well Inaho Darling, I did dabble in some witchcraft when I was serving your grandmother," Malariya replied proudly. "It comes quite

handy when you are in hurry. Perhaps I can teach you and Tearesa sometime."

"Okay, now lets get started." Announced Mahno and they headed towards the zoo.

Once they got there, the group decided to split into different directions so they can go to the exhibits they wanted to see the most.

Yuki was enjoying herself at the Polar exhibit. "Hello in there." She greeted as she admired the seals.

"Arf arf." They replied, making Yuki giggle a bit.

Hono and Tearesa were in the Desert exhibit, looking at some of the animals.

"And this is where they keep those cute prairie dogs." Tearesa said as she directed him to the cage.

All this would interest Hono, but he seemed to be enticed by something, or more or less, someone else.

"Man she is so cute." He thought and he quickly shook his head. "What am I thinking!" He scolded himself. "I shouldn't be having these kind of thoughts. She's too young and a mortal and I'm...I'm.....But still..." he groaned as his thoughts confused him more "No no It would not work out!....but Why do I keep having this feelings?" Hono thought as he scratched his head in frustration "AHHG!!! This is driving me crazy!" He screamed mentally not realizing that Tearesa was staring at him very oddly.

"Hono, are you alright?" Tearesa asked with concern which brought Hono back to reality.

"Huh? Oh, yeah, I'm fine." He answered as he scratched his head, now of embarrassment.

"Are you sure, you seemed to be stress out or something." Tearesa replied with care.

"It's nothing really. I'm okay. Thanks for asking." Hono reassured her.

"Okay." Tearesa accept his words with a smile. "Come on, if we hurry, maybe we can see the coyotes." She said as she directed him to the area.

"She was worried about me!" Hono told himself in happiness. And with that thought he just smiled a bit and followed her.

Meanwhile, Mahno and Malariya were at the canine exhibit observing a family of wolves.

"Ooh, look how the little wolf cubs play with each other while the papa wolf tends the mother." Said Malariya with deep admiration.

"Yeah, reminds me how my family was like when I was little." Replied Mahno as he drew his wife closer to him. Then he noticed the

soft look on his wife's face. "Honey, are you thinking what I think you're thinking?" Mahno playfully asks her.

"What! Um..er..no...not particularly." Malariya stammered as she rapidly blushed. "Well...that is...we did talk about it...but I always thought that we should wait until Mosquo and Inaho have theirs first.." she was interrupted as Mahno silenceed her with a kiss.

"It's okay, I was thinking the same thing." He gave her a warm smile. "If you want then someday we will have children of our own." He said as she smiled lovingly towards him. "Besides, your brother's kids will want to have cousins to play with." He said comforting his content wife.

"You are so sweet to me." Malariya said softly with a smile and gave him a sweet kiss.

Meanwhile Inaho and Mosquiton were in the nocturnal animal exhibit.

Mosquiton is being fascinated by the bats while he is asking Inaho some more questions. "So you and Tearesa like to come here often?" He inquired.

"Yes, Tearesa and I come here all the time every last weekend of the month." Inaho answered. "We just love the animals." She continued.

"Really?" Mosquiton persecuted modestly.

"Yes, we used to play in the woods when we were little." Inaho declared. "Tearesa would try to make friends with any animal she sees." She said with a small laugh.

"Um....Isn't that kind of dangerous?" He asked with concern.

"Well...Not really, most of the animals in the woods were either friendly...or faster than her." She reassured him with another laugh.

"Is that so." He asked with a questionable look.

"Oh yes, we used to love it." She said becoming more nostalgic.

"So what made you stop?" Mosquiton queried some more.

"Natasha." Inaho responded bitterly.

"Let me guess, she doesn't like animals." Mosquiton assumed.

"No, she hates them," Inaho expounded with a sour note. "She thinks that they are nothing more than disease carrying beasts that have no purpose on this Earth except for being food and clothing."

"Sounds like she not a particular favorite to the animal kingdom either." Mosquiton said as he lightly chuckled.

"'fraid not." Inaho said in agreement. "She even once tried to do away with Max. But Grandmother Elenore wouldn't even let her go near him." She said as she retraced her memories.

"Your grandmother sounds like very brave woman to put up with your stepmother." He complimented.

Inaho's face softened a bit. "Yes, she was one of the bravest women Tearesa and I know."

Mosquiton laid a hand on Inaho's shoulder and drew her closer to him. "It's okay, Inaho. Your grandmother just wanted you and Tearesa to be happy. I promise you that we'll do what ever it takes to keep your stepmother away from you two." He said with a determined look on his face that made Inaho smile

"Thank you." Inaho replied as she buried her head on his chest, which caused him to blush. "You don't know how much this means to me." She said softly as they just stood there and held each other for several seconds. Inaho lightly wiped the tears from her eyes. "I think it's time we find the others and start heading back home." Inaho proclaimed. "Tomorrow is a school day, and I need to think of something to say to both Tearesa's and my principals." She said with a sigh.

"Yeah, you're right." Mosquiton said in agreement. He understood what she was saying. "We might as well before my sister discovers a gift shop." He said with a laugh.

"Really!" Inaho said as they laughed in unison but soon stopped and looked at each other with worried looks and started to quickly

leave.

"It's a good thing Malariya didn't see what we were doing." Mosquiton thought to himself. "Or else I'll never hear the end of it."

Moments later, the groups met up at the assigned location.

"Okay everyone, it's been fun, but I'm afraid that it's time for us to go home." Inaho announced.

"Ooh, but we we're just started to have fun." Malariya pouted.

"Now Malariya Dear, you know that Inaho and Tearesa have school tomorrow." Mahno said as he reminded her.

"Besides, you have to help Inaho and Tearesa write a couple notes excusing them from today." Mosquiton ordained with a smirk.

"Very well." Malariya said as she sighed in defeat. "But you two will have to help me explain how Inaho and Tearesa suddenly have

guardians."

"Fair deal." Mahno said and accepted the offer.

"Fine by me." Mosquiton added.

"Thanks for the help everyone." Inaho said reassured that everything would be ok.. "Luckily tomorrow is Friday. Um... Maybe after

school we can all go see a movie together." Inaho recommended as a light bulb appeared above her head..

"Yeah, great idea!" Tearesa agreed.

"Wonderful, I just love the movies." Malariya said happily in approval.

"Maybe you and Tearesa will hold each others hands." Yuki teasily whisper to Hono.

"Shut up, Yuki." Hono said as he growled at her.

"Oh come on." Yuki said as she pushed even farther. "I thought you like being alone with her." She smirked. "Did you two kiss?" She

asked with sly looking smile.

"Listen, all we did was talk and look at some animals!" Hono screamed in defense as a blush crept up his face. "We did enjoy eachother's company, but that was it! End of story!" He said as he allowed everything to slip.

"A-ha, so you admit it!" Yuki said with a counter.

"Admit what?!" Hono sounded a little panicky.

"You do like her." Yuki said with a smirk as she held the upper hand.

"I Said No Such Thing!" Hono agitated in fear.

"You mean you don't like her?" She asked him with a look of horror.

"That is not what I meant!" He replied leaving himself to be the mouse and her the cat.

"What did you mean?" Yuki demanded

"Well it's just that...she makes me feel comfortable around her." Hono said as he tried to hide it.

"So you do like her." Yuki taunted with wide smirk.

"I Did Not Say That!" Hono quietly screamed so only Yuki could hear. "Now will you please be quiet before she hears you!?" He pleaded desperately.

"Hear what?" A soft voice asked which made Hono freeze, without the help of Yuki. He slowly turned to see Tearesa standing next to him.

"Oh, uh, we were just talking about what a great day we have today." Hono replied, scratching his head lightly and hoped that she

didn't hear anything.

"Oh yeah, we had some fun I hope that we can do it again sometime." Yuki chimed in covering for Hono.

"Yeah me too." Tearesa replied cheerfully. "I wish you could've joined us in the desert animal exhibit, Yuki." Tearesa added regretfully.

"Yeah well, that's more of Hono's thing." Yuki said, sticking her tongue out playfully.

"That's okay, I enjoy his company." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Y-y-you do?" asked Hono with a nervous blush on his cheeks.

"Yeah, you're fun to be with and you know a lot of desert wildlife." Tearesa said with a smile towards him.

"Yeah, well desert, heat, and fire are my specialties." Hono said as he tried to act manly and macho in front of her.

"Great, maybe when we go to the movies, we'll find something we all like." Tearesa said with a slight nod and a smile.

"Yeah, I would like that a lot!" Hono agreed happily with admiration.

"Okay everyone, let's head back home." Mahno announced which brought Hono's wandering mind back to reality.

Tearesa quickly joined up with the rest of the group.

Hono and Yuki are just a little far behind.

"You lucked out on that one, Hot Stuff." Yuki whispered to Hono with a small laugh.

"Not another word." Hono grumbled under his breath while Yuki just snickered.

They finally got to the car.

"Finally! Geez, I never thought you guys would stop jogging in slow motion!" Inaho said with a playful smirk.

Meanwhile, the five villains were making last minute preparations for the plan.

"Is everything all set for our plan to get the girls?" Rasputin inspected.

"Yes, My Lord." Sangermaine informed with a bow.

"We have all the preparations set for capture of the Hitomebore sisters." Camille added with a similar bow.

"Finally, now lets get moving!" Natasha barked horsely. "We are wasting too much time as it is!" She ranted as she looked around at the others.

"Please relax, Lady DeMon-Hitomebore." Srg. Crondar said as he tried to calm her down but she gave him a dirty look that made him

cringe in fear.

"He is right, Dear Natasha." Rasputin said interrupting the battle. "Soon we will have your stepdaughters return to you in no time."

"Yes, now let's go!" Natasha replied in a fury as she and Crondar began to pack their belongings.

"The sooner we find the girls, the sooner we can ditch her." Camille whispered.

"Do not worry, soon it will be all over." Sangermaine whispered back as he wheeled Rasputin.

"And soon the world will belong to us." Rasputin added with an evil chuckle.

Time passes on and the clock had struck 4 o'clock since the group had recently returned to the Hitomebore Sister's home six minutes earlier before that.

Mosquiton and Mahno helped Malariya with an excuse to the schools explaining why both Inaho and Tearesa were both absent.

"To the Principle, We humbly apologize for the girls' absence yesterday...." Said Malariya reciting what she wanted on the letter to

Mahno and Mosquiton who were writing the words down. "So what do you two think?" She asked a bit enthusiastically.

"Looks fine to me." Mahno answered approvingly.

"I don't know, it sounds a bit overly formal." Mosquiton debated as he looked at the letter upside down.

"Will you relax, Mosquo, the girls are going to need these notes for school tomorrow." Malariya reassured him.

"Okay, but in case their schools call, you go and explain why suddenly both Inaho and Tearesa feel tired from today and how their

guardian just appeared." Mosquiton informed her.

"Fine, I'll try think of some explanation." Malariya confirmed and went back working on the notes.

In the mean time, Tearesa was giving Hono and Yuki a tour of the backyard of the house.

"And here is where we have our garden." Tearesa indicatedas she pointed to the two small gardens. One for flowers and the other for fruits and vegetables.

"You really grew all of these yourselves?" Yuki asked admiring the flowers.

"Yup, Inaho and I like to grow our own plants and gives us a chance to play in the dirt." Tearesa answered proudly.

"Feh, you'll never catch Mistress Malariya getting her hands dirty." Hono pinpointed with a smirk as he leaned back on a nearby

cage. Yet a loud "Squawk" behind him made him lose his balance and fall on the ground. "What in the world..?" He exclaimed as he continued to point at the bird in the cage

"That's just Rodan." Tearesa giggled as she got up to the cage.

"Rodan?" Yuki repeated.

"He's our baby hawk." Tearesa concluded.

"You have a hawk...for a pet?" Hono queried calming down a bit.

"Yeah, but don't worry he won't hurt you." Tearesa assured them.

"Didn't we have hawk once for lunch with Mama Inaho?" Hono asked as they looked inside the cage.

A male brown hawk with piercing brown eyes and long tail feathers looked back at them with confusion as if it was examining them in and out. He had white spots on its crest; a sharp hooked beak, and long talons.

"We had Rodan for about a half a year now." Tearesa explained. "Inaho brought him home when he was just an egg." She remarked with a smile.

"An egg?" Hono asked slightly confused "Um... why not cook the egg?" He asked wondering why she wanted to keep the egg when it was a considerable food source.

"Uh..... we eat chicken eggs... not hawk eggs." Tearesa said with a slight sweat drop.

Hono's face fell when she told him that. "Um uh no, of course you don't. Heh heh." Said Hono with a nervous grin and matching chuckle. "Now why did you have to go and ask her that!?" Hono mentally scolds himself. "Like she can eat hawk eggs! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" Hono subconsciously hits his head. Then he quickly recovers as Tearesa continues.

"Um... Inaho works at the zoo as in intern for the veterinary department. Sometimes they let her take home animals that too sick or

too young for the zoo." Tereasa said with a smile as she cooed to Rodan. "It's alright, Rodan. These are our new friends." Tearesa

soothed the curious winged creature. "This is Hono and Yuki." She introduces Rodan to the elemental twins. "You guys, this Rodan."

Hono and Yuki gave the little bird a small and friendly wave.

Rodan just made baby hawk noises. "I think he likes you." Tearesa said it with a giggle.

"How can you tell?" Yuki asked as she looks at Rodan curiously.

"It's the way he looks at you." Tearesa confirmed. "Would you two like to pet him?" She asked as she opens the cage.

"No, that's okay." Hono replied, nervously.

"We don't really like to bother." Yuki added in the same way.

"It's okay." Tearesa insisted, brining out Rodan from his cage. "Inaho and I trained him not to bite people."

Hono and Yuki look at each other for approval, then look back at Tearesa and Rodan. They decided to take her word for it.

"Well okay."

"If you say so." Said Hono and Yuki simontaniously as they carefully approached Rodan. Both of them were amazed when Rodan

accepted their presence.

"Wow, they must've trained her really well." Hono complimented in thought as he and Yuki petted the little hawk hatchling.

"See I told you he likes you two." Said Tearesa and all three of them laughed quietly.

About an hour later Inaho was in the kitchen making something for dinner. "I hope our guests like beef strogenough." Inaho assured herself as she is cooking the noodles.

Then the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Tearesa called out as went to the door.

Inaho turned off the stove and decided to join her little sister.

They looked through the side window and saw a man with skull like face and bulging icy blue eyes and dark blonde hair with two horn like cowlicks. He was wearing a brown suit over a white dress shirt, a black tie, and matching shoes.

Standing next to him was a woman with dark green hair in a tight bun and violet eyes. She was wearing a black blazer over a white

blouse, black skirt that came down to her thigh, and black high heels.

"Any idea who they are, Inaho?" Tearesa whispered.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." Inaho replied as she opens the door.

"Hello, may I help you with something?" Inaho greeted the two interlopers while holding Tearesa close to her.

"Good day, Ms." The male stranger returned the greeting.

"Are you the current resident of this house?" The female stranger asked.

"Yes ma'am," Inaho answered honestly. "Is there anything I can do for you?"

"We are from Child Welfare." The man proclaimed. Inaho and Tearesa got nervous when he told them that.

"Listen, I can explain everything." Inaho tried to confirm.

"There is nothing to fear Ms." The lady confided.

"We just wanted to tell you about a special funding plan for under aged families." The male visitor concluded.

"Funding plan?" Inaho repeated.

"Yes, Young Lady." The female visitor reassured.

"We understand how hard it for people around your age to try to raise a family." The Male visitor concluded. Inaho and Tearesa became anxious at this

"This plan will provide all the money you'll need for any expenses." The dark green haired lady declared.

"Really?" Said Tearesa getting all excited.

"But of course, Little One, with the money from the funding plan, your big sister will be able to buy some nice things." The lady

tried to sound sincere.

Inaho tried to think this through. "With the funds I'll be able to make all the payments." She said it to herself.

"If you like, we can discuss the plan over at our office." The skull-faced man suggested.

Just as Inaho was about to reply, another male voice called out to her. One that the man and the woman recognized all too well.

"Hey Inaho, can you help us with the letter writing?" Mosquiton requested as he walked into the foyer holding a letter. "I think Malariya mistook the word 'absent' with 'disappearance'." Then he looks up and sees the two visitors that she was talking to and went into complete shock.

"Mosquiton, are you all right?" Inaho asked, trying to figure what is wrong with him.

Mosquiton managed to make a quick recovery. "Inaho! Tearesa! Get Away From That Door, Now!" He shouted.

"Huh?" Was Inaho could say. Still have no idea what is going on.

Then by an instant, the two strangers grabbed both her and Tearesa and quickly dragged them out of their house.

"Inaho!" Mosquiton yelled as he charges after them.

Upstairs in one of the two rooms in the addict, Hono was just thinking about today when he heard a knock on the door. "Yeah, who is

it." He greeted in his usual way.

The door opens and in comes Yuki with an urgent look on her face. "Hono, you've got to come downstairs quick!" She directed

urgently. "Mama Inaho and Tearsea are being kidnapped!"

Hono rapidly sit up straight when Yuki told him that. "Tearesa?" He whispered her name with fear. Right now his mind is running thought of what kind terrible things that are happening to her. "Well come on we have to hurry!" He returned back to reality and

jumped off his bed and ran out of the room with Yuki close behind.

"Hey! What Is The Big Idea!" Inaho demanded as she and Tearsea struggle to get out of their grasp.

The two kidnappers injected the sisters with tranquilizers that render them unconsence.

"Sorry for the aggressive action, Ms. Hitomebore." Said the man.

"But there's has been a change in plans." Added the woman.

Just as they about to two sleeping girls into their car, out comes Max running after two invaders who he believed did something wrong to his two masters. He instictivly bites the mans legs which caused him to shout in pain.

"Release me you wretched beast!" Growled the man and kicked Max off from his leg with extreme force. Making him hit against the house and knocking the poor German Shepard out.

The two kidnappers quickly got into the car with the two girls when they saw Mosquiton and his two servents appeared right infront of them.

"Mosquiton." The man snarled with pure hatred.

The woman, on the other hand, was happy to see him. "Oh how I waited for this day to come." She said it with romantic visions her her head.

"That's enough Camille! We have a job to do!" The man snapped at her, bringing her back to reality.

"Sangermain!" Mosquiton called the man. "What are you doing here!" He commanded.

As much as Sangermain wanted take on Mosquiton, he and Camille are wasting enough time. So he starts the car and hits the gas at full power.

"What are you doing!?" Camille shouted. "You're going to hit my beloved!"

"That's the whole point!" Sangermain barked.

Even though Sangermain hates Mosquiton, Camille is not going sit back and watch. So she grabs the wheel and the cars begins to swerve.

"What do you think you are doing!" Sangermain charged while struggling to take the wheel back.

"I'm not going to let you squash my Mosquiton like a bug." Camille rebutled, wrestling Sangermain for control of the car.

"Master, they are out of control!" Hono called it out.

"Everyone get out of the way!" Mosquiton ordered and he, Hono, and Yuki ran off in different directions.

Sangermain missed his target but manages to get the wheel back from Camille. "Well I hope you are happy!" Sangermain snide at Camille.

"Well there's no way that I'm going to let you kill my husband!" Camille countered.

"First off, he is not your husband anymore, second, we are not here to satisfied your romantic fantasies, we are here to bring the girls back to Lady Demon-Hitomebore and that's final!"

When Camille was about to make a come back, they heard a loud thump on the car roof.

It was Mosquiton and he's trying to punch a hole through the car and stop the kidnappers.

"So Mosquiton want to play chicken does he." Sangermain thought out loud with an evil grin. "Then lets get this over with." Sangermain makes the car rock sideways, causing Mosquiton to loose his grip and gets thrown off the car and hit the streets.

"Darling!" Camille shouted in dismay.

"Forget about him!" Sangermain debated. "We have work to do."

Mosquiton watch the car drove off leaving him behind. He feels frustrated and hurt for what those two did him and the girls. "Inaho." He whispered, sorrowfully. Then he looks up at the sky and shouted out her name. "INAHO!"

What will happen to the Hitomebore sisters when two of the villains bring them back to their hotel? How will the heros be able to bring them back? And what will happen if they ever face Lady DeMon-Hitomebore? Find out in chapter six of Master Mosquiton: New Beginning, To The Rescue.


	7. Chapter 06: To the Rescue

**Master Mosquiton: New Beginning**

By

Maricruz Covarrubias(Mari, Maric, Maricc, Anime-iac, Animeiac)

Edited by

ArtzAngel.

Disclaimer: All the Mosquiton characters are the © properties of the Mosquiton Project. Tearesa, Malariya, Mahno, Max, Grandma Elenore, Natasha, large guard Srg. Crondar, Raul, and Gregory Hitomebore are the © property of me. The Laurel Street Bed and Breakfast, The Queen and Crescent Hotel, The Neutral Ground Coffeehouse, The New Orleans Free School, The New Orleans Lakefront Airport, The Southern Repertory Theatre, The Audubon Park and Zoo, The Academy Gallery, New Orleans Academy of Fine Arts, Body Hangins, New Orleans Centre, La Madiline's, and the Walter L. Cohen Senior High School are © property of New Orleans, LA. The New Orleans International Airport is the © property of Kenner, LA. (Also adding to those that want to know this is a fan fic of Mosquiton the OAV not '99 (but then again some of it is because Camille works for Sangermain in '99) seeing how Camille has feelings for Mosquiton and seeing how Frank and Wolf lady are not here. Just adding this as reference)

The year: 1992

The place: Transylvania, Romania

Flyers were handed out left and right and on every notice the announcement was the same.

_You are courtly invited to the wedding of Gregory Hitomebore and Natasha DeMon_

_The wedding will take place in Hitomebore Mansion's Cathedral_

_A Glorious feast will be held in the Ballroom after the ceremony_

_Please arrive at 4:00 Sunday the 20th. The dress code is Formal_

_Show this invitation to the men at the gate for entry_

_Please join us in this marvelous occasion._

_Gregory and Natasha_

It was the biggest announcement since the man's first wedding and everyone was chattering like hens about it. The man was rich and every man in the country envied his wealth and looks,' it was a pity that his first wife died so young, yet the girls do need a mother' the women remarked to the news.

It had been only two years since the death of Amelia Hitomebore and it was no wonder that Gregory's wedding was the topic of everyone's conversation for a month after they announced the engagement. Yet, here they were on the day of the event and neither of them had stalled in any shape or form.

The Hitomebore Cathedral had been decorated as if the whole place was an illusion.

The stained glass windows were replaced with color etchings of white roses under a light blue sky filled with long white clouds.

A long velvety white rug stretched from the flower and silk enlaced alter, reaching through the two columns of black cherry aisle towards the main door.

Each flower was placed one by one around the alter creating a perfect harmony of being in a personal white garden.

The whole church was packed with friends, family, and news reporters. Each one was wondering the becoming of Natasha and Gregory's grand event.

Silence took the stand as the organ player began to play "Here Comes The Bride"

Everyone faced the back of the room awaiting for the bride and her father to walk down the aisle. She was wearing a beautiful white wedding gown with silver flowers sewed on the front. It was created and made by a very famous clothing designer, and just looking at it made you wonder how much was spent on this beautiful eye candy. The dress had an extremely long wedding train on the back that was being carried by the Maid Of Honor.

The wedding veil was a lightly strung net of diamonds connected by clear strands and it draped over her dark brown hair caused the whole area to shine and sparkle as the sun reflected off the rare jewels: It was as if her hair hand been intertwined with diamonds.

Everyone whispered how beautiful the bride looked, but the truth was that underneath that layer of beauty there was nothing but a woman waiting for the riches to come from her marriage. When she finally, yet gracefully reached the altar, the minister began saying the marriage rites.

Standing next to Gregory was his nine-year-old daughter, Inaho, who kept looking up at him with admiration, yet she felt unsure about her new stepmother-to-be… something in her gut told her that something was terribly wrong with this picture, but she kept smiling.

'Be happy, Daddy's counting on me to be happy.' She thought to herself. 'But… I miss Mommy… Why does Daddy need to get a new Mommy? No, I need to be happy for Daddy so he can be proud of me.' She scolded herself as she looked back at her father quietly.

(Of course Inaho had every right to feel this way. She may not have known it yet, but this woman that her father was marrying would be the cause of her family's downfall.)

Near Inaho stood Grandmother Elenore who was holding her squirming two-year-old sister, Tearesa. "Yes, I know that you are not happy with all of this, little ones." Whispered Elenore to the confusion on their faces. "But your father made this decision, you have to be happy for him…. I just hope that he isn't making a big mistake." She added, the last part she muttered under her breath as she stared at Natasha.

(We all know how this will turn out.)

In the far end of the church sat Malariya and Mahno who stayed as far away from the procession as possible. They were both completely against the whole marriage… It was rushed and the fact that something didn't smell right about the woman made especially Malariya concerned.

"I don't like this, Mahno." Malariya whispered to her husband. "Something's just not right."

"Yes I know, Dear. But there's nothing we can do right now. He made this decision and he's going to stick by it… no matter how hard we try to stop him... you know how stubborn that man gets… follows his mother really."

"I know, but still, he barely knows this woman I mean it was only a short while and we never got to know her completely… I doubt the Master does either… I still wonder how he got permission from the Madam? Anyways, she just doesn't smell right… Her Ki is tainted."

"It's too late now. The Minister had already passed the 'Let them speak now are forever hold your peace.' Part."

"Well you should've let me said something!"

"Now you know we can't reveal ourselves to just anyone, especially since Gregory and the girls still don't know us. Remember? Madam Elenore made us promise that."

Malariya let out a soft sigh and the couple remained quiet for the rest of the wedding.

When Gregory and Natasha said the vows, they kissed and proudly walked down the aisle together arm in arm.

Little Inaho stayed behind with her Grandmother and sister. "Do you think she'll be a good mommy, Grandma?" She asked.

"To tell truth, child. I'm not really sure." Lady Elenore replied giving her an honest answer. "But I will tell you this. No one will ever replace your real mother." She added as she watched the two walked through the doors of the church proudly.

Master Mosquiton: New Beginnings

Chapter 6: To the Rescue

"Inaho. Wake up my dear." Chimed a female voice.

"Um...uh...where am I?" She asked as she opened her eyes slowly.

At first she saw a blurry image and it began to slowly focus back allowing her vision to return. Yet, the moment her eyes focused on the object she wished she never opened here eyes for the one thing she hated most in the world stood before her with a smirk on her face and a devils chill in her eyes.

"Natasha!" Inaho said with a mixture of fear, hatred, and shock in her voice. "What the hell are you doing here?" She demanded as she realized that she was tied up to a chair rather tightly.

Natasha raised her hand in the air and placed all her strength and weight into her hands to slap Inaho harshly on her face. "Didn't I tell you never use that kind of foul language at me young lady?" She yelled. "All those times that I have tried to be a good mother to you girls and you two just ran away. It breaks my heart." Natasha mocked as she stared at Inaho's face where her red handprint laid.

"You are not our mother and you never will be you heartless bitch!"

Natasha had retained herself from plucking the girl's eyes out and strangling her, settling with another slap and a heel to the stomach, this little wise crack was starting to piss her off… and it wouldn't be good if she killed her, oh no, It was too early for that.

Inaho fought back the tears refusing to allow that monster see her cry with pain from the attacks...no she had to stay strong.

"Calm down Natasha. There's no need to use that kind of discipline." Replied a voice that Inaho didn't recognize.

Inaho lifted her head lightly to see an old man in wheel chair coming out of the shadows.

"LIKE HELL THERE ISN'T!" Natasha growled.

"What's the point of killing her, if she dies you lose, remember?" Rasputin replied sternly and with that Natasha backed down, muttering profanities under her breath.

"Who-who-who are you?" Inaho asked, she was a bit frightened by this old man.

"Do not fear, Child. I am Grigormore Rasputin." He introduced himself. "Your stepmother hired me to help you find you and your sister so that all of you can be together again."

"Well then you are just screwed up in the ass aren't you?" Inaho replied. "Because we are never going back to that gold digger! Ever!"

Natasha rose her hand to strike Inaho again when someone grabbed her hand sternly.

"That's enough of that Natasha." Rasputin replied with annoyance lingering in his eyes and his stern tone caused Natasha to stand in place like a dear caught in headlights.

Sangermain's hold on her hand was like having 50lbs sit on her arm.

Natasha writhed in pain as the old man's henchman kept his hold on her. "I got it!" Natasha replied as she wriggled her hand out of Sangermain's grip.

Rasputin turned his attention back to Inaho. "Now then my dear, if you be a good girl and cooperate, I'm sure we can work out these issues you have with your stepmother." He added, and he reached his bony hand to her face.

Inaho flinched away from him. "There's nothing you can do to make us go back with HER!" She countered with a venomous tone in her voice as she emphasized the word 'her'.

"Ah, but I'm afraid you have no other choice." Rasputin disagreed as he snapped his fingers.

Sangermain and Camille took their positions with Rasputin's orders.

"Hey, I know you two!" Inaho screamed as she recognized them "You were those so-called child welfare people that came to my house!"

"How nice, she remembers us." Camille replied with a mock tone that accompanied her smirk.

"Now then Miss Hitomebore, if you be so ever kind and collaborate in a peaceful manner," said Sangermain as he reach in the pocket of his jacket, fishing for something when he continued. "Perhaps you can have this back." He added, as he pulled out Inaho's gold cross earring.

When Inaho saw her prized possession, her mind went into a state of confusion. "My earring how did you..."

"I took the liberty of removing it while you were sleeping." Sangermain answered with a wicked grin.

"I don't see what the big deal is." Natasha added as she took the cross into her hands and handed it back. "It's just some old earring."

"Ah, but it's more than that, my dear Natasha." Rasputin informed her. "That old earring is the key to finding ultimate power."

"Ultimate power?" Natasha repeated in disbelief, but she was beginning to get interested in what this old man was saying.

Inaho began to worry when her late conversation with Malariya popped back in her mind "That won't make any difference because you won't be able to even make it there." She said with a smirk.

"Oh really, then what makes you think that?" Camille asked as a cat like grin crossed her facial features.

"Because my friends have something that is similar to that." Inaho replied, feeling a bit more confident about her answer. "It too is made from the same material as the earring and it acts like a homing device… so they will find me, and you're going get what's coming to you." She added, as her smirk grew wider and her confidence grew.

Sangermain smiled evilly at her comment because that could 'Have' been a problem if they didn't have their little 'insurance'. "I truly hope you join our little treasure hunt." He proposed wickedly

"Forget it! If you three are working for Natasha then there's no way in hell that I'm going to help you!" Inaho screamed as she declined the offer with a sour note.

"Fine if that's how she wants it!" Natasha scolds and she snaps her fingers. "Srg. Crondar." She called out.

Crondar walked out of the shadows with a struggling but bound Tearesa.

"Let… Me… Go... You… You… Big Bully!" Tearesa protested as she tried to free herself from the guards.

"Be quiet you little brat!" Crondar shouted as he glared at her with daggers in his eyes.

Inaho gasped in horror as she saw her younger sister captive… knowing that whatever decision she made would result in Tearesa's life or death situation. "You Rotten No Good Piles of Shit!" Inaho yelled in frustration. "You Let Her Go Right This Instant Or I'll..."

Rasputin raised his hand, cutting her off in a semi polite manner. "Now, now Miss Hitomebore, there's no need for any threats." Rasputin interrupted. "You help us find what we need and we'll let her go."

Inaho hung her head low in defeat; it was too much of a risk. (Looks like the poor girl has no other choice…)

"That's a good girl." Rasputin replied to her actions with a mocking grin. "I knew you'd finally see things our way."

Everyone was so engrossed to the conversation that they did not realize that the cross-shaped O-part earring had begun to glow a bit.

Meanwhile, driving around in the rented mini-van, Mosquiton and the gang began searching everywhere in the city for their kidnapped friends.

"Keep driving, Mahno!" Malariya ordered, as she looked the glowing locket pin. "They can't be too far!"

"Don't worry, Malariya!" Mahno reassured. "We found them once with the pin and we'll find them again."

In the back Mosquiton, Hono, Yuki, and Max were still upset over what had happened, especially Hono and Mosquiton who had (to them) failed to protect the ones they cared about.

"How could I let this happen?" Mosquiton asked himself as he thought back to the event that had taken place. "I promised Inaho that we would never let anything happen to her and Tearesa." His face darkened as he thought of the past more and more… It was like having a wooden stake rip through his heart and just sat in his cavity waiting for him to feel the slow, burning pain before he died. "I failed them both. I failed her."

"Stop blaming yourself, Mosquo!" Malariya snapped, bringing her twin brother back in to reality. "You haven't failed Inaho YET so don't get so down about it!" She added with a twinge of anger in her voice. Those people were going to pay dearly for what they had done in a slow and painful manner. "There's still a chance to save them." Malariya was still determined to get Mosquiton and Inaho together and she was not going to let something like this keep it from happening.

Back at the Queen and Crescent Hotel. The villains are making some last minute preparations before their departure.

Rasputin had placed Sangermain and Camille in charge of guarding the girls.

The two girls sat inside Natasha's rented Oldsmobile with their two guards in the outside next to both doors.

Inaho had recently gotten her earring back but she didn't like they way the two were looking at her.

Camille just wrinkled her nose at the girl her darling Mosquiton had eyes on as if she was a piece of rotting carcass covered in maggots. "I still have no idea about why my husband would fall for a little girl like you." She said with a huff as she eyed Inaho up and down. "No figure, no nothing… He has gotten so weak after all these years."

Sangermain just gave Inaho a look that made shiver's run down her spine. His cold eyes just sneered at her with a smirk… his eyes wanted to see her blood… every drop that flowed through her veins, and he wanted to see it.

"What do you think they are going to do to us?" Tearesa asked her big sister, still frightened from what was happening.

"I'm not too sure, really." Inaho answered truthfully. "But we can't let them see that we are afraid." She advised to her little sister. "Don't worry, we'll get out of this. I hope." She added trying to act as fearless as she could although hints of fear panged at her harshly.

In one of the rooms of the hotel, Rasputin, Natasha, and Srg. Crondar were tying up any last minute loose ends. "Is everything ready?" Natasha demanded.

"All set and accounted for Lady DeMon-Hitomebore." Crondar responded with a salute.

"Excellent, now we can finally leave this city and be on our way." Rasputin declared as he and his two companions left the room.

At that exact moment locket has lead them. "They're here!" Malariya proclaimed as she pointed at the Queen and Crescent Hotel.

"Excellent! Let's go!" Mosquiton proclaimed as he and Hono were about to rush out of the car but Malariya held them back.

"Not so fast you two." Malariya replied with a scolding tone to her eager twin brother and the young fire sprite. "I know you want to help Inaho and Tearesa very badly, but we must be patient." She reminded them.

"Besides if you two try anything now, who knows what both Sangermain and Camille will do to them…. especially Camille to Inaho due to the fact that you were once married her," Mahno concluded.

Mosquiton and Hono hated to admit it but they were right. They would never forgive themselves if anything happened to the girls.

"Fine" Hono huffed in defeat while Mosquiton nodded his head in agreement.

They hated being wrong in any case… but especially this one.

"Good one darling!" Malariya replied to her husband with a small kiss on his lips.

"Same to you my honey." Mahno replied as he kissed her cheek.

"ALRIGHT ALREADY! STOP THAT!" Mosquiton replied to their affection… it sickened him "Get a damn room." He huffed out before he crossed his arms and fell back into his seat of the car.

"Mou…. Honey I think he's jealous cause he never showed his affection to Inaho like we do." Malariya added with a small smirk as she poked fun of her brother.

Mosquiton blushed at the comment a bit flustered to say the least. "I… I… I am not Jealous of you two!" He managed to say before looking out of the window. He watched a car that sat in front of the hotel.

It was still running and from what he could make out of the tinted windows there were people inside.

When a familiar figure rolled his way out of the hotel.

"It's not possible! It can't be him!" Mahno muttered in slight shock as Malariya shifted over to see whom Mahno was ranting about.

The sight of the figure drew her breath.

"It couldn't be…. I…I thought he was dead." Malariya stuttered as she covered her mouth with her hand slightly.

"Who is it?" Mosquiton asked as he looked out at the old man that wheeled his way to the car.

"Rasputin." Malariya and Mahno answered in unison.

What really caught their attention were the two very familiar figures that they wanted to forget.

"Natasha?" Malariya screamed as utter shock finally took over her. 'What the hell is she doing here?' she thought to herself as she watched Natasha and her little dumb ass of a human follow Rasputin.

"I don't like the looks of this hun… It seems that Rasputin and Natasha are working together," Mahno stated as he leaned back in his chair with his right arm rested on the steering wheel.

"Ah… I'm guessing that Natasha needs the girls for the title and Rasputin needs them to be able to find the O-Parts. That geezer is a power hungry bastard! How dare he use them for that kind of stuff and WHY THE HELL IS YOUR EX-WIFE HELPING THEM OUT!" Malariya screamed as she pointed to Mosquiton who sighed in frustration. "Probably cause she's pissed off at you for finding another girl"

"Mama Inaho's here too?" Hono and Yuki chimed as they looked around the area looking for Camille whom they had called 'Mama Inaho' when their Master and she got married and when they all lived happily in a little cave.

Mahno sweat dropped lightly. 'I'm guessing the three like the name Inaho' he thought to himself with a sigh as he kept his sights on the cars they were to follow.

"We'll worry about that later, right now we got to follow them so we can get Inaho and Tearesa back." Malariya concluded as the villains' soon began to drive away from the hotel and the heroes followed them immediately.

It didn't take long when Inaho's earring started to glow again. "They're coming." Inaho thought to herself with a small smile of relief.

But unfortunately, Sangermain, in the roles Royce with Camille and Rasputin, can sense them too. "So Mosquiton has come to rescue his precious human." He thought to himself. "Master, I think we are going to have company on our trip." He informed Rasputin.

"So we have, have we?" Rasputin replied with a wicked smirk. "Camille, call Lady DeMon-Hitomebore and tell her about our situation." He ordered.

"Yes, Master." Camille obeyed and dialed the number on the cell phone.

In the Oldsmobile, Natasha's cell phone rings and she answers it. "Yes what is it?" She greeted with her usual way.

Camille told her what is happening over the cell phone.

"Crondar, check over the rear view mirror and see if we are being followed." Natasha ordered him.

Crondar did as he was told and looked at the mirror. "Just some mini-van right behind us." He informed her.

Natasha repeated the answer to Rasputin's employees.

"Then it is Mosquiton and his company." Sangermain confirmed.

"At last, my Mosquiton and I will be together again." Said Camille with delight.

"Enough of that!" Sangermain barked with annoyance. "Mosquiton is here to try to get the girls." He reminded her.

"There is no time to argue about it." Rasputin quieted them both. "We must not let Mosquiton and his companions get the Hitomebore sisters."

"I have an idea, My Lord." Sangermain declared. "There's an abandoned factory warehouse just up ahead. We might be able to loose them there." He announced the idea.

"Excellent my servant." Rasputin approved it.

"I'll tell Lady DeMon-Hitomebore about it." Added Camille and she went back to the cell phone.

Natasha just got the message. "Crondar, keep following them to the direction they are going." She demanded.

"Yes My Lady." Crondar obeyed and sped up a bit, nearly knocking the girls in the back.

"YOU IDIOT!" Natasha barked.

"Sorry Lady DeMon-Hitomebore." Crondar whimpered and kept on driving.

"Blasted! We're going to loose them!" Said Hono with impatience in his voice.

"Not if we can help it!" Replied Mahno as pressed the gas pedal a bit more to make the car go faster as they managed to keep up with the villains.

Moments later, the two villains' cars, with the heroes' car still following from way behind, have drove up to the place that they were going.

They stopped at a run down building that it looked like it hasn't been used in years.

The windows have some broken glass with a few spider webs on the panes and some of them are boarded up.

The bricks looked a bit worn out and there's a lot of graffiti all over it.

Sangermain and Camille got out of the car and wheeled out their master while Natasha and Crondar are trying to get the struggling sisters out of theirs.

"No! No! Let Us Go!" Inaho screamed as she and Tearesa tried to escape their grasps.

"Quiet You Two!" Natasha yelled at them but the two of them keep fighting.

"We don't have time for this!" Rasputin cued in. "Quickly, everyone in the building." He instructed and they headed towards the building with Natasha and Crondar dragging the resisting Inaho and Tearesa.

It didn't take too long for Mosquiton Company to catch up with them.

"Look! There they are!" Mahno called out as he spotted the kidnappers two cars. "They must be in that building over there." He pointed out.

"Then we have no time to waste." Malariya replied.

They parked their car and got off to search for the Hitomebore sisters and their kidnappers.

"Now remember everyone. This could be dangerous so be on a look out." Malariya warned them and they nodded in agreement and went into the building.

The inside looked pretty dangerous. There are rafters that it looked like they are going to fall off from the years of rust. The conveyor belts have a year's worth of dust and mold. The metal gears are completely covered in rust and there is dust and cobwebs everywhere.

"Man, will you look at this place." Said Mahno while they are exploring the abandoned warehouse factory trying to find the girls. "You think that Natasha would have picked something a little more efficient."

"Now is not the time to be critical." Mosquiton responded, growing impatient. "They have to be here somewhere."

"They can't be to far. I can still smell their presence." Malariya added, sniffing around.

"But what I don't get is that why is Mama Camille helping them?" Yuki asked curiously.

"I don't know why but they better not hurt Tearesa." Hono answered with a tint of anger in his voice.

Yuki decided not to poke fun at him about it since she sees that he really does care for her.

Just then they heard a sound of a small object falling onto the floor.

"What was that?" Mosquiton asked perking up his ears to pick that faint sound.

Then a small cruel laugh came out of nowhere.

They all recognize that kind of laugh.

"Sangermain! Show yourself now!" Mosquiton called him out to make him reveal his presence.

Sangermain step out of the shadows of his hiding place with a cruel smile on his lips. "So we meet again, Mosquiton." He greeted his nemesis, mockingly.

"That's Enough Sangermain!" Mosquiton returned the fake greeting with a growl. "Now tell us where you hid the Hitomebore sisters!"

"Now why would you think that I have anything to do with the girls disappearance?" Sangermain acted like he doesn't know.

"You can't fool us Sangermain!" Malariya stepped in. "We know that you are working with Lady DeMon-Hitomebore and your master is searching for the O-Parts!"

"Why Malariya, I am hurt." Said Sangermain with false sentiments "We haven't seen each other for a long time and already you all are making accusations about me." He added his cruel smile.

"Enough stalling!" Mahno shouted out. "Just tell us where are the girls now!"

"There is no need for shouting." Said another voice coming out of nowhere. "They are here with us."

Then four more figures came out of the shadows. They are Rasputin, Camille, Natasha, and Srg. Crondar, with Inaho and Tearesa in their clutches as they struggle to get free.

Mosquiton and Hono's blood are boiling with rage when they saw the girls being held captive by Natasha and Crondar.

"We demand that you release them at once!" Malariya demanded with up most authority.

"Oh really, and just who the hell are you?" Natasha asked with Inaho still in her grasp.

"I am Malariya Mosquiton-DuBua!" Malariya announced herself. "And we are the true guardians of the Hitomebore sisters."

"Impossible!" Natasha responded not believe what she just heard. "I was appointed as the girls' guardian."

"That's what you think." Mahno added in with a smirk. "It was Lady Elenore who trusted us with them."

"What the? How do you know the old bat?" Natasha demanded an explanation.

Malariya's eyes glow red with anger. "Never insult Lady Elenore Hitomebore in our presence." She growled then her eyes went back to normal. "Mahno and I were her faithful servants back in her youth."

"Bu-but how can you know her back then?" Natasha is flabbergasted. "You looked like you are in your mid twenties."

"Because they are the same kind like us." Sangermain stepped in.

"Same kind?" Crondar repeated since he has no clue what they meant.

"Immortal." Rasputin put it matter-of-factly.

"Immortal? But that means that they are..." Natasha is lost for words.

"Vampires." Malariya finished for her with a hiss. Then she and Mosquiton revealed their true selves. Their eyes glow a golden light and their fangs glisten from the light of the broken windows.

"Of course not all of us are vampires." Mahno hinder as he took off his glasses and starts to go into a transformation of his own. His eyes glow a pale moon yellow and his breathing begins to get heavier. Then his muscles grow larger, ripping his clothes apart. Next his nose, mouth and ears grow longer and he has grown dark brown hair all over his body. Finally, his transformation is now complete and he let out a mighty howl. "I'm part werewolf from my father's side and my mother was a pagan priestess." He said it with a deep growl and showing his sharp teeth.

"Hono! Yuki! It's your turn now." Mosquiton order.

"Yes Master." They obeyed and start doing their transformation. Flames and snow swirled around them and their bodies went from children to grown-ups.

Hono's body is about 6 ft. and is well muscular and his hair went from black to flaming amber.

Yuki's body is about the same height as Hono's and is very well developed and her hair turned from dark greenish blue to a light aqua color.

Natasha and Crondar watch in horror but Inaho and Tearesa weren't afraid, although were taken back by their transformation, and the villains are not surprised.

"Now you release both Inaho and Tearesa or else we'll fight you for them." Mosquiton commanded with a low growl.

"Very well then." Sangermain agreed with a wicked grin and gets ready to fight.

"Sangermain will take care of them." Rasputin predicted. "Meanwhile we must escape with the sisters." He starts to roll away with Natasha and Crondar following behind carrying Inaho and Tearesa.

"But I don't want to leave my Mosquiton." Camille whined.

"We don't have time for your broken romance, we have a plane to catch." Rasputin scolded.

Camille whimpered as she followed him she then turned and snarled at Sangermain "If you hurt one hair on my Darling, Hono, or Yuki… I will kill you" She threatened as she continued her way behind Rasputin

"I'll stay here and fight Sangermain, the rest of you go after them and get the girls." Mahno volunteered.

"Just be careful my dear Mahno." Malariya supported her husband and gave him a quick kiss on his furry cheek for encouragement.

"Just remember, Sangermain is not only powerful but he also very cunning." Mosquiton warned his werewolf brother-in-law.

"Don't worry about me, just go." Mahno concluded and the others went after the rest of the villains.

"So it's just me and the doggy." Sangermain poked fun at Mahno with a smirk.

Mahno growled in anger at that remark. "Listen, it's bad enough that I get kind of treatment from my brother-in-law!" He told him off. "I don't have to take it from you!" And at that he and Sangermain charged at each other.

Meanwhile, Mosquiton, Malariya, Hono, Yuki, and Max are chasing after the rest of the kidnappers.

"Faster you dolt! They're gaining on us!" Natasha barked at Crondar who is huffing and puffing.

"I'm going as fast as I can Lady DeMon-Hitomebore." Crondar replied while trying to catch his breath.

"We must split up if we want to loose them." Rasputin suggested. "Crondar! You take the sisters to the left. Camille! You take the right! Natasha! Follow Me!" He ordered and they took different directions.

"There's no way we are going to loose them!" Mosquiton declared.

"We'll take them each at time." Malariya proposed. "Mosquo! You, Hono and Max go after Crondar! Yuki! You'll take Natasha and Rasputin! I'll go after Camille!"

They break and went after their suggested targets.

Somewhere in the right side of the abandoned building, Camille is trying to figure out how to get shake off the pursuers. "Once I find my Darling Mosquiton we can be together again." She thought to herself.

"Not if I got anything to say about it!" Said a shrilling familiar voice that cut off Camille's train of thought. Followed by a flying fan which nearly cut her head and it returned to the one who threw it.

"Malariya!" Camille growled in annoyance as her attacker captured the fan that she boomeranged.

"Camille!" Malariya hissed with venom and jumped off from one of the still sturdy platforms and faced her former sister-in-law.

"I don't understand why you wouldn't let me have my Darling Mosquiton back!" Camille demanded and explanation.

"Do you honestly believe that I would after what you done?" Malariya replied with much hatred for Camille.

"What did I ever do to you!" Camille responded with an equal amount of hatred for Malariya.

"You ruin my chances of me becoming an AUNT!" Malariya reminded Camille with her eyes glowing red.

"You mean you canceled my marriage to Mosquiton because I couldn't have any brats?" Camille retorted.

"Everyone knows that vampires can not impregnate each other." Malariya educated Camille. "Their reproduction system cancel each others out. You still needed to be a human to have a vampire's child. You made my brother change you! You could've at least waited until you had one child!"

"But I wanted Mosquiton to turn me into a vampire so I can be with him forever." Camille tried to convince Malariya. "And besides, I was willing to find someone to have a child with another human and then Mosquiton and I will raised as our own." But unfortunately Malariya wouldn't buy it.

"But it won't be yours and my brother's!" Malariya pointed that out. "It would just some stranger's child!" Her voice filled with sorrow. "You may not give my brother a child but I'll make sure that Inaho will!" She avowed.

"Her?" Camille went into shock. "How could you choose a little girl for Mosquiton over me?"

"Because unlike you, Inaho is more patient and most likely willing to start a family with my brother." Malariya answered with a grin.

"Hmph like it would matter." Camille debated with her own grin. "Once we find the O-parts we can rule among the humans! And Mosquiton and I will be together again!" She stated with triumph. "And even you, Malariya will be serving us!"

Malariya gave a small dark giggle. "Obviously you don't know Mosquo and I very well." She added with her grin growing wider.

"What's that suppose to mean!" Camille asked, not getting the whole idea.

"You only see our outer surface but now is the time I should you our true power!" Malariya proclaimed as she slightly raised her hand with the rings. Then she flipped open the top of her red colored diamond and brought it to her lips. The diamond is now white, and she begins a transformation. She grows about a few inches taller, and her hair becomes wild in all kinds of directions. Her fangs and fingernails grow several inches longer. And blood red tears run from her eyes.

Camille just stood there staring at Malariya and gaping at her in sheer horror. "Wha-what is that?" Camille queried while trembling in fear of the sight of Malariya's new form.

"This, Camille Darling, is the power of the Mosquitons." Malariya explained with a mixture of deep growls and hisses. "My engagement ring, that my beloved Mahno made it himself so that he can use it to ask me to marry him, contains his blood so that I can consume it incase of emergencies. All I have to do is to take one sip and my powers increase." She gave Camille an evil looking grin.

Camille covered up her fear with some false bravado. "I… I'm not afraid of you!" She debated. "And I can transform as well." Then she summoned up whatever powers she has and began her transformation. Her skin turns a deathly white color, and her fangs grow a few inches longer as her eyes also have blood red tears cascading down her now extremely pale face. She may not be as tall as Malariya, but she is confident that she will defeat her.

Malariya got a good look at Camille's transformation and gave out a cruel laugh. "Do you honestly think that you can defeat me with such minimal power?" She asked in hissing mock tone. "You are forgetting that my brother and I were born ¼ vampires and you were just turned."

"I may not be born vampire but I'll do what it takes to get Mosquiton back!" Camille barked back with a hiss.

"Then let the games begin!" Malariya finished and the two female vampires started charging at each other.

While Malariya and Camille are having their battle, Crondar was having trouble finding an exit while carrying the two struggling sisters.

"Oh great!" Crondar complained. "Now how am I going to get out of this place!"

"You better let us go right this instant!" Inaho demanded while she and Tearesa are trying to break free from his grip.

"Shut up you little brat!" Crondar shouted back but then something hit him on the head. "Ow! Okay Who Threw That!" He commanded. Then he sees three shadowy figures emerged from platforms.

One was tall and lean with light reflection off his sunglasses on top of its head. The other one was almost as tall, but had a well-built body. The last one is in a shape of a large dog.

Only Inaho and Tearesa knew right away who they were.

The three mystery figures stepped out of the shadows and revealed that they were Mosquiton, Hono, and Max.

"That's no way to treat a lady!" Mosquiton lectured the not-so-bright palace guard.

"So if you know what's good for you, you better do what she says!" Hono warned giving Crondar a menacing look.

Max just gave the guard a deadly growl.

"Oh it's you three!" Crondar stated the obvious. "You think I can be beaten by some skinny guy, a smart-ass punk, and a mangy mutt like all of you?"

"Oh no Master. He figured out our plan." Hono playfully mocked at the head guard.

"Maybe he has at least one brain cell in that spacious head of his after all." Mosquiton joined in making fun of Crondar.

That last remark made Crondar so mad that he forgotten all about the girls as he tossed them aside and challenges the three of the rescuers. "You Think You Guys Are So Smart!" He called their bluff.

"Well we like to think so." Mosquiton replied with a smirk.

"Most definitely," added Hono also with a smirk.

"Well come on!" Crondar dared them. "I can take all three of ya!"

"Well if you insist." Mosquiton accepted then the three heroes and Crondar started charging at each other.

Crondar thought he was going to get a victory but all he got was a punch on the left side of his face by Mosquiton, a punch in the gut by Hono, and bite on the end by Max.

"EEEEEEEYYYYYAAAAAAAOOOOOO!" Crondar cried in pain as Max got a good hold on his posterior and runs around crying "Oh No Not Again! Get Him Off Of Me! Get Him Off Of Me!"

Mosquiton and Hono simply watched this little humorous event. "That was way too easy." Mosquiton specified with a bored smirk.

"Feh." Added Hono. "He was pathetic to begin with." Then he and Mosquiton went over to the girls and help them up.

"Inaho." Mosquiton called out to her. "Are you okay?" He asked with concern as he offered his hand to help.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Inaho answered and is happy to see Mosquiton again. "Thank you for coming to help me." Then she accepted his hand and Mosquiton brought her back up to her feet.

Then Mosquiton hang his head in shame. "Inaho, I'm sorry for not being there to protect you and your sister like I promised." He apologized with a sad look in his eyes. "I should've stopped them when I had a chance and I messed up." Tears were about to form. "I understand if you don't want speak to me again and…" He was cut off when Inaho kissed him fully on the lips.

Inaho broke the kiss and said to him. "It's alright." She reassured him as she held him closer. "It wasn't your fault. Everything was happening so fast I didn't know what was going on." This made Mosquiton feel very better

"Tearesa?" Hono said her name with as much concern as Mosquiton. "Are you alright?" He too also offered his hand to help her get up.

"Uh-huh." Tearesa blushed brightly. She could hardly believe that this big, muscular, tanned, redhead hunk is Hono. 'I've always thought he was a cute boy but…. Wow!' She thought to herself as she accepted his hand. "Th-thank you, Hono." She tried to speak but was too taken in by Hono's new appearance.

"Um, you're welcome." Hono returned with a blush. Even in his transformation, he was still shy around Tearesa. 'I'm glad that Yuki isn't around to see this.' He thought, hopefully. 'Or else I'm going to keep hearing about this for years.'

"Oh God! Make It Stop!" Crondar shouted, still running around with Max on his end.

"Well I think we should find the other and try to get out of here." Mosquiton implied.

"Good idea," Inaho agreed, "Max come." She called the dog and later followed by a tearing sound of fabric and then Max comes up to the girls and their rescuers with part of what was used to be Crondar's pants.

"Good boy, Max." Mosquiton complimented the dog as he scratched him behind the ears.

"That's a good boy." And Max gave Inaho the piece of Crondar's trousers.

Then they leave the premises with a badly wounded Crondar.

"Oh dear God!" Crondar whimpered in pain with tears running down face. "The pain!"

Somewhere on the other side of the abandon warehouse factory, Natasha was wheeling Rasputin while looking for a possible way out.

"Is there any way out of the miserable place?" Natasha asked harshly. She couldn't stand staying at this factory any longer and couldn't wait to get out.

"Patience, my dear Natasha." Rasputin confides to her as he can. "I assure you that my servants will properly taken care of our guests."

"Don't bet on it." Said a feminine voice from the shadows. Then mysterious speakers stepped out and it turns out to be Yuki in her transformation stage.

"So you must Yuki." Rasputin presumed with a wicked smile.

"And you must be Rasputin." Yuki acknowledge with an icy glare. She doesn't like the way this old man is looking at her.

"Let me guess," Natasha spoke out, "you're here to try to stop us." She assumed. Natasha didn't believe that some young hussy was going to prevent her from getting what she wants.

"That's right," Yuki confirmed with her arms crossing over her chest, "I'm here to freeze you two in your tracks."

"Are you sure you're strong enough to take on the two of us?" Rasputin questioned the ice sprite. He knew that she's not powerful enough to stop him.

Natasha on the other hand may not be so lucky since she is a mere mortal.

"I know that I may not able to destroy you Rasputin," Yuki admitted, "but I do whatever it takes to make sure you'll never hurt those girls!" She shot out an icy blast from her hand, which Rasputin quickly avoided but hit Natasha dead on. "Rats, missed him," Yuki scolded herself, "well at least I got the wicked step-mother."

"Very impressive little ice nymph," Rasputin applauded Yuki's abilities, "perhaps you might to come to work for me."

Yuki simply just hmphed with a smirk. "Sorry but my services are devoted to the Mosquitons." She declined his offer.

"Then perhaps you need some more persuasions." Rasputin's rings began to glow and Yuki could feel her energy draining from her as she started fall to the ground. "Now I'll ask you again, will you work for me."

"Never you evil old fossil!" Yuki spat as she struggled to keep her control.

But Rasputin's power is much stronger than she is and he kept on drawing out her energy.

That is until a shot of flames came out of nowhere and burned his hand, causing Rasputin to cry out in pain, and stop draining from Yuki.

"You okay Yuki?" Hono called out as he, Mosquiton, the sisters and Max ran up to help her.

"Yeah I'm fine," Yuki responded weakly but she's all right, "just a little tired."

"So you must be Mosquiton." Rasputin assumed while still rubbing his burned hand.

"And you're the one they called Rasputin." Mosquiton unspecified to the man who was in charge of the Hitomebore Sister's kidnapping.

"I hear many great things about you young vampire." Said Rasputin, "perhaps you and I may work together someday."

"Tempting but not interested," Mosquiton refused, "see I'm not into this taking over the world and enslave all mankind kind of thing."

"So I see," Rasputin implied that Mosquiton is not what he seems, "I guess you need more convincing like your little ice friend."

"Watch out Master," Yuki warned, "he's too powerful!"

Rasputin was about to activate the rings on his good hand.

Mosquiton took Inaho in one direction while Hono and Yuki took Tearesa and Max in the other before the ancient evil send out some kind of force wave and blast a hole in the wall.

"There's no point of fighting like this." Rasputin kept on firing force waves until he gets his target, "Just say yes and you'll have more power than you can ever imagine."

Mosquiton and Inaho found a hiding place somewhere in a corner.

"This is not good," Mosquiton faced the fact, "he's too strong for any of us to handle."

"So what are we going to do?" Inaho asked with concern.

"I never wanted to do this," Mosquiton looked into Inaho eyes with much regret, "please forgive me Inaho but the only way we can defeat this Rasputin, I must drink some of your blood."

Inaho didn't know what to think of.

"Please Inaho," Mosquiton begged, "if I drink your blood then I'll be strong enough to fight him." Then he gives her a small warning and a small wooden stake that he pulled out of his cape." But if I start to get too out of control, then promise that you'll kill me."

"But… but… but I could never…" Inaho just didn't want to bear the thought of killing Mosquiton.

"It's okay Inaho," Mosquiton was giving her some reassurance, "all you have to do is to revive me with your blood once I turn into ashes."

"I don't know if I ever could." Inaho was still debating about this.

"I'm sorry Inaho but we have no other choice." Mosquiton was being stern about this choice.

Inaho still doesn't like the thought of having to kill Mosquiton after he gains his full power. But the look in Mosquiton's eyes says that this is the only chance they have to beat Rasputin. "Alright, just do what you have to do." She offered her neck to the 1/4th vampire.

Mosquiton pulled Inaho closer to him went over to her neck. He sniffed it to find a blood vessel and in an instant he bit her.

Inaho took a sharp gasp after Mosquiton pierced his fangs into her tender flesh. Never in her life had she ever felt this kind of sensation.

Mosquiton was still drinking the blood of Inaho. He realized just how sweet and pure her blood tasted, and thought that she was still a virgin… But he can't think like that right now. He has to concentrate on fighting Rasputin. Mosquiton only took what he needed, and when he felt Inaho going limp, he simply placed her on the ground.

Rasputin stopped using his power once he saw Mosquiton rising from the ground. "So have you decided to join me?" He asked but didn't get a response.

Instead Mosquiton slowly turned and revealed his blood red eyes and blood tears running down his and he had this cruel and evil smile. He also let out a mean laugh to match his appearance.

"So this is your true power." Rasputin presupposed as he felt tremendous amounts of energy coming from Mosquiton.

"That it is," Mosquiton confirmed in dark evil sounding voice. "Now that I am at my full potential, I can be able to destroy you."

"Do you really think you can annihilate me?" Rasputin scoffed Mosquiton's threat of trying to rid the world of him. "I've been alive since the man first stepped out of the primal ooze." He lectured the now powerful vampire. "Meaning that I am the most prevailing being on the face of this Earth."

"We Shall See About That!" Mosquiton took it up as a challenge and leaped into the air and dives directly at Rasputin.

Back at the fight between Malariya and Camille, it looks as though that Camille seems to have the upper hand but Malariya has more of the advantage.

"So it seems that you can fight." Malariya taunted Camille as she dodges her various hits and kick.

"Just be silent and hold still!" Camille shouted irately still trying to land a punch on her former sister-in-law.

"Poor Camille," Malariya mocked the ex-wife of her brother, "why must you continue this foolish charade?" She grabbed hold of Camille's writs and squeezed them tightly. Causing the dark green haired woman vampire to fall on her knees. "You'll never defeat me so just give up and never bother my brother nor Inaho ever again!" Mosquiton's twin sister demanded with an evil smirk.

"Never!" Camille refused to admit defeat; "Mosquiton and I are destined to be together!"

"I tried to make this easy for you," Malariya growled, "but now you're really trying my patience!" She started swinging Camille around and around causing her to scream in pure terror. "Now get out of my sight and never go near Mosquo ever more!" And in a second, the still vampiric Malariya tossed Camille out through a window. "Phea, such a pathetic creature." Malariya gave her final insult.

Then she suddenly felt an electric charge, and shouted out in immense pain. The next thing you know, the diamond rose on her ring was now red again and Malariya was returned to normal. "I really need to talk to Mahno about this blood retrieval spell on my ring." She was breathing heavily while still recovering from her spontaneous shock treatment. "What the," Malariya felt a twinge of energy out of nowhere, "That's Mosquo's but he can't possibly be this strong unless… oh no!" She came to the conclusion about her brother's strength. "Inaho!" The female 1/4th vampire took off to the direction where the others might be.

Returning to the fight between Mahno and Sangermain, the count was seemed to have better luck than Camille does.

Yet Mahno looks like he may actually win.

"Do you think a flea ridden cur like you stands a chance against me?" Sangermain goaded at the werewolf Mahno, but he was covered in cuts and bruises from the transformed doctor.

"You think just because I'm part werewolf, that I may be weak." Mahno snarled at his opponent.

"Bah your species are all the same," Sangermain ridiculed, "All brawn but no brains!"

"You're racist views of my people really amuses me!" Mahno concurred as the two of them still giving each other a thrashing beating.

"I wanted to fight Mosquiton not some mangy mongrel like yourself!" Sangermain bark, growing board with his fight against Malariya's husband.

"Sorry, but that's my wife's department," Mahno snide, landing a couple of good kicks on Sangermain's sides, "besides I haven't reached my full strength yet." He was been toying with Rasputin's right hand man the whole time.

"What the…?" Sangermain couldn't believe that Mahno was just playing with him.

Soon a strange blue-white glow was surrounding Mahno and tribal symbols appeared all over his body. "Didn't I tell you that my mother was a priestess?" He reminded the flunky with a deep growling voice and glowing yellow eyes.

"But how is this possible!" For once Sangermain was scared for he has never seen this kind of power before.

"If one side doesn't work the other side kicks in" And with that Mahno let out a loud howling blast that struck directly at Sangermain. Shooting him through a wall of the building.

"HOW CAN THIS HAPPEN?" Sangermain screamed in pain when Mahno shot him with his never before seen ability. "I WAS DEFEATED BY SOME LOW CLASS MUTT!" Now he has another enemy to sworn revenge against.

Soon Mahno was back to himself but realized that he is now naked. "Sheesh I need to remember to bring along an extra set of clothes for after my transformations." That's when he felt some kind of energy. "What the…That Idiot!" He exclaimed, know full well whose power belongs too. "He knows that he can't control himself when he's at full power." And so grabbing the closest thing to cover himself he follows to wherever Mosquiton might be at.

So now Natasha and Crondar have been defeated as well as Camille and Sangermain. But what about Mosquiton? Does he have enough strength to defeat Rasputin? And where Malariya and Mahno so worried when Mosquiton went into his full power? And will Inaho have to kill Mosquiton if he gets out of control? Find out in Chapter 7 of Master Mosquiton: New Beginnings. (Co. A.N: in case you are wondering why Malariya said "she doesn't smell right" is because it is said that each person has their own unique smell that screams out their personality. It's mostly a form of Chi but to detect it means that you are either A) an animal B) you can use magic or C) if you've lived so long that you've learnt it from observing life from yourself or others, and then there is D) You are a Chinese Vampire or… you've taken this form of feeding.) (Vampires that can smell Ki, or the life essence of a person… these are actually Chinese Vampires in which they Suck humans dry of their life essence… but some English Vamps have taken this way of feeding to gain more power… Some Vamp Information )


End file.
